


A Knight's Performance

by tomy



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 78,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomy/pseuds/tomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidental deaths are killing horses at an alarming rate. Coincidence? Michael, Kitt and the woman they love search for the answers before it's too late for them all.<br/>2002 Edwards Award Winner: Best Long Story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

Knight Rider characters copyright Glen A Larson  
A Knight's Performance copyright S Welsh 2001

With tons of thanks to elfin, Knightshade and Vega for all your help and support.

A Knight's Performance  
By Tomy

'This is the ultimate in boring.' Jamie thought to herself as she wandered along the driveway outside the Knight Mansion.

The Foundation for Law and Government's fund raisers had to be the bane of her existence. Having been raised by her God-Father from the age of eight, Wilton Knight had discovered her talent for spotting the unnoticeable in a picture or videotape. Thus, when he created FLAG, Wilton had communistly volunteered her for the job. Some of it was great, the clips and tapes she received from the operatives were fascinating. On the other hand, she worked at a site in the city and filed case reports during down times.

'Look at all these cars.' Everything from North American products to BMWs to Ferraris lined both sides of the long driveway

"Jamie?" A male voice with a Boston accent jerked her out of her thoughts. A few cars down she could see the red LED's of his scanner tracking back and forth, a little quickly in his uncertainty.

"Kitt? Long time no see." Her smile evident in her voice as she made her way over to the sleek, black Trans Am. "I'm surprised you recognize me."

"I'm probably just as bored as you are and it's nice to speak to someone who treats me as an individual, not a curiosity."

"Six years and the Board still side steps around you?" Jamie motioned to Kitt's hood, "do you mind?"

"Not at all. You can't possibly do the damage to my shocks that Michael does."

She couldn't help but laugh as she hoisted herself onto Kitt's hood. "It's nice to take a load off. Wait... black tie affair? I thought Michael avoided these like the plague?"

"Normally, but Devon asked that we at least make an appearance. I take it you haven't met Michael?"

"No I haven't had the pleasure yet. It's been a long time Kitt, how have you been?"

"I'm presuming you know from the reports."

"Come on Kitt, I was there when you were born. Reports tell me what your doing, not how."

Kitt sighed, he'd forgotten just how intuitive not to mention how head strong this petite red head could be. "I enjoy what I do." He finally responded. "I have a strong bond with Michael. Yes, it began roughly, but it's worked out very well.

"Tell me about him." Jamie's curiosity finally got the better of her as she relaxed on the AI's hood. "All I hear about are the cases and how good looking he is." She turned, looking through the windshield. "What's he really like? You're is probably the most unbiased answer I'm likely to get."

"Good looking seems to be a common description of Michael." Kitt joked as he pondered the question. "I would imagine the best way to describe Michael is, arrogant, stubborn, brash, nonsensical," Kitt's tirade ended and his voice dropped as he continued, "but he's also generous, devoted and the most caring person I know."

"You love him," she stated simply.

"I..I suppose I do," Kitt stammered.

Jamie smiled at the awe in Kitt's voice. "Did it never occur to you?" There was no malice in her question.

"No, it didn't. I never thought of our relationship in that manner."

"You've grown up, there's no shame in what you're feeling."

"I'm not ashamed per se, I'm not exactly sure what I am at the moment."

Jamie gently rubbed her hand along the side of the hood a few times, feeling the strong frame almost shiver under her. "Kitt, you were self aware right from the start, to see that you've evolved past a mere AI is not surprising."

"But..?"

Quickly she turned, glaring inside the car, "don't you dare say you're a computer! You never have been. Caring for the people you live and work with is normal. They are the only family you have ever known, don't cheat yourself of their love."

"Wilton was very fond of you, now I know why." Kitt paused and Jamie heard the scanner track back and forth once. "Michael is on his way." Kitt sounded slightly disappointed.

"Kitt?" Michael was caught a little of guard as he rounded the bend in the drive to find a pretty woman sitting on Kitt's hood.

"Michael, I'd like you to meet Jamie Williams, Wilton Knight's God Daughter."

'He is gorgeous,' she thought as she accepted the handshake from the surprisingly tall, blue eyed man.

"God Daughter, huh?" The smile was open and friendly.

"Yup, FLAG's best keep secret." Jamie sighed to herself, 'why do I become such a wimpasaurus around men?' "It was nice meeting you, Michael. Night, Kitt." She excused herself,and made her way back to the festivities without giving either of them a chance to respond.

House cleaning was never Jamie's strong point. Sure her small house was tidy, but it certainly looked lived in. Papers in neat piles lay on either side of the kitchen table just beyond the foyer. Having no other 'desk', the table posed as both eat and work area. The couch facing the tv had a blanket folded over the back, ready for late night t.v. enjoyment.

It was late in the afternoon. Jamie had left the office early, hoping to catch up on a few projects she'd brought home in a vain attempt to complete. The knock at the door startled her.

Confusion raced through her and doubled when she opened the door to find a distraught Michael leaning on the frame.

"Kitt suggested that I talk to you." Michael looked at the girl, wondering just what the hell he was doing. He trusted Kitt, but had no idea what made him agree to this.

"Come on in." She stepped back, motioning to the living area. "Can I get you anything?"

Michael shook his head as he perched himself on the blue couch.

Jamie, feeling a little intimidated and greatly astonished, tucked her legs under her, settling into the matching seat across from him. "So, what's on your mind?"

"How do I start? Where do I start?" Michael ran both hands through his dark curly hair, obviously upset.

"How about the beginning?" The joke didn't have it's desired effect. Realizing just how agitated he was, she tried a more direct line. "Has this something to do with your last case?" Michael looked up, astounded. "I proofread and file all reports. You really should let Kitt spell check yours."

Michael laughed, feeling slightly more at ease, getting an idea of why Kitt sent him to her. "Yes it does have to do with my last case." The smile faded, "that girl didn't deserve to die. The poisonous spray was meant for me." His guilt was consuming him again, that horrible feeling of a useless death he should have been able to prevent.

Quickly catching onto what he was thinking, "Okay." She bought him back out of his downspirling thoughts. "So, let's say hypothetically you died, what do you think the ramifications of that would be?" Michael's blank stare told her he hadn't considered this avenue. "Let's start with Bonnie. To her, you are the brother she never really wanted. She adores you and would be deeply affected by your death. Devon. He thinks of you as a son, your death would shatter him. And Kitt, Kitt would be useless to anyone. He would have watched you die, believing he could have stopped the chain of events leading up to it." Jamie paused, considering the look on Michael's face and took a stab in the dark, "kind of like what you're feeling now." Michael was floored, he could have sworn this woman was looking right into him. "So, with FLAG crippled, the 'bad guys' would have escaped, sold those cannisters to God knows who and many more would have died. Then what about the next group of people you and Kitt help, who would protect them?"

Michael sat back, staring at the extraordinary woman across from him, feeling his guilt ebb as her words sunk in. "Thank you," was all he could manage.

"You're welcome. Now then, would you like something to drink? Coke, milk, water? Don't ask me to make coffee, you'll regret it."

"Coke sounds good." He felt comfortable with her, which was unusual. Hell this situation was unusual. It wasn't like him to open up this easily. Michael watched as she stood and headed to the kitchen. She was small, about 5'3 or so, 105 lbs, but she was fit, he caught a glimpse of a six pack stomach under her crop top as she stood. He felt something inside himself begin to stir and he quickly squelched it. This was not a complication he could afford in his life right now. "So how did you come to work for FLAG?" He asked, hoping to distract himself.

Jamie handed him the cold can before flopping back down in the seat. "I'm not really sure how it happened. I knew about Wilton's plans for FLAG. Shortly after FLAG was officially created, he asked me to look at something for him, which I learned later was an evidence photo. I found what he wanted me to and from then on I had a job."

Michael smirked, "this seems to be a typical pattern of his."

Jamie returned the humorless smile, "yes, and just like you, I wouldn't trade my job for anything. As Kitt said, I love what I do. Knowing I'm helping, making a difference in some ones life, sometimes even saving a life. It's a wonderful feeling, even without being in the field."

"Being out there is not as glorious as you may think. I do *not* enjoy being shot at, poisoned or otherwise." He paused, allowing himself to briefly dwell on his past victories. Michael glanced up at the woman across from him, suddenly feeling a little odd, "what?"

Jamie blushed, having been caught staring. "I hope honesty is the best policy here." She paused at his bewildered look. "You aren't what I was expecting." Now she truly felt uncomfortable.

"Uh oh, how so?"

"You can just guess what comes down the Foundation grape vine."

Michael leaned back groaning, "let me guess, crazy, suicidal, womanizer. Any I missed?"

"A few, most I wouldn't bring up in mixed company." She felt herself begin to relax again. Kitt's description was right, but she'd also add open-minded to his list. "You are as Kitt described you. A lot like how Wilton spoke of you, though he was a little wary because of your age."

Michael shrugged, "I hear that a lot, especially when I was a cop. What did Kitt tell you about me?"

"He said you're arrogant, nonsensical and stubborn. But he also said you're devoted and caring." She paused at Michael's dumbfounded expression. Then decided she should tell him, "he loves you, you must know that?"

For the second time that day a mixture of shock and surprise coursed through him. He literally had to pick his jaw off the ground. "Yes, I know that." He responded in a low voice when he finally found it again. "Are you able to do this with everyone?" He asked, trying to break the tension and avoid the rising emotions within.

"Only with those who are honest with themselves." She paused with a one shoulder shrug. "Kitt is far beyond what anyone thought he would be when he was being programmed. The depth of his feelings for you proves that. You have also achieved more than what was expected. No one ever dared to dream of the type of bond you and Kitt have. I'm envious. I have no idea what it's like to love and trust someone so implicitly."

"I try not to take him for granted, but I know I often do." He  
paused, frowning briefly, "tell me, how do you know Kitt?"

"I was there when he was born, Karr as well. I lived in the mansion at that point. Jen Knight and I were good friends. I was one of the first people to speak to Kitt. Bonnie had fascinated me with her AI. I wanted to learn as much as I could. I watched as she activated him in the mainframe while they were still working on the car. You were recovering at the time, but we were not permitted into that section of the house. So, as I hung out with Bonnie. I watched Kitt grow and heard about how you were doing through her. The last time I spoke to him was about two hours before you met him."

"What was he like...?" Michael was having a difficult time phrasing the question.

"When he 'came to' in the car?"

This was baffling, she was beginning to read his mind. He nodded his response.

"Hyper, the whole car bounced. Thankfully he calmed down before he found the ignition or they might have had to replace the garage door twice." Jamie finished mischievously.

"Does everything I do pass down the 'grapevine'?

"Pretty much," was the blunt and frightening answer.

"Oh, great." He stopped, all humor leaving his features as he straightened. He began to realize just how much of himself he'd revealed to her, without truly knowing her. That scared him.

"I know what you're thinking and please believe that I know how to keep my mouth shut. Anything you say to me will stay between us."

Exhaling, he nodded feeling more at ease. Kitt would have known this and that helped him believe her. "Wait a minute, how the hell did you know I was thinking that?"

Blushing yet again, she tipped her head to her shoulder. "You were staring off into space with a contented expression, then you suddenly shifted expressions to one of almost fear. I know you are not one for opening up. It wasn't much of a leap to figure out what was on your mind."

He gave a good humored smirk just before his wrist comlink beeped. "Yeah Kitt?"

"I just received a call from Devon asking us to return to the Foundation."

"Duty calls." Standing at the door, feeling a little unsure of himself, he placed a hand on her arm. "Thank you for listening."

"Anytime." She honestly meant it. Enjoying his company, feeling a little depressed at his leaving.

"I think I'll take you up on that." With that promise, he left.

It was fast becoming a habit and they both knew it, but no one involved wanted it to stop. It was getting to the point where Michael would stop in and see her before heading to the estate. The day he appeared at her work site created quite a ruckus. Michael and Kitt were legendary, but few had ever seen them, nevermind met them. Some of the people Jamie worked with were convinced that Kitt was this entity created to bolster company spirits. They spoke of Kitt like he didn't exist. To them, Jamie only had her job because of who she was related to, not because of what she could do. It was something that disturbed her.

She heard his voice long before she saw him. Her cubicle was tucked into a back corner of the complex. Something she liked, it kept snide remarks and rude disruptions to a minimal.

Someone leaned over her blue 'wall', "Michael Knight is here!" The voice of her female coworker was a quiet mixture of worship, disbelief and drooling. The face disappeared as fast as it had appeared. If Michael was looking for her, he'd find her. She knew that. So, she sat back, rocking back and forth in her gray chair, listening to all the conversations around her, laughing at many of the 'Ooo, he's so gorgeous' and 'Is that Kitt outside!?'. People were too funny, trying to get to him, to see him, when just days before they had believed he was a figment of the company's imagination.

"Hey," Michael's cheery face popped over the far side of her cubicle.

"Hi." Before either of them could say another word, the section chief, who was dying to meet Michael Knight, rounded the hallway behind Jamie.

"Mr Knight, I'm Brian Kraigar. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Michael shook the offered hand, "no thanks, just here on a personal matter." He turned back to the woman he had been looking for, "can I interest you in lunch?" Jamie's eyes went wide for a moment.

"Sure, give me a minute to finish this." Noticing the dropped jaw beside her, she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

Five minutes later, she and Michael left, walking through the building, conducting a bit of small talk as he lead her towards a very visible Kitt.

Michael held Kitt's door for her, before walking around and getting in himself. After he was settled, Jamie snuck a peek back at the building where she worked. Faces were plastered to windows everywhere the eye could see.

"Thanks a lot."

"For what?" The innocence in his expression showed her he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Your little visit is going to keep the local gossip hopping for weeks to come."

"I know, but I enjoy creating trouble." He fired the dash a dirty look as Kitt made a snorting sound. Jamie doubled over laughing as the engine turned over and Michael purposely burned rubber.

"How did _you_ meet him?" Diane, who routinely made comments behind everyone back, sat in the spare chair beside Jamie.

Michael had made lunch a wonderful experience. The hour she allotted herself was spent trying not to choke on her food as he told story after story. Kitt occasionally revising to hold more truth. She knew the mood wouldn't last.

"I met him at the last fund raiser." Jamie did not want to offer any extra information.

"You fucking him?"

Jaw dropped, she faced her co worker full on. "No, that is not the relationship I have with him." Jamie was proud of herself for keeping her temper.

"Come on, the guy is known for sleeping with any woman. Though why he'd chose you is beyond me."

"Think what you will." Facing her computer, she returned to the reports on her screen.

"You can't expect us to just believe you." Diane had stood, blocking the screen from Jamie's view.

Taking a calming breath, she again faced the plump scraggly blond. "I really don't care what you believe."

"She's telling the truth." Michael's voice caused Diane to jump. Almost tipping the computer.

"What's wrong?" When they'd parted a few hours ago, Michael had been in soaring spirits. He was the complete opposite now.

Taking the chair Diane had pilfered, he swung it around, sitting backwards on it, resting his elbows on the back. "I need you to look at something."

Diane was hovering in the background, but Michael took precedence. "What happened?"

"I lost a witness." He rubbed his face with his palm. "I have no idea where the shot came from. Kitt could only estimate trajectory."

That was frightening. "Okay give me a second here." After saving and rebooting her specialized program. "Can Kitt link into this computer?"

"Give me a moment and I should be able to." Kitt transmitted over the comlink. Turning her speakers on, they waited for Kitt to connect. "I'm in. Feeding the footage in from this afternoon."

The scene was horrifying. A plain street corner, little to no traffic. Brownstone type buildings lined the streets on either side as far as the eye could see. Michael was standing on a corner, slightly obscured by a 'Stop' sign. Beside him was a young woman, brown hair, jeans and beige suede jacket. The next second, a shot rang out and she hit the ground. Michael's attempt to protect her was wasted. Kitt's angle changed as he drove to cover his partner.

"Okay Kitt, rewind, play again, half speed." The screen went black for a second, then replayed as instructed. Sitting close to the monitor, Jamie turned off all emotions and watched for the bullet. The girl fell again, "Kitt pause it. Can you track to the left hand upper quadrant, I'd say two stories up and three or four buildings over." Kitt's view changed.

"I believe I have a portion of film from that line of buildings."

"Does your surveillance mode go full circle?"

"Yes, but on rotations only."

"If we're lucky, we'll find him." Glancing over at Michael, she noticed the despondent expression. Placing a hand on his arm briefly. He raised his eyes to her for a moment before focusing back on the screen.

"I may have found it." Kitt focused on a window opening, the barrel of a gun appearing for a second, then the window closing again.

"Can you pause it on the moment before the window shuts?" The image shifted again, typing into her computer, "there's a partial face."

"I have it as well."

"Okay, Sweetheart, let's see who's program is better."

"Mark." Kitt called as she hit enter.

"You two would turn this into a competition." The smile was more than she thought she'd get. "Thank you."

"It's my job."

Shaking his head, "not like this."

"You okay?"

"I am now."

"Good." Her computer beeped.

"Damn." Kitt announced his disappointment.

Laughing Jamie called up the picture of the dark man her computer came up with. "Umm, Kitt... I take it you have more access to police records, Interpol, etcetera?"

"Well at least I'm good for something. I'll get right onto his identification."

Standing Michael replaced the chair. Then, bending towards her, he placed a small kiss on her cheek. "Thank you."

"Anytime." She found her hand on his forearm. He threw a dismissive nod at Diane before striding out.

It took a full two minutes after Michael had left the building before Diane moved. Jamie believed it was the longest the woman had stayed quiet. Quickly derailing her sarcastic thinking, she went back to calling up the files she had previously been working on. Another few minutes before Diane turned and left. Ja heaved a sigh of relief seeing her walk away. Arguing with her was not on the top of Jamie's list of fun things to do.

Jamie was growing accustomed to the knock at her door at all hours. What she was not expecting was the angry face that greeted her. Stepping back, she allowed Michael in. He didn't even bother to sit before facing her, eyes flashing in barely suppressed anger.

"I thought you said you knew how to keep your mouth shut?" He had never directed this nasty of a tone of voice at her.

"What?" Bewildered and stung, she searched her mind for a possible cause for his anger.

"I just had a nice conversation with the receptionist who had great knowledge of our recent conversations." He was practically leaning over Jamie. Anger clouding his brain.

"I assure you, I haven't spoken to anyone about anything you've said to me."

"Then how the hell did she know that I come here? The intimate details of what we discuss?"

Ja leaned against the wall beside her. She was sure she had not let anything slip. Hell, no one at work talked to her. Michael was fast becoming her closest friend. Him and Kitt. That was dissolving in front of her very quickly. "I don't know what to say to convince you. I don't speak to anyone at work, unless it has to do with work matters. Since you shut Diane up, she has not spoken a single word to me. Either you trust me, or you don't. If you don't, than I'm sorry, but I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize our friendship." She had been staring at her feet the entire time. If this was the last time she saw Michael, she did not want his hurt and furious expression to be the one that lingered in her head.

She heard him sigh, though it was from no where near her. Looking up, his back was to her as he ran a hand through his hair across the room.

He was fighting with himself. He wanted to believe her. God did he ever. But then how did Shirley know so much about their conversations? His breath caught in his throat. He spun, seeing Jamie still against the wall. Striding over he took her arm, motioning for her to stay quiet. He grabbed her keys off the table and lead her outside to Kitt. Opening the door for her, he waited until she was settled in the seat before closing the door and walking around. The entire time his mind was in a whirlwind. In all the times he had visited her, dropped in unannounced, she had never had any company. There was no reasoning for what was going through his head. Dropping heavily into the seat, he waited until the door closed firmly and the window was up. Jamie was staring at him bewildered.

"Ja, have you noticed anything amiss in your house?"

"No why?" The use of the short form of her name relaxed her slightly.

"Just go with me on this for a second." He asked, then waited for her confused nod. "Kitt, scan the house."

"What am I looking for?"

"Bugs."

"Bugs?" Both Kitt and Ja asked, shocked.

Ja waited, believing there was no way, no reason to bug her house. She just wasn't important enough.

"Your hunch was right, Michael." Jamie shivered in her seat, her brain unable to contemplate this discovery. Michael placed a hand on hers. He found it very cold.

"Where Kitt?"

"Under the lamp between the bedroom and living area."

"Beside the phone, behind where I work with my laptop." Unnerved, she followed Michael back into the bungalow she'd called home for so many years. Leading Michael to the lamp she suspected.

Taking a deep breath he lifted it, and sure enough a small device was attached to the bottom.

"It's deactivated, Michael." Kitt informed his partner as he picked it off the fixture.

"Why? I don't get it. I'm not a crucial part of Knight Industries. Nor do I have important guests." Her tone was rising. More in anger than fear.

"Probably to do just what it did." She blinked at him, green eyes filled with confusion. Shrugging he continued. "Most likely, after I made it clear that you and I spend time together, by showing off at your work, someone who had it in for one of us, decided to play this nasty joke."

"I'm glad they didn't succeed."

"Me too." Looking a little sheepish, he headed back out. "I'm gonna get Bonnie to look at this. See if we can trace it back." Tossing it into the air and snapping it back up, he opened the door. Turning back to the woman sitting on the back of her couch watching him. He smiled, relieved beyond words. "I'll be back soon."

She returned the smile and a nod before he closed the door.

The day turned into one of those spring days that everyone looks forward too. The sun was out, the breeze was warm and slightly heavy, the sun shone with intensity and the temperature was just warm enough for jeans and T-shirt comfort.

Walking home from work, Tara, one of the few 'friends' Jamie had, was talking non stop about their personal lives.

"Come on Jame, there has to be someone?" Tara prodded, staring meaningfully at her friend. Jamie smiled at the bouncy, almost innocent quality.

"Really, there isn't anyone right now."

"Has there ever been?"

"I've dated, you know that."

Tara turned dark brown eyes towards Jamie, brushing her long dark hair from her face. "I know, but..."

"But what?" This was a tiresome subject in Jamie's mind.

"But you never stay with anyone. Come on, you're smart, healthy, young. You need a man."

"I don't *need* a man. I know what I want and I'm not settling for less."

"You're going to be an old maid"

"Maybe, but I'll be happy. What was that line...'I'd rather be alone for the right reasons, than with someone for the wrong.'" Jamie shrugged as they walked along the sidewalk, coming into the rural area.

"I've heard some rumors about you." Jamie inwardly groaned at the mischievous grin. "That you've had a visitor at work...?"

"Oh? Dare I ask what you've heard?"

"Come on, Jamie! Michael Knight dropping by, just to take you out to lunch! Doesn't that tell you something?"

"He had nothing else better to do?"

"You're incorrigible. Are you telling me there is nothing between you and the hunk?"

"That's what I'm telling you. He's a good friend."

"Good friends make good lovers." Came the sly retort.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Not always. He and Kitt are wonderful. We all get along and yes," Jamie stopped Tara before she interrupted. "I care for them. But, that's it. No more, no less."

"You are such a spoilsport!"

"No, just realistic."

"Umm Jamie?" Tara gave Jamie a look.

"What?"

"Well if you two are just friends, why is his car parked in your driveway?" Her driveway had just come into view and there was no mistaking Kitt's form parked nose up to the garage.

"Oh boy." Jamie sighed with concern.

"What?"

"Michael doesn't drop by unannounced unless something's wrong."

Tara looked at her friend and smiled. She obviously knew the man very well, and cared about him. "Well in that case, I'll be on my way."

Jamie turned back to her friend, "you sure?"

Tara nodded, "umhmm. Take care of him." The mischievous glint returned."

"We talk, Tara."

"For now." With that, they hugged briefly before Tara turned down the next street, aiming for her home.

Walking up her driveway, Jamie heard the scanner track. Reaching for the door handle, she waited a moment as Kitt configured the lock to allow her in. Dropping down in the beige seat, she pulled the door closed behind her before speaking.

"Hi Sweetheart."

"Hi Jamie." Kitt's voice had a tired quality to it. "Michael's inside, asleep on the couch."

"It's okay. What happened?"

"Michael is injured, stabbed numerous times." Jamie shuddered.

"You still haven't answered my question." She kept her tone gentle, what ever had happened was affecting Kitt badly.

"We were protecting a child. She had become caught in the fight between her parents. It was a simple domestic dispute that escalated. The mother attacked her husband with a knife. Michael intervened, attempting to calm the situation."

"And she attacked him?"

"Yes. Michael managed to protect the child, but I was too late to help him."

Jamie's eyes shifted to the voice modulator, certain of the underlying meaning in his words. "You didn't fail him, if that's what you are thinking."

"I should have been there sooner."

"Michael would still have acted as he did."

"I'm aware of that."

"Then what do you expect of yourself? No one is perfect Kitt, not even you. And the volatile situations you both jump into, the odds eventually turn against you. I take it he's alright?"

"Yes and no. He lost a great deal of blood, but refused to remain in the hospital." Jamie snorted. "The child is safe, though rather traumatized. Michael disarmed the woman and the police have her in custody."

"Out of curiosity, what were you two doing there?"

"Michael had stopped into a restaurant across the street. They were on the front lawn, arguing rather heatedly. The owner of the establishment mentioned that the couple fight regularly."

"But as soon as Michael saw the knife, he stepped in."

"Yes. I was also worried about the child."

"In reality, what more could you have done?"

"I'm not sure."

"For you to say that should tell you a lot."

"The situation called for fast thinking and I didn't."

"Have you spoken to Michael about this?"

"No, and I have no wish to."

"Why not?"

"I don't want him to know."

"You're crazy Kitt. He'll understand, and help you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You two are perfect partners. Honor that friendship and talk to him. He *knows* you Kitt, far more than I do."

"Yes, but speaking with you helps me sort through the situation. You point out a great many avenues to most dilemmas. Ones Michael could not have seen."

Jamie smiled. "Only because he was busy at the time. I think he would be hurt that you feel that you can't confide in him."

"That isn't how I feel at all." A note of frustration surrounded his voice.

"It's how it comes across, unfortunately. I think that is how Michael would see it."

"You're probably right in that assumption. I do need to speak to him, though I'm very unsure as to how to broach the subject."

"Honestly and openly. You have nothing to fear from him."

"It has nothing to do with fear."

"Then what does it have to do with? You two work side by side, day after day, if there are any reservations between the two of you, it will come back to haunt you. Have you tried to talk to him?"

"In all honesty, no."

"Maybe it's time. Laying yourself open is never easy. Fear of ridicule and disappointing those around you is natural."

"I am aware of human psychology." He snapped back.

"Then why don't you take your own advice?" Silence. "You are no different from any of us, no matter how much you try to convince us otherwise. You are hurting Sweetheart, let us help, and most importantly, let Michael help." Jamie swore she heard him sigh. "Have I beaten it through your MBS?"

"Yes, I do believe you have." Jamie smiled at the affection in his voice.

"Good. I'm going to go check on your other half."

Opening the door quietly, she made her way across the room. Michael was stretched out across the long blue couch, his black leather jacket draped over the smaller chair beside. Standing over him, she watched him for a few minutes. His breathing was shallow and even in sleep he winced slightly with every breath. Moving closer, she brushed a lock of hair off his forehead, revealing the small bloodstained bandage. He also had a bruise on his cheekbone, seeming to grow before her eyes. He looked worn out, haggard. That was unusual for him. He had previously spent a night or two on the couch, and each time she had marveled at the peaceful calm he exuded in sleep. Today was the complete opposite. He looked miserable, hurting inside and out. Reaching over him, she grabbed the blanket, lying it over him gently, not wanting to disturb him. He shifted slightly as the weight of the blanket covered him, but showed no other signs of stirring.

Sitting at the kitchen table, she could just barely make out his shoulder over the top of the couch. Opening her laptop, she set herself to finishing a couple projects for work. Typing lightly, she kept half an eye on him, slightly worried. He was not one for just dropping by unannounced. Nor was he one for letting himself in. She didn't mind, not in the least, but his actions concerned her. Sighing, she went back to sorting files.

Michael woke slowly. His body sternly telling him he should not have partaken in earlier activities. He felt safe. Which was unusual since he wasn't inside Kitt's cabin. He could hear rhythmical typing behind him and knew Jamie had come home. Glancing to the window, he noticed the sun was almost down, giving him an idea of how long he had slept. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, just to relax. He rationalized that Kitt would let her know he was inside, when his eyelids became too heavy.

He noted the blanket over him, smiling slightly he tried to shift, only to be rewarded with a sharp pain across the wound. The woman may not have known how to hold a knife, or how to use one for that matter, but she got him good. From just below his collar bone on the left hand side, diagonally across his body to below his ribs on the right. It was deep and it hurt. Shifting he could see his blood had seeped through the cloth taped over the stitches. His shirt was still clean, thankfully. He'd have hated to ruin her furniture. The woman had been hysterical and he had been careless. One moment he was facing her, ready to disarm her, the next the child was behind him, running towards her mother, then he was on the ground in agony. Kitt's tyres had entered his line of sight and all he could think about was getting to safety. As she reached out towards him with the knife again, he kicked out. Kitt could not help for fear of hitting the panicked child. Instead, he watched as the knife scraped his partner's head, the woman falling over him in her attempt to retrieve the weapon. Michael would later assume the husband had run off to call for help, but he couldn't be sure. Neighbors had intervened at that point, dragging her away from him, giving him access to Kitt. After hauling himself into the car, he didn't remember much until he woke at the hospital a few hours later.

Devon was going to kill him. It was not his place to step in. But he heard the threats, saw that she had a knife in hand. He couldn't stand by and watch the child get hurt. It might not have come to that, he knew his boss would argue, but it could have. That wasn't a risk Michael was willing to take.

Opening his eyes again, he met Jamie's concerned ones.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hi." Michael lifted himself into a sitting position. It wasn't easy. His skin pulled the stitches as he moved.

Jamie watched him shift, saw the pain in his expression. "Would you like something?"

"I think I've imposed on you enough." Half groaning, he kept moving until he found a somewhat comfortable position.

"I told you it was an open invitation, and I meant it." Michael relaxed slightly. "Now, would you like something?"

"Water would be nice?"

"That's easy."

"Did Kitt talk to you?" He called over his shoulder.

"A little. He told me what happened."

"Did he say anything else?" Michael's concern touched her. She should have known that he'd know his partner well enough to read into his moods.

"Yes he did. And I told him to talk to you."

"He agreed?"

Jamie smiled, handing him the glass. "He agreed. He told me that talking to me helped him sort his feelings so he could talk to you." Michael's head dropped. "It's not what you think." She reassured him. "It's not a lack of trust. It's a fear of disappointing you."

"Disappointing me? He could never..."

Jamie held up a hand. "You know that, and I know that. But he watched you get hurt, with no idea how to help you."

Michael took a swallow before answering, letting the cool liquid calm him. "He did help me. He always does. His sudden interference prevented her from slicing me in two. He got me to the hospital. I don't remember much after I climbed into the car."

"You passed out right after." Kitt's voice over the comlink prevented Jamie from having to answer.

"Kitt, I know I don't say 'thank you' enough..."

"You don't have to. It's not what I..."

As Kitt's voice trailed off, leaving Michael slightly hanging, Jamie stepped in.

"It may not be what you need Sweetheart, but it can help." Michael looked at her with wide eyes.

"I don't think so. Michael, you do thank me, in many ways."

"Then what is bothering you, Pal?"

"I feel that I could have prevented your injury." Kitt's voice sounded small, tenuous to both of them inside the house.

"I think we both know me better than that." Michael shifted, grunting in pain. "I jump first, think later. And I get what I deserve."

"What are you talking about?" Jamie's angry tone caught him a little off guard.

"I wasn't paying attention. I didn't think she would try anything, not with her daughter running behind me. I can just hear what Devon is going to say."

"He has already been informed." Michael groaned, this time, not from physical pain.

"Do I want to know what he said?"

"It wasn't what he said, it was how he said it."

"I'm gonna lose my job at this rate."

"No you're not." Jamie smiled. She would bet that Kitt had jumped outside. "No one else would put up with Kitt."

"Excuse me?" Michael chuckled at the light hearted teasing.

"I think Kitt's right. You have it backwards, no one would put up with me." Looking around the room, feeling the strange contentment fill him, the one he usually felt when with Kitt and Jamie. The feeling of belonging and acceptance.

"You want to spend the night?" Jamie asked, catching the look on his face. He nodded, slightly embarrassed by his own need. "Not a problem. "Let me go move my car to make room for Kitt in the garage. You want me to grab your bag?"

"Please." Moving to stand, his head began to swim. Reaching out, Jamie half caught him, his hands on her shoulders, steadying himself. Another deep, but painful breath and his head cleared.

"Okay?" Jamie asked as the pressure on her shoulders lessened.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be. Let's make sure you are strong enough to deal with Devon before you head back." Even Kitt snorted in response her comment.

Leaving Michael, Jamie headed outside to her car.

"There is not need for you to trouble yourself in this manner."

Jamie smiled at the black car, watching for a moment as the lights slowly tracked from side to side on his nose. "Yes there is. It's supposed to get cold tonight. If I refuse to leave my car out, you shouldn't be out either." It only took a minute to move her car over anyway. Closing the garage door behind them, Kitt's scanner reflected off the far wall. 'Yes,' she thought to herself, 'I could get used to this.'

"Jamie?" Kitt's soft voice caused her to pause as she reached into the trunk for Michael's bag. Looking up, she could just make out the lights on his voice modulator. "Thank you."

"You're both welcome." Closing the hatch, she returned to the house.

Michael was on the phone, slouched over the table, his head in his hand, grunting answers every now and then before finally hanging up. He looked absolutely miserable when he finally made eye contact.

"Devon?" Jamie asked.

"A very unhappy one at that."

Shrugging, she placed the bag on the floor behind the couch. "You knew that."

"I did. It didn't make talking to him any easier."

"Can I ask what he said?" Hopping up on the counter across from Michael.

"He told me that next time I should mind my own business. That for all the times I whine about cases being police bonded, I got what I deserved for jumping into the middle of one. The rest I don't particularly want to rehash."

"You can stay here as long as you need." She was dismayed at Devon's reaction.

"I'm not hiding from him."

Shaking her head at him, smiling at his angry blue eyes. "I never suggested that you do. You need to heal. Speaking of which, when are you supposed to change the dressing?"

Michael just looked at her for a moment. "It comes off when I take a shower, then I have some cream to put on it."

"You don't need to replace the bandages?" Michael shook his head. Turning to the kitchen, catching sight of the clock on the wall, realizing just how late it was. "You hungry?"

"Actually..." His face had brightened considerably.

"Dumb question, I know. Okay, I'll make something warm and light, how's that?"

"Perfect. I'm gonna get changed." She nodded as he pointed behind him at the bathroom with his thumb.

When he returned from his shower, Jamie was just setting the filled bowls on the table. He felt better. The dark sweat pants he had changed into didn't pull at his stitches, nor did the T-shirt. He was also comfortable. He couldn't remember the last time he was able to relax to this degree with a woman.

Looking up, Jamie smiled. "Still hungry?"

Michael smirked, "when am I not?"

"Good. Soup, toast and you can grab whatever you want to drink."

Kitt had been listening in, monitoring his partner. Now he was beginning to realize that there was no need to. Jamie would take very good care of Michael. Shutting down, Kitt recharged his stressed systems.

Michael had insisted on helping Jamie clean up after dinner. It didn't matter how much she insisted that he sit and relax, he half pushed her out of the way to assist in washing dishes. Shaking her head as she put the last dish away, she faced her worn out guest. "Do you want the bed tonight?" Her question came out more unsure than she had intended.

Shaking his head, surprised at her offer and very touched. "Naw, I'm okay on the couch. I was comfortable there before. And I think being locked on the couch keeps me from moving too much."

"You sure?"

"Yes." His hand slid across her jaw, his palm resting against her cheek. He loved the way her face fit into his hand, how her hair curled around his fingers. "Thank you." His voice had dropped and roughened as his emotions rose again. He could lose control so easily, standing in the middle of her house, alone, with the way she was looking at him.

"Anytime, you know that." Her smile was shy, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. Shaking off the feeling, capping his emotions again, he removed his hand as she backed away a few steps before breaking eye contact and heading to bed. He prayed for the time to be right, he wanted a loving relationship with her almost too much. He hoped the little responses he was seeing weren't a figment of his imagination. He was convinced he would know when, or if, they were ready for their relationship to progress. Turning off the light, he carefully crawled under the blanket, closing his eyes.

Jamie watched as the outer room went dark, hearing Michael moving about for another few minutes. In her mind's eye, she watched him walk across the room before settling himself for the night. Her door was open a crack, she had left it so, just in case he needed anything during the night. Plus she trusted him. She had right from the start, not that she could explain why. It wasn't due to the attraction she felt for him. She had recognized that reaction right off the bat. But the way she felt when he touched her, it was all so new to her, bordering on frighteningly wonderful. Sure she had dated before, she hadn't fibbed to Tara earlier. She had just neglected to mention a few things, like she had never been truly in love, nor had she wanted to be with someone before. If Michael offered a more serious relationship, she wasn't sure if she was ready for that step, no matter how much she wanted it. Silently she thanked him for taking things slow. It was her last thought before drifting off.

Michael picked her up from work early that Monday morning. He was wearing the most appealing, yet worrisome grin on his face. Even the Cheshire Cat looked more innocent. The most irritating aspect was that he refused to explain himself. Only saying that this concerned Foundation business and her help was required.

Devon looked up from his mound of papers as Michael guided Jamie into his office. "Ah good, you were able to find her."

"That was the easy part, dragging her away from her computer was another thing." Michael motioned for Ja to take a seat, then perched himself on the only corner of the desk that was not currently occupied by legal type papers.

"I take it you haven't taken the time to explain yourself?" Michael's compulsion for game playing never ceased to amaze the older man. Michael's grin broadened devilishly. The silver head shook in frustration.

"Jamie, your expertise is required. Michael has been asked to investigate a case in the horse industry." That got her attention. "You and Michael are to go in as a couple. You as an instructor and Michael as a hired hand."

"Devon... I haven't been on a horse in years."

"You were always one of the best. I have no doubts in your abilities."

Jamie sat, letting this all sink in. Her, on a case? Could she do it? It wasn't like she didn't know the horse industry. She had practically grown up in it. Her parents had been avid horse lovers, placing her on a horse as soon as she could sit up on her own. Teaching and training had been a large part of her life for many years. But since Wilton had died, that part of her life had been left behind in favor of establishing her independence. She simply didn't have time anymore. Looking up at Michael, 'this could be fun', sprang into her mind.

"Okay, so what are we dealing with?"

Devon smiled. He knew she would agree, he just hadn't been sure how long she might need to make up her mind. "Michael already has the file. The gist of it is that a small, striving facility has been plagued with a number of horse deaths over the past few months. Young horses dying of heart related problems, competitors finding their horses dead in the fields and such the like."

"Sounds like insurance fraud."

Michael looked at her. "You've heard of this before?" Amazement clear in his voice.

"A number of years back a vet and a trainer teamed up in quite the scam. It took years to gather the evidence and finally convict them."

"Hopefully it won't take the two of you that long."

Michael snorted. "When do we leave?"

"You are expected to arrive Friday night."

"I better do my homework then." Jamie stood, asking Michael, "can I see that file?"

"I'll hand it to you on the drive back."

Devon watched the pair exit his office. Placing them together was a smart idea. He somehow knew it.

Jamie walked into the empty garage later that day, looking for Bonnie. Devon had informed her a short time ago that Bonnie was searching for her.

"Bonnie?" Calling seemed to be her best bet to catch someone's attention.

"I'll be out in a second." Bonnie's voice drifted over from the back.

A minute or so later, Bonnie strode towards Jamie with a devious smile on her face.

"What?" Greatly curious, but not wary, Ja took delight in the other woman's openly displayed pride.

"Well, I never did find out where the little friend from your lamp came from, but I do have this for you." Holding out a tiny, familiar looking watch, Ja just stared at it for a moment.

"Really?" She couldn't think of anything else to say. She was far too astounded.

Half laughing, Bonnie placed it in her hand. "Here's how you work it." Taking a few minutes, Bonnie showed the smaller woman the details of the comlink.

"Why?" Still stuck on one word questions.

"Because Kitt asked me to make you one."

"Kitt asked?" She'd graduated to two words.

"Yup. He said that he wanted to be able to keep you safe. And he'd have a better chance if he could monitor you."

"I don't know what to say. I didn't expect this."

"You are welcome. You seem to have made a lasting impression on Kitt. And Michael as well, I think."

"Kitt is wonderful. You've done a great job."

Bonnie's turn, "what do you mean, I've done?"

"He's your child. You raised him. Sure Michael had a large hand in it, but you're the one who taught him right from wrong and all that."

"It's just programming."

"And what do you think it is in people? We are all programmed. Our morals and behaviors come from what our parents set for us."

"I never thought of it in that manner before." Shyly shrugging, she watched Ja put on the watch. "I do consider him my baby. Everyone knows that. I didn't realize how much like raising a son it would be like. It's just.."

"Immaculate conception." Both women collapsed into laughter for a moment. "Have you ever thought of having kids, Bonnie?"

"No, not any more. I have one, and that's enough. Plus his best friend keeps me on my toes with his...antics shall we say."

"I'm well aware of them, thank you. Your son keeps bring his distraught friend to my doorstep."

"I had heard about that. Kitt tells me you can work wonders on Michael." Ja let the impish gleam in Bonnie's eyes pass her by.

"I help him to see that things that go wrong are not always his fault."

"He does take his responsibilities very seriously."

"Sometimes too seriously I think. He tends to blame himself for things that are far beyond his control."

"I know, so does Kitt. Dangerous business or not, they feel that they can rescue every client. It doesn't happen that way. I wish it would."

"You and me both." Taking a deep breath, Ja let some of her feelings show. "I have to admit, the closer we get to heading out, the more scared I feel about this."

"You wouldn't be human if you weren't. Michael used to get the jitters in the beginning. Kitt's door would shake as he opened it. I worried myself into fits back then. Michael would never admit to it, but Kitt knew and protected him as best he could. They disappeared for about two days after Kitt's ordeal in the acid pit. I have no idea where they went, or what they did. When Michael and Kitt returned the bond between them was tangible. I have an idea of what they talked about. Kitt once mentioned that he felt a kinship with Michael, both of them having overcome a great fear."

"He's very romantic isn't he?"

"Michael or Kitt?"

"Both, but I think Kitt more so. He sees life in such a positive light."

"He developed that himself. I tend to be cynical."

"I would never have described you as cynical?" Ja frowned, this was different side to her long standing friend.

"I don't tend to show it very often. Kitt knows of it from all the time we've spent together."

"And your arguments with Michael?"

Bonnie chuckled, "yeah, them too. I've said some nasty things to him before."

"I know. Not just from Michael talking to me, but from the Foundation grapevine."

"It's amazing what trickles down that."

"According to it, you and Michael have quite the... fling shall we say, going."

"Oh, yeah, I've heard that one too. Michael's far too much like a big pesky brother to me."

"He feel's the same way about you"

"Are you sure? Sometimes I feel like he doesn't even like me."

"That's called sibling rivalry." Bonnie playfully punched her arm. Shaking a finger at Bonnie, "and violence too, Kitt would not approve."

"If Kitt knew half the things I do, he would not approve."

"Boy do you ever sound like a mother."

"I'm too young to have a grown child."

"If he continues to hang around Michael, he'll never grow up." Pausing, the half turning back to Bonnie. "Is it possible for an AI to regress?"

"If Michael is involved, anything is possible."

"Did I hear my name?" The deep voice called as Michael walked in with Kitt following beside.

"Speak of the devil." Bonnie whispered to her friend.

"I heard that." Michael dropped petulantly onto Kitt's prow. The two girls sniggered at each other for a moment. "I don't think I like the two of you talking. Bonnie stuck her tongue out at him before heading towards the back. "Don't stick it out of you're not willing to use it." Michael called after her.

"You got an ice cream?" Bon countered from behind a stack of electronic equipment.

"Face it Michael, you are out classed." Kitt contributing the teasing did not improve Michael's attitude.

"Who's side are you on?" He fired towards the windshield, behind him.

"Michael, I learned a long time ago to form my own opinions." Feeling something slightly different, Kitt scanned the garage. With great delight he spotted the new watch. "Bonnie made you one."

"Huh?" Michael looked up from pouting.

"I just got it today." Absentmindedly, she began playing with her comlink.

Seeing what she was fiddling with, Michael stepped from the hood, reaching for her left arm. He felt the strangest emotion run through him as his brain acknowledged what she was wearing. Swallowing, he looked up at her.

His eyes held a mix of hurt, surprise and anger. Without realizing it, she took a step back from him.

Kitt, sensed he had better step in. "I asked Bonnie to make it for her." Keeping his voice low, he still received the backlash from Michael as his head spun to face his partner.

"Why?" The usually cheerful voice was shaking with this new emotion.

"Because she is not experienced in this line of work. She has not been exposed to the dangers. I thought this might help us keep her safe." Praying his reasoning would get through his partner's thick head.

Sighing, Michael had to agree. That didn't mean he had to like it. This assignment was going to be an eye opener for him, he could just feel it.

Kitt had been searching for his partner for over an hour. Michael had left the garage shortly after he discovered the comlink on Jamie. He had a suspicion that Michael would be a little upset. Michael's reaction, however, left Kitt feeling like he'd overstepped a boundary. One he wasn't aware of, until now. Sighing to himself he scanned the area again. Where ever Michael had gone, he'd done a fine job of concealing himself. Twice more around the property, and three more detailed scans in the fading light, before he found his partner.

Michael sat, facing the stream that bordered  
the farthest reaches of the property. He didn't know why he was feeling like this. And the more he felt it, the angrier he became at himself.

Hearing the familiar hum, he knew his time alone had come to an end. Not that he'd come to any conclusions during that time. Sensing, more than seeing, he waited for Kitt to park behind him. Leaning back, he found himself supported by the right side front tyre.

"Why does it bother you so?"

"I have no idea Kitt."

"Michael.." There was exasperation in Kitt's voice.

"I swear to you Kitt, I can't tell you why. I've been sitting here for hours and haven't pin pointed any reason for this childish reaction. And it's driving me nuts."

"May I take a stab in the dark?" Michael shrugged. "Could it be because the comlink is something that only *we* have shared?" Sitting up a little straighter, Michael managed to grab onto one of the emotions flying about in his head. Jealousy? No not quite, more like he was losing something special.

"Maybe... I feel more like.."

"Like what?" Now that Michael was talking, Kitt prayed he'd discover the reason for his discontent.

"Like I'm losing a part of you." He felt the car startle behind him.

"Michael, I'd never..."

"I know. This is stupid and it's foolish and I can't seem to stop it." His voice had dropped to almost a whisper by the time he completed his sentence. He let his head rub along the fender, cherishing the warmth and the life that radiated from the car.

"It's not stupid Michael. I've felt it before as well. I also could not stop the fears. All I want is to keep her safe."

"I know. And I agree with you."

"But your heart and your mind are at odds?" He felt Michael nod. Sighing to himself, he despised himself for having caused this. "Maybe I shouldn't have..."

"Don't second guess yourself because of my shortcomings. I care for her as well, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her. You knew that and took the initiative to protect her. Every gut feeling I have thinks you're brilliant."

"But you are still upset."

"I'll work through it Pal, don't worry about that."

"If you don't mind, I believe I'll continue to worry until this is resolved."

"Actually, I think I like you worrying about me." Michael continued to snuggle into Kitt's fender, surrounding Kitt with a wonderful aura of closeness with his partner.


	2. It Begins

Late Friday afternoon Michael, Jamie and Kitt pulled into the long driveway leading to the facility. Rolling green fields surrounded them on either side. Near the end of the gravel drive lay a parking lot, tucked into the side of a field, opposite to the large sand ring. The brown barns could be seen off to the left. The driveway came to a 't' section, left leading to the barns, right taking you up to the house.

Parking, both exited the car stretching. Jamie had read the file during the 3 hour trek. Patricia Olander, 33, divorced. Purchased this property a few years back after working as manager at a similar facility for years. Her facility, Greenlands, had a respectable reputation, competitors who were consistently in the ribbons and a string of young horses constantly for sale.

Walking towards the first barn that was attached to the arena, Michael called out a greeting. Immediately there was a commotion from inside the barn.

"Jesus Christ!" A deep female voice cursed at whatever horse she was holding. Jamie could see the two struggling in the isle way. The large horse broke free, running back out. Michael froze. He had no idea how to protect them from a galloping horse. A quick look towards Ja changed his whole assessment.

She stood, mouth open, eyes shimmering with tears as the horse barreled towards her, screaming once as it came into the sunlight. Skidding to a stop, head pressed into Jamie, the mahogany horse nickered and nuzzled the woman beside him. He reached to take a hold of the halter, jumping back as teeth snapped at him.

"Britt?" He barely heard Jamie's shaking voice. The horse that had snapped at him was nuzzling Jamie lovingly. In return Jamie had her arms around the big head, hugging the mare.

"Holy shit! Jamie? It must be you in front of that bitch."

"Trish?" Jamie lifted her head from the mare's forehead. Trish knew to keep a fair distance from the large horse.

"Well I'll be. I had no idea you were coming this way." Turning to Michael, she offered her hand. "You must be Michael Knight?"

"Patricia Olander I presume." Trish was tall, 5'8 woman with a large frame, blotchy skin and carrot red hair.

"That's me. Is Jamie with you?" Michael nodded, still amazed at the picture before him.

"I can't believe you still have her." Jamie had turned to face the other two, the horse was standing behind her, it's head over her shoulder in an protective gesture.

"Yeah, and who's going to take that Cow? I can't even get her on a trailer to sell her to the meat man."

"Not that you would."

"No," Trish sighed, looking at the pair, "I couldn't do that. Come on, bring your beast inside."

Walking inside Michael took stock of the facilities. This barn was the closest to the roadway and the easiest to access. Behind it, down the hill slightly were three others, progressively further apart. Fields opened up on either side. Brown three board fencing enclosed the fields.

Without having to touch the horse, she followed Jamie inside and into the stall. After removing the halter and hanging it as she closed the door, Jamie leaned against the front of the stall. Michael and Jamie faced their client.

"I guess you two need some information?"

Standing in the middle of the concrete isle way, Michael noticed the bustle of working students outside. "Have you conducted a check on all your employees?"

"No, I never thought I'd need to. Most of them are teens or early twenties looking for experience, or training in the competitive world. Kids don't last long here. The work is rigorous and demanding. Long hours, lots of injuries and you keep on going." Michael smirked knowingly.

"Okay, we'll run a check on them just to be on the safe side. Can we also get a list of all your clients? Anyone who has knowledge of the facility and it's routines."

"Alright, I'll get that to you tomorrow. As it stands, you two officially start on Monday. Typically I give newcomers the weekend to familiarize themselves with the facility and how I work. Jamie already knows what I expect since we learned from the same person."

Michael turned to Jamie, "you're just full of surprises today."

Facing Michael, half frowning, "I thought you knew about my riding background?"

"I knew you had ridden, and that you were good. But that's it. Devon refused to give me anymore details."

"How is Devon these days?"

"Some as always. He even looks the same."

"You know Devon?" The two women smiled at Michael's incredulous expression.

"For a long time. That's how I knew to call him. I haven't seen either of them since Jame stopped riding." Tipping her head to her friend, "why did you stop riding?"

"Real life bit me in the butt. After Wilton died, I had to fend for myself. I didn't have the time or the money to keep it up." Regret was something she had long learned to live with. But breathing in the smells of the hay, the fields and of horse, she realized how much of herself she had given up.

"Okay." Michael took a deep breath, looking around the barn. "Let's get settled in and have a look around."

Leading them up to the house, Trish explained her daily routines to them, making it seem like just another addition to the workers. Jamie had expected most of Trish's management ideas. Michael, however had to listen carefully.

The house from the outside looked like a tiny bungalow, once inside, it resembled the Tardis. The further into it you wandered, the larger it appeared. Built into a hill, the house took a right angled turn in the middle. Built with a mixture of brick and wood, it had a warm, homey feel. Cherry stain was used on the cedar, adding an elegance. The rooms were small, but practical. All the 'apartments' were self contained, yet easily accessible to the main area. Ja and Michael were the only couple at the moment. Four others occupied the house, including Trish.

After opening the door, and handing the keys over, Trish left, claiming barn work was calling her.

"Pass me a pillow. This seems to be a nice corner over here." Michael placed his bag down under the far window.

Jamie stopped, regarding him for a moment. "Michael, look I know that this is going to sound all wrong, but, you don't have to sleep on the floor. I think we've known each other long enough that I can trust you."

Turning to meet her gaze, the suspicious expression turned to relief. "Yeah, well I wasn't exactly looking forward to 3 weeks on the ground."

"Plus, how would it look if someone walked in and you were over there. I usually sleep fully clothed anyway." She shrugged. Finding this conversation not as awkward as she'd expected.

Moving his stuff to the opposite side of the bed, he turned back to her. "You sure?"

Smiling, "yeah, I'm sure. Just don't make me regret it."

"I will, don't worry." He teased. "I have been told, by a certain partner that I sleep like a log."

"As long as you don't thrash, or hog the bed, I'll be happy."

"Think about where I'm used to sleeping."

"Have you ever thought that you should trade your bed in for car seat? You may be more comfortable."

"Funny."

"This room is gorgeous, if nothing else." Taking her first real look at her surroundings. The room was done in cedar, giving the appearance of a cabin, with cathedral ceilings and large picture windows. The two night tables and mirrored dresser were rustic style. The 'bed' was actually a mattress on the floor. Functional, but not in the norm. The bathroom was off to the right, done similarly, around a white tub and toilet. Looking out the window, the trout stream flowed slowly in the afternoon sun two stories below her.

"It is quite the spot isn't it?" Jumping, Ja turned to face the man behind her. "Sorry." He chuckled.

"Staying in stealth mode is going to give you away. Horsey people are not the most light footed people on the planet."

"I like being different."

"You would." Jamie sighed, turning back to the reflection of them in the window. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into here."

Michael shrugged behind her. "I've heard that one before."

"No, that's not what I mean." There was a smile in her voice as he peered over her shoulder. "The work, it's lots of physical labor. Trish meant it when she said lots of hard work and injuries. But it's not like you have adrenaline to run off of. You're going to get tired fast."

Michael tipped his head from side to side considering her warning. "What about you?"

"I've done it before. Trish and I started out in a seventy horse facility, just the two of us doing the work. Everything, mucking, turning out, hay, property management, training, you name it, we did it."

"Then why are you warning me?"

"We wanted it Michael. I knew I wanted horses in my life, so I was willing to work for it. And though you may be fit, this will be like nothing you've done before."

"Your point is?" There was a note of irritation to his question.

Smiling, "let me know if you need anything?"

"Like?" Irritation turned to amazement.

"I learned a bit of massage therapy for horses and people a few years back." That caught his attention.

Staring at her, half dumbfounded, his emotions rising even though he knew perfectly well it was an innocent comment. "I'll keep that in mind." Jamie smirked at his reddening face.

"I'm going to ask a dumb question here, but if you've known Trish for so long, how come..." Jamie turned to face him fully.

"I didn't clue in that she was running this place?" Michael nodded. "I'm going to assume Olander is her married name. I knew her as Trish Cable."

Michael nodded, "that makes sense."

"We kind of lost touch when I stopped riding and concentrated on the Foundation."

"What was your real reason, Ja?" He asked gently.

Jamie's head dropped as she looked away from him. "I didn't have the money. My job doesn't pay all that well. I hadn't realized how much Wilton was helping me with my riding. He had set everything up with my coach. Looking back, I was foolishly naive. If I had known, I would have made more of an effort to support myself and Britt."

"Ouch, that bites."

"It would be like you not being able to support Kitt. Having to leave him, knowing that he was out there, and miserable without you, but you had no way to upkeep him."

"I don't think I could handle it." Michael placed his hands on her shoulders. "Why didn't you say anything to Devon?"

Jamie stiffened, eyes bright with anger. "What, and expect him to cover my ass as well? I think I'm too big to be asking for handouts."

"That's not what I meant."

"Sorry, I know." Her eyes dropped to the beige carpet. "It's a bit of a sore spot with me."

Smirking, Michael returned to unpacking. "I noticed. Why, out of curiosity?"

Glancing back out the window, ashamed of her outburst. "Because it's what I'm accused of doing on a regular basis."

"I'd heard the rumors and the remarks before I met you. Kitt told me to ignore them and I'm glad I did." Jamie turned from the window to him, sharing the affectionate smile.

"Yeah, well, you belong to a rare and dying breed."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Just don't get used to them."

"With you and Kitt around, how could I possibly?"

"So you gonna ride or what?" Trish cornered Jamie the next morning.

"I was thinking about it."

"Might as well. No one's been on that cow since you left."

"Really?"

"Yeah, right. If I do manage to actually get my butt in that saddle, it isn't long before she bucks it right back out."

Jamie laughed, "okay, I'll get changed."

"Where's Michael, by the way?"

"He went out last night to scout the area." Trish nodded at her retreating form.

Twenty minutes later, Jamie wandered into the barn to find not only Britt tacked up and ready, but Devon and Michael standing by, speaking with Trish. Groaning to herself as she made her way over, the last thing she wanted was an audience for her first ride.

Michael, hearing footsteps, glanced behind him as Jamie entered the cool barn. His eyes widened slightly. He had seen the girls wandering around in breeches and tall boots, but this was Jamie and the crop top t shirt she wore did little to conceal her figure. He struggled to squash the stirrings within him again.

"Great, a peanut gallery to watch me fall off."

"All the more thrilling for the spectators." Jamie fired Devon a dirty look as she took the reins from Trish.

"You got her tacked up? And with all you body parts still in order?"

"Smart ass. This is the last time I get her ready for you." Jamie smiled knowing it wouldn't be.

Devon, Trish and Michael made their way up the stairs in the rear of the tack room to the large, bright viewing lounge as Jamie entered the arena.

"So you have no clues as to who might want to sabotage your business?" Devon continued from earlier as they crossed the white linoleum floor to the windows over looking the huge arena.

Trish shook her head. "I couldn't dream of doing the things to horses that these people are."

Michael shrugged, keeping half an eye on the girl that was now on horseback below them. "Someone who cares more about the money than the animals."

Turning a jaundiced eye at Michael, "there are far too many of those in this business."

Lifting surprised and confused eyes at the woman, "I would have thought that people were more concerned about the horses?"

"Only those of us that take care of them, and that doesn't always apply either. Those that come in, spend an hour or two and then leave don't care overly much for their animals. Now, there are exceptions, I have college students here that just can't bare the thought of selling their best friend and put up with this type of an arrangement while they are in school."

Michael winced, it would be similar to the thought of him selling Kitt. But there were those out there that saw his best friend as a collection of electronics. A very valuable one at that. Understanding began to settle in on him, and he didn't care for the feeling.

Feet running up the stairs caught all their attentions. Two of the female working students and the other male farm hand paused at the top of the stairs, slightly out of breath.

"You do know!" The blond commented in surprise.

Trish laughed. "Of course. Does anything happen on this property that I don't know about?"

'Dumb question.' Michael thought.

"Who is she?" The blond asked as they joined the group by the windows.

"That's Britt's mum. Jamie Williams. She is going to be our new coach/trainer. And this is Michael, Jamie's other half. He'll be working with Rick. Michael, this is Beth, Tasha and Rick." Shaking hands in turn, Michael took note of all of them. The two girls were medium height, Beth had long blond hair, Tasha with mousey brown, both had brown eyes and dark tans. Rick however sparked a mistrust in him. The guy was maybe 5'9, cropped dark hair and beady brown eyes. It was the look in those eyes that caught Michael's attention.

"I didn't realize she wasn't yours."

"She was left in my trust. Jamie had some family issues to deal with. This is Devon by the way."

"I'm an after thought now am I?" Michael snickered, he had not seen the older man so relaxed outside of the Foundation before. Trish flashed an apologetic smile at him.

"She can definitely ride." Tasha leaned against the window, watching the pair trotting below.

"You should see her when she's fit." Trish glanced down for a second.

"I didn't realize you still had the mare." Devon felt his old pride returning. He and Wilton had been so proud of her accomplishments. He felt slightly guilty at not encouraging her to keep them up after his friend had died.

"Like anyone else can get a leg over that mare." Devon's shoulders began shaking to Michael's surprise. He stared at his mentor, at a loss for why he was surreptitiously covering his laughter and why Trish was joining in.

"Boy can she ever ride. Look at her move." Rick was now just as interested as the girls, if not more so. Jamie was sitting the trot, then moved into canter, her body easily following the horses' movement. "I'd like to be under her." Aiming his next statement towards Michael, "hey man, if you ever get bored..." Michael's eyes flashed at the wiry man.

Devon caught the look. He knew very well of Michael's standards for treatment towards women, but this was more, he was sure of it. Michael had begun asking him about her a few months ago. To Devon's delight. In his mind, the thought of the two of them together brought a smile to his face. Michael had turned back, watching Jamie's ride. He was leaning casually against the window frame, arms crossed in front of his chest, but the way he was watching...Devon smiled, sure of his assessment now.

An hour and a half later Jamie let herself into their room. Closing the door behind her and locking it, she turned and smiled. Micheal was asleep on the bed, looking like he'd dropped there after Devon left. Trying to keep quiet and failing miserably, she grabbed a change of clothes before entering the bathroom for a soak in the tub. She was already feeling the effects of not riding for years and expecting her body to remember how. Actually, the how was easy, the strength was another matter. She had remained fit, but riding was unlike any other sport and her legs, back and abs were reminding her of that.

Michael was sitting up in bed when she exited the bathroom.

"Hey, how was your night?"

Shrugging as he swung his legs over the edge. "We found footprints along all the outlying fields, one of the fences had been marked by the looks of it, but that's it. All things that could easily be chalked up to a kid out for a walk playing around."

"Marked? How?"

"There was an 'X' scratched into the paint."

"Which field?"

"Farthest one to the west."

"The youngster's field."

"The one, I assume, that receives the least amount of attention."

"Not much in comparison, no."

Michael spoke into his hands as he rubbed his face. "So it's most likely someone who knows the operations here." Lifting his head, he looked outside, then checked his watch and shook his head.

"Oversleep?" Jamie asked.

"Yes and no. I guess you can keep me straight on the routine around here."

"Did you get a chance to check up on the students files?"

Michael chuckled, "getting into this are you?"

Jamie shrugged, slightly embarrassed. "I'm going to be working with these people too. I just want to know what I'm getting myself into."

Her embarrassment was adorable to him, but he liked her straight forward approach. "Beth was charged with shoplifting, but that was years ago, and nothing of consequence. Tasha was clean. Rick however, has a number of assault charges against him, most were dropped for one reason or another." There was no mistaking what Michael thought the reasons behind the dropped charges were. "The rest resulted in fines and one overnight jail stay until he sobered up."

"Your all round guy." Michael snorted. "Still leaves us empty handed." Jamie leaned against the wall in front of him.

"I asked Bonnie to look into all the attacks and the deaths of the horses around here, checking to see if any other barn has run into similar problems."

"Okay. Did you have anything specific you wanted to know about the routines?"

"Anything and everything I guess."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning against the pillows, she faced him, hiding the strange feeling within her at being this close to him in this context. "Morning feed is at 7:30, while the horses are eating we begin mucking out while you and Rick bring the tractor around, fences are fixed at that point. Any hay is brought down, feed containers are refilled. Horses are turned out next, weather permitting. I'm not sure what Trish expects from you and Rick afterwards, but we go for a lecture, then the students have a lesson. That should take us up to lunch. After lunch I ride and train. The students are expected to ride another horse, clean tack, bring in and feed. After that is considered personal time. Students are responsible for late night feed as well. But I think I might keep an eye on that to make sure no one strange is around at that time. I guess I'll be teaching the clients in the evenings."

"Sounds busy."

"I think that's an understatement."

"I meant to ask you, do you know what is so funny about the term 'get a leg over'?"

Jamie just stared at him for a moment, then the snickering began. "You do need to brush up on your colloquialisms." Michael's brow furrowed in annoyance. "It's a bit of a British term I believe - for having sex." Annoyance immediately left his features as Michael joined in.

"I was wondering why Devon was hiding his laughter. I would never have imagined his train of thought going down that path."

"It's rare, but it does." The feeling that this case was going to be a learning experience returned tenfold.

*

The first week had been a blur in Michael's eyes. Hard work during the daylight hours and surveillance at night. Finally he settled for parking on the high ridge that overlooked the property. Jamie had not been joking when she warned him about the labor. Trish expected perfection from everyone and everything. No complaints permitted. Granted Michael was not unfamiliar with hard work, but it had been quite some time since he'd asked his body to do so much on a consistent basis. Late Thursday evening, after Michael had endured a full day with Rick, moving fence posts and boards for the new divider in the far field, he had collapsed on the bed, so muscle sore he could barely move. The day's tension had been added to by Rick's constant lewd comments about Jamie. It had taken a considerable bout of Michael's self control not to plow the sleazy twerp with a fence board.

Jamie had followed him shortly afterwards, to find him face down, sprawled on the bed.

"Where do you hurt the most?"

Michael cracked an eye at her, "shoulders and arms." He muttered into the green linen.

Jamie smiled, "off with the shirt and sit up."

Now Michael was truly baffled. "Why?"

From the bathroom, she called back to him. "I told you, I can take care of most muscle strains." Reappearing with a small bottle in her hands, she waited as he gingerly pulled his shirt off, then knelt behind him. Usually she preferred to sit behind whoever she was working on, but Michael's height didn't allow for that comfort, which was probably a good thing. "Now, I'm no professional, but I've been told I do good work."

Michael nodded waiting, a little uncomfortable with the situation. Jamie looked over him, then running her palms along the muscle that ran from his neck to his shoulder, she felt for tightness, knots or any other signs of injury. Shivering beneath her hands, he closed his eyes, breathing deep. His body automatically relaxed under her simple touch. Shaking her head, she couldn't believe what she was feeling. She had expected him to be more accustomed to using his arms and shoulders. Continuing down his arms to his elbows, she forced herself to concentrate on his structure, and not on the man she had her hands on. His body was tight, strained with an abundance of muscle knots. Pouring some of the baby oil she had grabbed into her hands, she rubbed them to warm it up before starting.

Michael had been concentrating on keeping his bodily reactions to a minimum, disappointed with himself at just how badly he was failing. Her hands were warm on his skin, sure as she worked on him. He had never known anything like this. Her fingers were strong, considerate. Constantly shifting from section to section, never breaking contact with him. Her palms worked the large muscles, causing him to groan as the pain faded.

"How do you know?" He finally broke the silence.

"It's easy. You see with your skin, not with your eyes. When I run my palm over your shoulder," she did so as she was explaining, "I can feel the tension, the clusters of tendons and ligaments that should move easily, that are so tight they feel like bow strings under your skin. If you remind me, I can show you on a horse. Once I know where the worst knots are, then I go about gently loosening them. I work by feel and your reactions. If you tense, I know I'm doing something wrong. If the muscle becomes more pliable, and you relax, I know I'm on the right track."

"Whatever your doing, it feels great."

"Good." She leaned in a little closer, sliding one hand over his shoulder, down passed his collarbone. Michael swallowed, stoping himself from reacting to where her hands were. Using her fingers as little as possible, she began to rotate his right shoulder. At first it was hard work, the muscles drawn tightly over the cartilage and bone. Eventually, she could easily get full rotation, receiving another groan of appreciation. His eyes were closed, his face completely relaxed. Smiling at the image, she moved to his other side to repeat the procedure. He was rewarding to work on. He winced in pain a few times, stiffening as she found a particularly sensitive spot, but easily worked through it. By the time she was done with his shoulders, back, upper arms and upper chest, he was half asleep, with a lazy smile on his face.

Moving out from behind him, before her hands found another reason to wander across his body, "get some sleep. I'll wake you up after late night." Michael nodded, easing back onto the bed, asleep before he was fully lying down.

*

It was well after midnight by the time he parked on the ridge. Sitting in the dark, Michael slouched in his seat, sighing.

"What's wrong Michael? You have been very subdued tonight."

"I've been thinking."

"That's a first." Michael fired an evil look at Kitt's panel. "Sorry. About what?" The note of amusement made his partner smile.

"Jamie." Kitt had figured as much.

"She is rather remarkable." The agreeable grunt told Kitt that was not what was bothering his friend. "Then what is it?"

"We've been through this before Kitt. We don't have time for me to become involved with someone."

"Is it time? Or is it a safety issue?" Kitt asked cautiously.

"I don't know. I understand what you're saying and yes, it might just be an excuse."

"Can I say something that may or may not help you resolve this dilemma."

Michael nodded, praying for his friend to come up with something that might just relieve the tumbling emotions.

"She is the first woman that I can honestly say that I love as well."

Michael's eyes widened slightly. He had never considered Kitt's feelings about some of the women he had previously dated. Sure Kitt had made it very clear if he intensely disliked someone. But rarely did he voice his feelings otherwise. "Do you think...?" Why the hell was he torturing himself? He occasionally had a rough time dealing with his life, how could he expect anyone else to cope.

"I think yes. She knows what we do and accepts it. Remember, she files our reports." Kitt observed the brooding man inside his cab for a moment. Michael had definitely fallen in love with Jamie. He just hadn't realized it. "She has also experienced the emotional fall out after our missions. How many times have you gone to her, seeking help? She has never turned you away, nor has she spurned your attitudes."

"No, she hasn't." The slight whisper told Kitt he had indeed sparked the wheels into turning. "Can I honestly ask her to become that involved in our lives? Once it's known that I'm seeing her, she becomes a target."

"I'm sure she is aware of that. And Michael?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

Brow furrowed, "for what?"

"For referring to it as 'our' life."

Closing his eyes, smiling contentedly, Michael hooked his arm over the steering wheel. "How could I possibly think of it any other way? We've been together through too much."

"Returning to our previous conversation, concerning Jamie, it is a decision you have to make. If I were you, I would take the risk." Pausing, Kitt almost laughed. "We risk our lives day in and day out, yet a decision that is commonplace for so many causes heartache for us."

"Ironic isn't it? Everyday concerns are not so everyday."

"I know you've had many sour experiences. I have to believe she's different."

"Why? Not that I'm disagreeing with you." Michael hurriedly added on.

Kitt smiled to himself. It was sounding more and more like Michael had made his decision. "The way in which she treats us. She has no fear of us."

"Of our partnership you mean?"

"Yes." Kitt suddenly found himself timid. They had never truly delved in depth of their relationship.

"Kitt... "

"I don't want you to think that if, or when, you decide to settle down... that I'd be a burden into that relationship."

"If you'd let me finish." Michael had a smile on his face, taking some of Kitt's fears away. "Any woman, if my life follows that path, must accept you. I won't, hell, I don't think I could, leave you." He held up a hand to stop Kitt from interrupting him. "I know it sounds corny, but we were made for each other."

"I keep thinking about what she said to you the other day." Kitt's tone took on the timid inflections again.

"Which bit?"

"Her asking you if you could leave me behind, knowing that I'd want you to stay, yet having to make that decision anyway."

"That whole concept was painful. I know it will never happen, we would find a way, even if it no longer included the Foundation. But, for a moment I imagined what it might be like, for something that drastic to occur for me to leave you behind, to know that you were out there, working with someone you didn't like, or didn't respect and I've never felt anything like that before." Letting his eyes roam over the familiar lights of Kitt's dash, the thought of not seeing them day after day, to not be able to sleep in the comfort of the cabin with the hum of the turbines in his ears, lulling him... it was almost too much for him to contemplate. Breaking the depressing thought cycle, needing reassurance from his partner, he ventured out on a limb. "I can't imagine, even in old age, not having you around. I know I'm making some wild assumptions here Kitt. But I'm asking you to stay with me."

"You don't have to ask. And they aren't wild. I've had a taste of another partner. You are my best friend as well as my driver."

"Family," both voices echoed inside the car.

"And," Kitt continued, "I can see Jamie as part of our family."

"So can I, Pal. I just have to make sure I don't screw it up."

"If you continue to worry about it, you will. She responds well to what she knows of you. I don't see her putting up with either of us if she didn't wish to."

Michael sat up straight. "Sorry Kitt, I hate to interrupt this, but did you see that?"

"There is a man walking along the far fence line."

"Can you give me a scan?"

"Male, good health, carrying some kind of rubberized hammer."

"Lets get down there." Michael hit the ignition, hearing the engine gun to life. He had to say it, it was too precious not to. "And Kitt, you could never be a burden to me." The lights on the voice box lit up for a moment, causing Michael to smile as he shifted into gear, hitting 'Silent Mode' as he headed towards their target.

Driving down from the ridge as quickly as he dared, he watched the dot on Kitt's screen approach, then enter the field. Cursing quietly, he parked on the far end of the field, behind a line of trees. Exiting the car after taking one last look at which direction the intruder was heading, Michael ducked under the trees, then climbed through the fence. Once he was inside the field, he was in plain sight. Keeping his movements fluid and low, he caught sight of the other man. The herd was up by the gate, still enjoying the few bales of hay that had been thrown into the field earlier. Slipping in behind the man, Michael tried to get a good look at him. Male for sure. Tall, about six foot. Black jeans and plaid work shirt, completed by the thick black gloves. The man was almost at the herd and Michael was almost within reach of him. Stepping closer, a twig snapped under Michael's foot. Startled, the attacker whirled around, swinging his weapon. Ducking, Michael just avoided having his head taken off. Slipping on the grass, he lost valuable time as the other man raced across the field, climbed over the fence and disappeared into the bush beyond. Reaching the fence, Michael activated the comlink.

"Any sign of him?" His feet on the bottom board, he leaned over the fence, he searching the dark tree line. The sheer number of trees and their over growth preventing him from seeing much.

"He's just exiting from the north west corner."

"Can we follow him?"

"He'll be out of scanner range by the time we hook up."

Pounding the fence with his palm, "dammit!" Crawling through the fence, Michael made his way back to where Kitt was parked. "Now that was a great example of how to sneak up on a suspect." Michael muttered with dark sarcasm as he reached for the door.

"There was no way you could have known that twig was there. Be realistic Michael."

"Yeah, I know. But we lost him, and I'm not happy about that."

"Shall we call it a night?" Kitt asked as the engine turned over.

"I guess. I doubt he'll try again tonight anyway." Michael took one last, long look around before driving off.

*

Entering the room, he tried to close the door quietly, sure Jamie would be asleep. There was enough light from outside that he could make out the edge of the bed and manoeuver his way around to the other side. Pulling off his jacket and shoes, he grabbed his t shirt and jogging pants before heading to the bathroom to change.

"Michael?" Jamie's whispered as he returned from the bathroom, her voice caught his attention as he reached around to flip the light off.

"I figured you were asleep."

"I sleep lightly." Came the amused response as the bed shifted. Turning to face him in the dark room, she noticed his expression. "What happened out there?"

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, then tucked a pillow under his ear. "Someone tried to introduce themselves to the lower field."

"Are the horses...?" She hurriedly asked.

"They are fine, most didn't even notice. He ran off before I could get a good look at him."

Jamie nodded, relieved that everyone was okay, and understanding his frustration. "Get a good night's sleep. I'm sure Kitt is keeping an eye out."

"No doubt," the words followed the snicker.

It wasn't long afterwards that Jamie heard his breathing even out as he fell asleep. She had been nervous about being in bed with him, but it was so natural. Her comfort level surprised her. Trusting him, and being in bed with him were two different things. Or so she had thought. Rolling back over, she let her eyes close, smiling at the small, snoring type sounds he made.

Jamie woke with her heart pounding. It took a few minutes before she realized where she was. The room was still dark, the clock on the night table glowing 4:30. She could feel Michael spooned around her as she lay on her right side. It was a safe, comfortable feeling. His elbow was heavy on her hip, but not uncomfortable. His breathing was deep, stirring her hair as he exhaled, causing his chest to touch her back as he inhaled.

Then his fingers twitched. Her eyes sprang open as her breath caught. Sometime during the night, his hand had come to rest, palm flat against her breast, his fingers tucked underneath her. He was fast asleep, she was sure of it, but still, the gentle contact was affecting her. Causing her to become intensely aware of where his body touched hers. Part of her didn't want to move away, enjoying his touch, another part was intensely aware of how little her leggings and t shirt separated them.

Shifting, she lifted his arm off of her, scooting out of the bed. She was wide awake now anyway. As she stepped into the bathroom, she could still feel the tingle inside her that the pressure of his hand had caused. Glancing back at him, he hadn't moved, still looking to hold her, even in his sleep.

Pulling up the ramp of the stationary semi in the early morning sun, Michael dropped his head back against the seat as Bonnie approached.

Smirking, she waited for Kitt to pop his hood. Glancing back round she noted that he still hadn't moved. "Getting to be too much for you, huh?"

"Jamie wasn't kidding when she said it was hard work. That added to the nighttime surveillance is killing me." Slowly he clambered out of the car, squeezing past Bonnie to grab a coffee. "Trish makes the worst coffee too."

"It must be raunchy for you to complain."

Firing her an amused dirty look, he focused on his mug for a moment. Taking a large swallow, he got to the point of his visit. "Did you have any luck with the police reports?"

Leaning into Kitt's engine, fiddling with something, she spoke over her shoulder at him. "You have no idea how difficult it was to get access to them. They are on the computer, just switch on the screen, you think you can do that?"

"Ha." Michael responded dryly. "Yes I am capable of that task." Reading over the file, memorizing the details of where they found the horses, how they were injured or killed and the time spans between attacks, something hit him. Facing Bonnie, who was still immersed under Kitt's hood. "Do you suspect police involvement?"

Straightening up to face him, resting on Kitt's prow, "it occurred to me. Usually with Foundation ID, I can easily access reports."

"But not this time?"

Shaking her head, "no, it was crazy all the red tape I ran into."

"Well it's a lead to check up on. Even if it's a small one." Pouring himself another mug, he motioned to Kitt. "How is he?"

"A little dusty, but otherwise fine. I'm sure you'll remedy that soon enough."

"I love your confidence in me." Michael checked his watch. "We better get going, I'm supposed to help Jamie this morning." Placing the quickly emptied cup on the counter, he moved towards Kitt.

"Got you on a leash now, does she?" Bonnie tossed back flippantly.

Michael froze at Bonnie's remark, Kitt's scanner flashed on full for a moment. "Bonnie?" Kitt's voice reflected Michael's utter shock.

Slowly turning, he looked at her, completely baffled. "I don't believe you just said that."

Bonnie shrugged, surprised by the protectiveness they both projected. "I was just being facetious."

"I should hope so." Michael grabbed the door that had been clicked open for him. Dropping into the seat he reached for the ignition, his eyes not leaving Bonnie's form. Shaking himself out of it, he backed out of the trailer, heading for the farm, late as usual.

Her morning was spent in a bit of a fog, her brain and body recalling her early morning discovery. Sure she had been with a few guys in her time, but Michael was different. If she didn't think so before, she knew for certain now. No one had ever caused her to feel like this, distracted her to this degree. She wanted more, she had for quite some time. She had noticed him a few times during the morning as he went about completing his assigned tasks. Each time it had brought forth the memory of his body behind hers, the feel of his hand against her.

Leading one of the youngsters in, her mind focused on an image of him she had seen earlier. He had already left when she returned from her shower and he had missed morning feed. Trish easily covered for him to the other workers. The first she saw of him, he had been standing with Rick beside main barn. It looked like they were discussing fencing. Michael stood head and shoulders over Rick, dwarfing the other man. The early sun had turned Michael's hair blond, outlined his body under his shirt. God, she had to stop doing this. Turning the horse around in the isle, she heard a scuffle behind her as he spooked. The next thing she new, she was on her ass against the far wall, stunned.

"Ja?" Michael's concerned call came as he ran into the barn. Rick had caught the horse, who had happily stopped to eat the first blade of grass available to him. Using the boards to help herself, she stood. "You alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded as she gave herself a mental once over. Nothing sore, nothing really hurting. "He spooked, tossing me aside. My own stupidity for daydreaming on the job." Taking the horse from Rick, ignoring his look of condemnation. "I'm fine, really." Cross tying the horse she reached for her groom kit, realizing just how sore she was going to be later. Michael's hand on her arm startled her.

"Are you sure?" He attempted to get her to face him. Instead she waved him off.

"Yes, I'm sure. That'll teach me to keep my mind on my work." Shaking her head, she tossed a half hearted smile at him.

Hurt slightly, yet not understanding why, he left the barn. He had too much to do, he didn't have the time to watch over her. Not that she'd let him, no matter how much he wanted to.

Jamie sat on the bleachers eating her lunch. She had immediately noticed the fancy silver Cadillac in the parking lot. It stood out amongst all the other vehicles. Only Kitt exuded the kind of importance that car did. Hoping up the first two steps, Michael joined her.

"Notice our new guest?"

"How could I not?" She responded around a mouthful of sandwich.

"The insurance company has sent in an investigator."

Jamie snorted. "Oh, yeah, this could be interesting."

"Devon didn't know." Jamie's eyebrows rose as she looked at him. Devon usually knew more than sum of all those involved. "The guy's been talking to Trish most of the morning."

"Great, she'll be in a rosy mood for the rest of the day." Jamie swallowed the last bite of her sandwich.

"I asked Kitt to look into our dear investigator, just to be on the safe side. Bonnie also ran the checks on the students and the clients - nada."

"I figured that." Michael threw a quizzical look in her direction. "Don't you think it would be sheer stupidity to kill horses in your own stable?"

"I've seen dumber moves." Michael's eyes followed the impeccably dressed, very short man climb into his Cadillac. Glancing at Michael, Jamie saw the amusement on his face.

"He works for an insurance company - what did you expect? Arnold?" Jamie commented dryly.

Shaking her head in frustration, Trish stepped up the bleachers and dropped down on the seat below the two. "I really hate those fucking investigators." She growled darkly before she tipped her head in Michael's direction. "No offence."

"None taken." Helping himself to one of Jamie's oranges, "did he seem legit?"

"Do any of those blood suckers?" Sighing, and also helping herself to an orange, leaving Jamie with none. "Yeah, I think he did. He was rude and obnoxious enough. I told him about last night, that you were out doing a last check and saw him. He'll more than likely bother you soon."

Michael shrugged nonchalantly, "doesn't bother me. I'll know more by tomorrow, and more yet if he approaches me."

"Only an investigator wouldn't mind being approached by another investigator. Thanks Jame." Taking the orange with her, Trish returned to the house.

Turning to Michael, firing a dirty look directly at him, "you're welcome."

"I didn't think you'd mind." He popped a section into his mouth with a cheeky grin.

Wiping a dribble off his chin with her finger, "I hope the bugs eat you alive." Leaving him laughing, Jamie set herself back to work.

Jamie had progressed to riding three to four horses a day. Two in the morning and two in the afternoon. The students, who still sneered at her on the ground, listened to her while on horseback. Her knowledge was more than sound. Her ideas worked; with every horse. A few of the boarders had begun taking lessons as well after watching her ride, and witnessing the progressions amongst the working students. After a long bath, Jamie fell into bed dog tired every night by ten. She'd wake up again, somewhere in the early morning hours, to find Michael wrapped around her, sound asleep. By the time her alarm went off at six, he was typically gone again. The few mornings they woke up together, she learned just how much he hated mornings. He was a bear after staying up late with Kitt on the ridge. Her chuckling at him didn't help matters either.

Returning from her shower the Friday morning of their second week, she found Michael staring out the window across the stream. He didn't turn as he began speaking. "This has got to be the most irritating case. We have been here, wasting our time, and other than one late night visitor, no occurrences."

"Have you spoken to Bonnie about prior incidents?"

Turning from the window, he leaned his shoulder on the frame, arms crossed tightly in front of his chest. "Yeah, for about a week there was one every other night. The barn down the road was hit as well, though not to the same extent. Kitt and I took a drive over there last night and had a look around. They stable their horses at night - making a harder target I'll assume. It's also a much smaller operation. About twenty stalls, arena, sand ring, five or six paddocks, small in comparison to this. But the same MO. Intruder snuck in, targeted one of the more experienced horses. But this one was blatant." Michael's face contorted in confusion. "The horse was shot."

"Someone trying to divert attention?"

"Possibly."

"But you don't think so?"

Michael moved to sit on the bed, motioning for Jamie to join him. "Tell me about the case you mentioned while we were in Devon's office?"

"From what I remember, a vet and trainer teamed up, they did everything from break horses legs, to drugging them, anything they could think of. One of them had partial ownership of many big time performance horses. It was all for insurance. The other thing I know occurs, is animal activists who kill riding horses because they feel that is the only way to save them from the cruelty of being ridden, or worked. I think they shot an olympic competitor out in a field one day during the games." Michael was shaking his head in disbelief.

"None of the horses around here look like they are suffering. I think Kitt suffers more."

"I heard that." Michael looked at Jamie. Both knowing full well that Kitt was listening in.

"The activists don't care. They think that by domesticating the animals, we are mistreating them." Jamie paused, her elbows on her knees as she sat angled towards him on the bed. "But they usually claim their actions. And I could be wrong, but I've never known them to follow a pattern like this before either."

"Well, to shed a bit more light on the subject. The investigator the insurance company sent spoke to me. I think he thought I was kinda strange, asking him all sorts of questions, but he knew less then we did. He is suspecting foul play, but not by the owners. Trish had lost three youngsters and two boarders have lost their mounts, all insurance will be paid out. No one has any clues as to why this farm is being struck to this degree though."

"So we keep plugging along."

Michael gave a half shoulder shrug. "I'm not enjoying this. I enjoy the work and the horses, but the people... Jesus, are those girls sex deprived or what?" Jamie started laughing.

"Mi, you know how people react to you." Raising an eyebrow, turning to face her straight on, he waited. "Yes, I've seen this before. You have to understand that in the horse world most guys are either gay or assholes, or married with kids. To have not only a good looking man in their midst, but one who treats them with respect and isn't married is a treat for them."

"Even though we are supposed to be a couple?"

"But we are not married, even then they would most likely still try."

Standing up, he made his way to the bathroom, mumbling something about employing avoidance tactics.

Michael sat on the deck of the truck watching Jamie move through the organized chaos that was called a horse show. The twelve horse converted transport truck and trailer were parked in a large open field overlooking the show grounds. From where Michael was sitting, he had a clear view of the warm up and show ring. The warm up area was set in the facility's sand ring and clouds of dust were being raised by the horses feet. The show ring was another open grass field, fenced off by wooden stakes and thick yellow rope. Horses seemed to be everywhere. He could hear the muffled sound of the announcer over the PA system, but he wasn't paying much attention to it. Both working students and three boarders brought their horses to compete at this local show. Devon had coyly mentioned to Trish that there was no skill that Michael didn't know, or couldn't easily pick up. In return Trish asked Michael to drive the rig so she could remain behind to oversee the farm.

Shaking his head in amusement, he wondered just how the hell Jamie could stay so calm, so professional while standing in the middle of the warm up ring, schooling a few of the girls over the jumps, while horses cantered by her from all directions. Sure he had watched shows on TV, but he had never witnessed this side; the behind the scenes aspect. Jamie looked perfectly at home as she walked back to the trailer with Beth riding beside her.

"When was he fed?" Jamie's voice carried to him in the wind.

"At the same time as all the others." Beth's voice had a nasty edge to it.

"I'm telling you to scratch, he's not right."

"And I'm telling you I'm riding. So what if he's sluggish?! He's going to learn that he has to work even if he doesn't like it."

"You're going to sour him."

"You don't know him!" Jamie glared at the girl in the saddle.

"One chance, rest him until your classes are up. If he's still not right, I'm lodging a complaint with the Steward."

"And there's piss all she can do and you know it."

Jamie smirked, "don't be so sure." Trotting off, even Michael could see that the horse wasn't happy. He had seen Beth ride at home a few times, and her horse, Militant, was usually full of life.

Jumping up to sit beside Michael, Jamie's anger radiated off her.

"What can you do?" Michael asked, genuinely curious and concerned.

"If I inform the steward, she can have a vet check him, if he fails that, she's out. Christ, I thought these kids cared about their horses. If she scratches now, she'll get her money back, if she waits until the classes start, she's out of luck. "

"Could he be playing her for a fool?"

"It's possible, but I don't think so, knowing him, I'd expected him to be a loon today."

"You've got that look on your face." Michael stated with a smile.

"Oh? And what look might that be?"

"The one that says you know you are right."

"That obvious am I?" Glancing towards the boarders, one of them motioned for her to come over. Groaning, Jamie hopped off the truck. "No rest for the wicked." She was across the field before he could answer her.

True to her word, Jamie waited until Beth was warming up before approaching the girl again. Even then, she went on the assumption the horse was just being lazy. Ten minutes in, cantering over her second warm up fence, Militant took down the rail, and almost lost his footing on landing.

"Pull him."

"No." Beth cantered on again, causing him to stumble for a moment before regaining his balance.

Turning, Jamie found the Steward, and Michael right behind her.

"Your friend here told me about your student. I have to agree with you. I will order the vet check." The burly gray haired woman walked towards the secretaries' booth. A moment later a page rang out for the stationed vet.

"Bitch." Beth called as she rode by.

"Nice people." Michael grumbled, glaring at the young woman on horseback.

"She'll learn." Jamie was exuding a confidence Michael was not used to seeing from her. Following Beth and Militant, it didn't take much to see that he was laboring. The vet, Dr Craig, a tall, dark haired, well build man in his early forties, quickly looked over the horse; checking heart rate while waiting for his respiratory to recover, which it didn't. In five minutes, the horse that Jamie knew was fit, deteriorated in front of them. He began a slight sweat while huffing. Finally Beth began to look concerned. She tossed a sad look toward her trainer.

Walking up, Jamie patted the horse's neck. "Next time, trust me." She told the girl softly. "Take him back to the trailer, I'll tell the secretary. We'll be on our way home soon." Beth nodded, thanking the vet, then leading her poor horse back.

"I can't isolate the cause," Dr. Craig began, "but he's going to need some recovery time. It almost looks like he's tied up."

"Could it be stress related?" Jamie glanced back at the pair.

"Possibly, but you know the horse. What is he like regularly?"

"Boundless energy. I just began coaching them and from what I've been told, he's worse at shows."

"I suggest blood work then. It's quite possible he's just picked up a flu."

"Great." Jamie grumbled, knowing the seriousness behind the vet's extrapolation. "Thanks for your help."

He smiled, "it's what I'm here for."

As she and Michael walked back to the trailer, Jamie held out her hand. "Can you take this?" Shaking his head, he took the needle from between her fingers.

"When did you get this?"

"I grabbed out of the medical kit just before the warm up. I had a feeling he wasn't going to be any better."

"I'll get Kitt to run an analysis tonight."

"Thank you."

Thinking for a second, "care to join the party?"

Titling her head, a small smile played across her lips. "Sure, as long as I'm not intruding on anything personal." Michael rolled his eyes.

It took three hours to make the drive home. It should only have taken one. Twenty minutes out of the show grounds, Jamie heard an awful noise from the trailer. Michael pulled off the road as fast and as smoothly as possible. Jumping out of the cab, Jamie swung open the people door into the front section of the trailer. Militant was leaning heavily against the walls of his standing stall, his breathing labored again and the sheen of sweat had returned. It took a great deal of time before they had him steady again. Leaving the windows open, Beth remained inside with her horse. Climbing back into the truck, Michael started off again, hazard lights on, taking it slow and easy. They only had to pull over one more time, Beth's pounding on the wall letting them know that Mil was in a desperate need of break. The boarders who had followed the trailer, checked their horses, making sure all else was well within the rig during the stop.

Pulling into farm late evening, Trish ran out. "Where the hell have you been?"

Jamie snickered. Trish's temper overran all else when she was worried. "Mil isn't well." Jamie called out as Michael backed the trailer towards the barn. All the other horses were off loaded first. Beth remained beside her friend, calming him. Michael stood beside the exhausted horse as he descended, a hand on his side to keep him from stepping off the side of the ramp. As soon as he was in his stall he lay down, his head pillowed in Beth's lap.

"What happened?" Trish looked anxiously from horse and rider to Jamie.

"She didn't listen to me when I said he didn't look right." Jamie's tone was not condescending. She was stating a fact, not laying the blame. "I called in the vet while she was warming up, and he was stumbling. He thinks it might be tying up, or possibly a flu or even stress. He suggested blood work."

Trish nodded, clearly worried. "I agree."

"That's what took us so long to get back. We had to keep pulling over and giving the poor guy breaks."

"Now that I know, I'm not so upset."

"She's all yours. I'm going to bed." A quick nod towards Jamie, then she was in the stall with Beth and Mil.

Two hours later, Jamie found herself being gently shaken awake. Rolling over, half groaning, she was met by Michael's amused expression.

"Now you know how I feel."

"I'm getting up. Is the coast clear?"

"Kitt just beeped me."

"Good, I'm dying to know what they gave him."

"You're pretty sure about this, huh?"

"I've never seen a horse react like that. I would think that if he was sick, he'd have been like that all day."

"And he was hell to load."

"You got it."

"So, let's go for a romantic drive in the moonlight." Smiling, he reached down, clasping her wrist and pulling her up.

Parking on the familiar ridge, Michael pulled a small plastic bag out from his jacket pocket. Noticing what his partner was fiddling with, Kitt activated the chemical analyser tray. A few seconds after Michael dropped the needle in, Kitt provided the answer.

"I find traces of histamines and Diazepam." Jamie started at the tiny object in the now open tray.

"Are you sure, Kitt?"

"Of course." Came the irritated answer.

"Sorry Kitt. But this is probably one of the more dangerous games to play."

"Pardon my ignorance, but what are you two talking about?" Jamie smiled having forgotten that Michael wouldn't recognize the proper name of the drug.

"Diazepam is valium."

"So someone tranked him."

"Yup. Then to top it all off, the histamines indicate that he had an allergic reaction to it."

"It could have been done by anyone passing him at the show."

"Probably." Glancing towards Kitt's voice modulator, "any idea on how long it could have been in his system?"

"The best estimate I can give you is less than 24 hours." Jamie nodded, feeling a bit swamped by the circumstances. Seeing her reaction, Michael placed a hand on her arm.

"We'll get to the bottom of this."

"I know." Taking a deep breath, she regrouped.

"Who would have access to this stuff?" Michael asked.

Jamie shrugged. "Anyone who knows a vet, or knows a doctor. It's rather common."

"So there is no way to trace it back?"

"I'm sorry Michael," Kitt answered, "but without the original container with the serial numbers, it could have come for over thirty distributors here in the States." Michael looked from Kitt's voice modulator to Jamie, frustration clear on his face.

"This is why it takes so long to peg horse killers." Jamie placed a hand on his arm.

"If only horses could ID attackers." Jamie smirked as Michael gunned the engine. "I'm going to bed. 4 o'clock mornings just don't agree with me."

"You want me to do what!?" Michael looked from Ja to the Quarter horse she was holding.

"You mentioned the other day that you wanted to learn how to ride." He was chickening out and she knew it.

"Well, yeah but..."

"No buts." Interrupting him, she lead the horse over while dragging Michael. "There's no time like the present. Get on."

"You're going to be teaching me?"

"Is that a problem?" Eyeing him as he stood on the mounting block, leaning over the horse.

"Actually, no. I think I prefer it." Mounting, as he'd watched everyone else do for days now, he swung, rather gracefully on.

"Sit gently." Jamie warned, watching him lower into the saddle.

"I'm feeling a little self conscious here."

"Why?" She wasn't expecting that.

"'Cause..." His face turned the most appealing shade of red, "you're staring at me."

Busting up laughing, she caught the hint. "Look, I get paid $25 an hour to stare at people's legs and asses, what makes you think you're any different?" She squinted up at him, hoping he wouldn't realize that he was different. "If anything, for me, working with you is easier. I know you, I'm comfortable with you. It makes showing you what to do easier."

"Showing?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"When you drive Kitt, do you think about what you're doing? How to turn the wheel, how much gas, brakes to use?"

"No, it's second nature."

"Exactly, you *feel* it in him, same here. It's a feel to know the horse under you. If you have to think, you're reactions are too late. I'll position your body for you, to give you the feel. Then I expect you to hold it. In all honesty, I have a rough time working with men. Just because I do a great deal of positioning in my teaching. Women don't mind as much. Most guys tense up when I touch them."

"Okay, so what am I doing up here?"

Climbing onto the block. Ja placed on hand on the small of his back and one along his lower abs. She felt him tighten momentarily. "Now, fill my hand with your back." She pressed her palm into his stomach, encouraging him to flatten his back into her opposite hand. He shifted, but still not filling her hand with his back. "You have abs man, use them. Tilt your pelvis and sit straight." That did it. "Now stay like that."

"I can't breathe here."

"Breathe from your diaphragm, not your chest." Holding in the laughter, she moved to his legs. Grabbing his right calf, she pulled it away from the horse. "Now, do *not* lean forward. You'll hurt yourself." His eyes widened for a second catching her drift. "Relax and let me move your leg." In that instant, she felt him do so. He trusted her, that meant a great deal. Slowly, making sure he didn't tip forwards she positioned his leg. "Imagine a straight line, running from your ear, through your shoulder, to your hip to your heel."

"You want me to stay like this?"

"You're so typical. Yes I expect you to stay like this. Relax and trust your balance. I should be able to magically take the horse out from under you and you would land on your feet."

"Okay, I think I got it."

Shifting the lunge line into her other hand, she asked the horse to move on. The line she held onto made the horse walk a large circle around her. As the horse took his first step, Michael tipped backwards, then regained his balance. For another half circle, he remained rigid, then began to swing in rhythm. "I didn't think you'd have a problem figuring this out."

Keeping up some technical babble and giving more analogies, Michael settled comfortably into the saddle. Picking up the 'two point' position with ease. When his legs began to shake, she decided enough was enough. Looking at her watch, she realized forty five minutes had gone by.

"How long before I'm completely comfortable up here?"

"Depends on how fast you fit up, usually it takes about 3 months to come off the lunge line." Unhooking the line, she held the bridle. "Now both feet out of the stirrups and swing your right leg over. Remember to bend your knees when you land. If you can, slide off instead of jumping."

Shrugging, he half jumped, half slid off. His legs were more tired than he thought. Ja reached out to steady him as he swayed for a second. "That's hard work." His eyes wide, he waited beside the horse for his legs to hold him upright again.

"Yup and it gets worse."

"How the hell can it get worse?"

"Trotting, cantering and jumping. It gets a lot worse. Riding uses the largest number of muscle groups of any sport."

"You really do know this stuff huh? I see why Devon wanted you along."

"And since you know how to untack and groom," Jamie handed him the reins. "I have other horses to work." Throwing a devious smile over her shoulder, she left him, heading for her next ride.

The jump like all the others, felt smooth and effortless. Jamie had forgotten the exhilaration of jumping over four feet. Leroy loved it and it showed.

Kitt was parked alongside the sand ring, blasting music and following Jamie's course. He had a perfect view to record the rounds. It bothered him to no end that he couldn't express himself as he watched the small woman control the large bay horse over such intimidating jumps. It reminded him of himself and Michael. Trust. Joy. Both were evident in the pair as they approached each jump.

Jamie, while parking the car, had asked him to record her ride for later critiquing. Trish could only help to a degree. Kitt had groaned at the time, figuring he was going to be bored out of his CPU. But watching them, following the growing trust and abandon, he saw a part of himself in the partnership. He had learned to trust, until given a reason to do otherwise, just like Leroy. He'd been given a partner he could depend on in Michael; as Leroy had found in Ja.

Jamie's delighted squeal as Leroy threw a buck at the far end brought Kitt's attention back to the pair. Trish had raised the last line to just under five feet. From his standpoint, he would have a great view of them going over the last jump, which was on the opposite side of the fence from him.

The pair jumped into the combination along the rail with ease. Kitt followed the four even strides between the fences, then liftoff.

Kitt watched with pride as his friend soared atop this beautiful horse.

Pride turned to horror as he realized the horse has misjudged the obstacle. The jump was wider than the horse expected. His front legs hooked the second rail, somersaulting horse and rider.

Jamie's smile turned to alarm as she felt herself flip over the sand ring fence. Something black entered her line of sight just before she hit something warm and unyielding. Then came a blinding pain in her side. She never felt herself hit the ground.

Kitt stood, rooted to the ground as he watched Jamie's limp form bounce off his roof. And heard the sickening sound of breaking bone as her side connected with his wing mirror.

"Michael!" He called as he scanned her dazed form beside him.

Michael had been standing behind the shed, out of direct sight. Kitt's panicked call frightened him. He took off towards his partner at a dead run. He rounded the driveway to see Ja on her hands and knees on the ground beside Kitt. Trish was in the ring trying to help a fallen horse out of the tangle of reins that prevented him from standing.

"Michael hurry," Kitt called again over the comlink. Michael dropped down beside Jamie, who was obviously in shock. Her breathing was raspy and there was a little blood on her lips. She turned to look at him, confusion and fear showing in her green eyes.

"What happened?" Michael asked, unsure of what was wrong.

"She fell," Kitt began, his voice shaky. "She hit my mirror. She has two broken ribs and one has punctured her lung. Michael, she's drowning."

Before Kitt had finished his explanation, Michael had picked her up. Ignoring her moans of pain, he carried her around Kitt, after gently placing her in the seat, he vaulted over the roof. Kitt had fired the engine and Michael sped off towards the nearest hospital Kitt could find.

Michael paced the drab blue and gray hospital waiting room. They had brought a gurney for her as soon as they saw him carry her into the small emergency center. After a quick explanation of what happened, they'd wheeled her off. That had been two hours ago. He'd been waiting ever since. The nurse had taken pity on his stressed nerves and told him that yes, she had the broken ribs and the punctured lung, but they had reset the bones, repaired the lung and all looked well. She would inform him as soon as she knew more. For now, Jamie was in recovery, waiting to come out of the anesthetic.

"Mr. Knight?" His head jerked away from the window as the doctor approached.

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine. She's going to need a great deal of rest, but the fractures were clean and should heal properly. Her lung only had a small puncture, but it was beside an artery, hence the drowning effect. We stopped the bleeding and the stitching is holding nicely."

"How long will she have to stay?"

The doctor tipped his head from side to side. "Depends on her. She may be out in a few days, might be a few weeks." Michael nodded, and thanked the doctor. He had spent more than enough time in hospitals to know the routine.

Unable to sleep, Ja wandered around the property. She left Michael asleep in the bed when she realized her tossing was disturbing him. Saying her ribs hurt was an understatement and sleep was impossible. By 1 am she had given up and Michael's grunts had helped her make her decision to get up.

Three nights in the hospital was more than enough to make her more than a little restless. She swore that she would never scold Michael again for insisting on leaving the sterile rooms as soon as possible. She knew that he had spent the majority of the first night with her in her room, and that Devon had also made an appearance. It had comforted her at the time, but she also hated causing such a hassle.

She had set her mind to teaching today. Keeping the students riding in a circle around her so she wouldn't have to yell, everyone had supported any request she made to make life less painful on herself.

Wandering around the property in the dark, she sought out Kitt's company. The idea of passing the time with him appealed to her.

Peering into the garage, she noticed Kitt was not there. Looking around, she found him backed into a spot in the parking area, across from the sand ring.

"Hi Sweetheart, what are you doing out here?" She asked the black car as she approached him.

"Jamie, what are you doing up? You need your rest." Even Kitt noticed the nervousness in his voice.

"What's wrong?" A pause.

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"What?" She practically laughed out the question.

"If I hadn't been there, you wouldn't have been hurt so badly."

Sighing, she slid onto Kitt's hood. Feeling him shaking beneath her, she settled herself as comfortably as possible against his windscreen, with her legs out in front of her and her good arm behind her head. "Kitt, do you believe in fate?"

"I guess so, I"ve never really thought about it. Why do you ask?"

"Because I believe everything happens for a reason. And what is meant to happen will, no matter what the circumstances. If you hadn't been there, I could have hit the fence or landed on a rock and done the same thing. Or worse, stayed in the ring and had Leroy land on me. Tell me Kitt, how long did I have?"

"Not long at all."

"Long enough for an ambulance to get out here and get me back to the hospital?"

"No, not with the response times to this remote location." The questions were confusing him.

"So, without you; your calling Michael, locating a hospital and getting me there, I probably wouldn't be here. A punctured lung doesn't sound so bad anymore." She smiled as she felt the car stop trembling. "From what Michael said, Trish couldn't get out of the ring, Leroy had her trapped until she untangled him. There was no one else around. You saved my life Kitt. You and Michael. You have no reason to feel guilty."

"How do you do that?"

"What?" She heard the smile in his voice and mirrored it in her own.

"See a positive angle to any situation. You're much like Michael in that manner. He can joke about near death situations that scare the circuitry out of me."

"Nice analogy," she chuckled, easily forgetting she was talking to a computer. "'What doesn't kill me makes me stronger.' I've always believed that. Plus, this isn't my first spill off of a horse. Been there, done that, passed up on getting the tee shirt." She settled her self down more snuggly on his hood. "You're comfy Kitt." Her voice was already beginning to take on that sleepy sound. This was the most comfortable she'd been since falling off.

"Good night," Kitt whispered, scanning the area making sure it was safe for the young woman to fall asleep on him. He smiled, realizing the trust she had in him, to not only fall asleep on him, but to search him out and talk to him.

Watching the evening wind down, Jamie felt a sense of regret. Sitting on Kitt's hood, the dwindling bonfire a few yards away, half listening into the conversation Trish and Bonnie were having.

Trish's bonfires were legendary in the area. The few acres she owned across from the trout stream was flat and large enough to host all the people from the barn and half the neighboring farms. Devon had passed up the invitation knowing that loud rock and roll would be playing. Bonnie however jumped on the opportunity. Everyone was required to bring some food dish, the pot luck adding to the festivities. Rick and Michael had spent most of the day cutting the grass down below and dragging the fallen branches and limbs to the fire pit. Jamie, who was still restricted from her injuries, had spent the day grooming and teaching.

The doctors insisted that she wait a few more days before she climbed onto a horse. It had been annoying her. She felt fine and was sick of being babied. Michael had been on the receiving end of her short temper a few times. Each time he wandered off laughing, infuriating her even more so. The last incident had been a few hours beforehand. Jamie had been carrying some dishes loaded with food out when Michael had offered to help. She had snapped at him, claiming that she wasn't an invalid. At which point Kitt had piped up, giving a detailed comparison of how similar their moods could be. Laughing, the tension eased, and Jamie apologized to Michael. She hadn't realized how grouchy she had become. After snatching a piece of chicken off the top plate, then grabbing the plate from her, he shrugged, knowing she had received far worse from him on his bad days.

Jamie smiled as Trish and Bonnie spoke animatedly to one another. They had hit it off so well. Spending most of the evening siting beside the fire talking. Even Rick's antics of throwing Tasha into the stream hadn't diverted their attention.

Michael had discreetly moved through the group, speaking to just about everyone. Kitt had been monitoring him all afternoon and evening, recording what parts of the conversations he could, just in case someone let something slip. Initially, Kitt had been rather put out when he had been told that he was providing the music for the night. It didn't take him long to understand why. He also had video coverage of just about every person who had come into clear range of his scanners.

Jamie had spent most of the evening speaking to people at the picnic tables up wind from the fire. Her knowledge regarding horses was greatly respected and a few of the neighboring horse owners had asked her opinion on varying health and riding topics. Michael had checked on her regularly keeping up the facade of their relationship, and honestly making sure she was okay.

Come 9 o'clock the guests began to leave. By 11, there was only Trish, Bonnie, Michael and herself left. Rick had excused himself a short time ago, taking the last of the dishes back to the house with him.

Kitt was parked nose in towards the fire. Across from them, Trish and Bonnie had their backs to the fire and to them. Looking across the area, into the underbrush, she once again tried to find Michael. He'd disappeared a short while ago. In fact, just after the tone of music changed. Kitt had switched from rock/pop type to easy listening about half an hour ago. No one had seen Michael since. Carefully looking through the undergrowth, she spotted him, in a small clearing, sitting cross legged gazing forlornly over the stream. Having spotted him at the same moment, Kitt fired the engine. This had been difficult for him. The forced separation from his partner while sitting right next to him. But all those remaining knew of Kitt.

"Stay," came the quiet request as Ja began to slide off. Waiting until Jamie had shifted to a more secure position, Kitt then made his way to his partner. Without turning, Michael tipped his head back over the warm prow, his eyes meeting Jamie's. She had never seen such an expression before. It was best described as a cross between depression, loneliness and longing. But there was something else, an emotion she could not name. Sliding off the hood, she sat beside him and was immediately brought into a comforting hug. Laying her head against his shoulder, his arm running along Kitt's bumper before turning to hold her, her left elbow resting beside Kitt's driving lights, hand against his waist, entwined with her other arm that lay against his stomach, returning the hug.

The sweeping of Kitt's scanner was lulling her. Them both, if they'd noticed. Bending slightly, he placed his forehead against hers, angling her face up to him before placing his lips against hers. She'd known that she was falling for him, but this confirmed it. Letting him ask, she followed the feathery kisses. Lips not actually parting, this sensual caress continued for some time. Finally breaking as they heard footsteps near them.

Trish had been told about Kitt, but to see the car quietly move across the clearing on it's own, with Jamie perched on the hood was a little disconcerting. Sighing, she hated to disturb the two cuddled together on the grass. "Michael, can you extinguish the fire?" She asked quietly, not wanted to interrupt the mood that was radiating from the pair.

"Sure." Michael stood slowly.

"I think we all need to call it a night. Horses wait for no man."

"Don't I know it." Jamie stood as well, following Trish and Michael back into the firelight.

"I'm off then." Bonnie hugged Jamie, then Michael warmly. They all watched her cross the footbridge and fire up her car.

"Why don't you go in?." Michael suggested to Jamie.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll only be a few minutes here. Then I'll take one last look around." Catching Michael's eyes, a spark of what had passed between them ignited again.

"I'm going to bed." Trish took one last glace at the dying fire, not noticing the pair beside her. "It was a successful night. Make sure it's out good."

Michael chuckled, purposely breaking eye contact with Jamie. "I'll drown it well. I'm not about to start a forest fire." Turning back, Jamie was already across the bridge. Heaving a sigh, he set to work. With Kitt's help, putting out the fire only took moments.

Driving Kitt back up top and parking him across from the sand ring, he waited for Kitt to run a thorough scan and getting an all clear before calling it a night.

Climbing into bed approximately 20 minutes after Jamie, he found her fast asleep. Lying on his back, he gathered her into him. She turned easily, pillowing her head on his shoulder, while her right hand slid to rest against his chest. It had felt so right kissing her. He hadn't allowed himself to feel this way in many years. After Stevie, and then all the problems he'd experienced trying to establish a relationship afterwards, he was scared. Holding her now, safe and comfortable, it would be too easy to forget what his life consisted of. That she had already been targeted. The bug they discovered in her house still bothered him. Closing his eyes, he nuzzled into her hair, cherishing the moment.

"Michael!" Kitt's call woke them with a start.

"What's wrong Kitt?" Michael rolled over, giving him access to his comlink.

"The south barn is on fire."

Jamie was up in a flash, stepping into her paddock boots, she bolted out the door.

Racing to the far end of the property, where the youngsters were housed, she paused. "Dear God." The entire barn was covered in bright flames. Taking off again, she found herself restrained.

"Let me go!"

"Jamie it's too late." Michael whispered, trying to hold her close.

Hearing the panicked squeals of the horses inside, she twisted, escaping from his grip.

"Ja no!' He snatched at her again, but she was beyond his reach.

Without thinking, she flipped the metal latch, hearing her skin burn. The open door gave her a clear view. Every stall was occupied with a rearing, spinning horse trying to escape the smoke and fire.

Grabbing the halter from the farthest door, she slammed it open, using the leather to protect her skin from the metal latch. Reaching for the first horse, hoping he'd settle.

Fighting with horse after horse, she slowly managed to lead them out. Her hands were bleeding from the extreme heat and the constant of having shanks ripped from her grip. She'd lost count of how many knocks she'd received. The barn was thankfully holding. Kitt was outside the main door, doing his best to keep the flames at bay. Michael grabbed each terrified horse as she lead them out settling them, before handing them off to one of the working students to place in a paddock.

The newest gelding refused to co operate. He didn't know her and was too frightened to care. He felt he was safe in his stall, even though it was filling with flames. Grabbing a rag, she flipped it over his eyes, tying the ends quickly under his cheeks. He still fought, slamming her against the back of his stall. She watched the stars dance before her tearing eyes. The smoke was becoming unbearable, breathing nearly impossible. This was thankfully the last horse, closest to the door, but still a distance from safety. Yanking on the shank, she tried again and was met by resistance. The back of the barn collapsed. She could hear Michael calling for her and Kitt spraying more CO2. Time was running out. She refused to leave him. There had to be a way to get him out. Dropping the shank, she spotted a whip across the isle. In a last ditch effort, she moved in behind him, saying a quick prayer to whoever might be listening, she let the whip fly. The first crack landed on his rump, causing him to kick out, grazing her shoulder. Recovering, she began again. He'd jumped forward a fraction. Again and again she hit him. Slowly, bumping into walls he crept forward, closer to the door. Her energy was waning, her hand felt glued to the long whip. In his thrashing, he'd loosened the blindfold. Seeing an escape from the beating, he lunged for the door.

Michael dove for cover, as the horse passed him at full tilt, heading for his friends in the far field.

Turning to the barn, Michael realized Jamie had not emerged from the burning building. Fear gripped him. Without thinking, he charged in. Beside the front stall, she lay crumpled, coughing madly. Stooping, he picked her up, running out as more boards snapped behind them.

Kitt followed behind until Michael stopped a safe distance from danger.

"Kitt?" He asked, coughing himself as he lay her on the ground.

"Smoke inhalation and..." Michael looked up at his partner as he paused. "Dear God, her hands." Lifting her wrist, he choked back the bile that rose suddenly at the sight of bloody blisters and torn flesh. It was a good thing that she was half unconscious. She would be in unbelievable pain. In that moment, as the view pulled at his heart, he gained a new respect for the woman lying across his lap. He hadn't heard a complaint, only soft encouragement to each horse as she lead them out. Her eyes had said nothing to him while passing horses off, without a moment's hesitation, she rushed back into the barn. Her face was covered in soot, the small burn marks and scratches showing red. On her shoulder, a clear hoof print was staring at him from her once white shirt. Gently, he brushed a lock of filthy hair away from her face. Her eyes were closed, the lids holding a blue tinge in the glare of Kitt's headlights. Periodically, a coughing fit took her.

"Emergency unit ETA is another five minutes." Michael nodded to his partner, as he held her.

Standing with Michael and Kitt around noon, the fire felt so much further behind them than eight hours. Kitt was scanning the charred remains, searching for a cause. Her hands bandaged and she cradled her sore shoulder as she walked around the what was left of the structure.

"I think I may have something." Kitt announced, Michael faced him, waiting. "If you turn to your left, four steps from the doorway, you will find some wiring."

Reaching up, Michael pulled the metal sheathing away from the wires, exposing what was left of them. "Were they cut or chewed?"

"It looks like they were stripped. There is what looks like metal particles inside the tubing."

A board snapped under Jamie, causing her to lose her balance, hitting the wall with her bad shoulder, Michael caught her waist before she buckled. Taking a shaky breath, she stepped away from him. She'd taken the mildest of painkillers the doctors allotted her. She refused to lay around with work to be done. "I've seen some cruel things in this business, but this takes the cake. They were ready to burn fifteen horses to death."

"And done well enough to leave no trace." Ja turned glaring eyes at Michael. He shrugged apologetically, "metal particles are not proof of arson. The mice may have chewed them, might be deterioration due to age, there are too many possibilities."

Turning from the two, she made her way to the hill overlooking the far paddock, looking at the horses who narrowly escaped death a few hours before.

"Ja?" Michael walked up behind her, placing his hands on her arms.

"Don't ever hold me back again, Michael. I would never have forgiven you if one of them had died." She strode from him, unaware of his pained expression.

Flopping into the driver's seat, he let his head fall back to the rest. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing as far as I can see."

"That helps..." Catching himself, he turned sad eyes at the modulator. "Sorry Kitt."

"She hurt you with that comment?"

"Yes, though I'm not sure why."

"She is feisty."

Laughing for the first time in almost twelve hours. "She is that alright."

"A perfect match for you."

Eyes widened suddenly, "excuse me?"

He could have sworn he heard Kitt laughing at him. "You heard me. Reverse the situation, if she had tried to restrain you."

"I would have reacted angrily." He hated to admit it. "I think I should go talk to her. Can you find her for me?"

"Sitting on the bleachers."

"Thank you." He drove back, parking behind the wooden benches. Sitting inside, he watched the girl staring across the empty sand ring. Her stance clearly stating the pain she was in. 'But like me, she won't take anything.' Kitt pointing out similarities was a little frightening.

With a determined sigh, he stepped out of the car.

"Hey," he was not sure if this was the right way to approach her or not.

"Hi." She shifted to allow him up. Smiling as she noticed his relieved expression. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said before..."

"No you're not." There was a small smile accompanying his words. "Kitt pointed out to me that I would have reacted in a similar manner. I only held you back because I didn't want you getting hurt...I know," he held up a hand. "It wasn't meant as a chauvinistic line. I would have run in there too if I had a clue as to how to go about rescuing horses. But when the last horse was out, and you weren't..."

"I didn't intend to scare you."

"No, that wasn't what I felt. You do realize what you mean to me? I've never had someone like you in my life. I know it sounds cheesy. Other than Kitt, you are the closest person to me."

"Thank you." Trying to hide her shy smile, she faced him. "The feeling is reciprocated. I meant it when I said that I had no idea what it was like to love and trust someone so implicitly. Until now."

Gently reaching around her, he pulled her into a hug. Being careful of her shoulder, he encouraged her to rest against him.

Leaning into him, contentment filled her. She had been so frightened last night. Not for herself, but for the horses. They were trapped. If she didn't get them out, no one would.

"I've dealt with horses that have been in a barn fire before." She began in way of an explanation. "There was this one mare. Tiffany I believe her name was. It took two years before she would step foot inside a barn. On her withers was a patch of hair, a mixture of black and brown that showed really well against her golden coat. A burning board had fallen on her. All I could think of was her. Her fear. She was a lovely horse, outside."

"And those horses are so young..."

"I couldn't let that happen to them."

Bringing her in for a closer hug, feeling her relax against him. "I do understand. My view saw you running in there and not coming back out. Every time you went back in I had this sinking feeling. Kitt kept his eyes on you, but there was so much going on."

"How many times have you jumped in front of a bullet to save someone else?"

"More times than I can count."

"The horses are just as important to me, if not more so because we are the ones that imprison them in barns. They are innocents, until humans taint them."

"Then why did they fight?"

He felt the smile against his shoulder. "Horses think that they are safe in their stalls. I never really understood that aspect of horse psychology, but it's true."

"Even if it's burning around them?"

"Umhm." The anger had faded, as had the fear, leaving her almost helpless tucked against him. She didn't want to move. Hearing Kitt's scanner behind her, and Michael beside her...it was too nice. There was no way this could last.

Peeking into the shed in the middle of the day, making sure no one was around, Ja climbed into Kitt. "How you doing Sweetheart?"

"Fine Jamie. What brings you to me?"

"Worried about you. I just wanted to be sure you where okay. And obviously you're not."

"Excuse me?" It was just a tad too innocent.

"You're lonely locked in here aren't you?"

"Now that you mention it..." Kitt seemed to sigh. "How long is Michael supposed to be away?"

Jamie threw a surprised look at Kitt. Then it dawned on her. Trish had dropped the four day show on everyone. Michael was to drive the rig, set up and help at the show in the neighboring State. He wouldn't have had time to tell Kitt more than the briefest of details. "Two more days." Reaching forward, she touched his dash. "How about you and me go for a drive tonight?"

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"Kitt. You, my Dear, are never an inconvenience. But I understand you're missing Michael."

"You care for him don't you?"

"Yes." It was a simple answer, one she did not wish to expand on. "I also care for you. And I'd really hate for Michael to return to find his partner approaching insanity."

"What time?" Excitement was growing in his tone.

"As soon as everyone's asleep, beep me, okay?"

"What if I wake you?"

"So, wake me. Please. You don't seem to understand. I *want* to spend a night alone with you."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were hitting on me."

"You'd better believe it." Before he could answer, Jamie exited the car and the shed, leaving with the impression he was laughing.

"So what you so happy about?" Rick startled her as she entered the barn. The happy smile faded quickly with his leering.

"Just spoke to a friend." Trying to brush past him, he grabbed her arm.

"I can bring that smile back."

"I don't think so."

"Only better."

"Look Rick, I'm not interested. I'm already taken."

"Nice choice of words. I'll take you anyway, any day. While the cat's away, the pussy can play."

"Piss off Rick. Not in this lifetime." Shaking off his arm, she strode into the feed room.

"Are you okay?" Kitt's concerned whisper came over her comlink.

"Yeah Kitt. Thanks."

"Are you sure? Your vitals say different."

Smiling, she sat on a feed tub. "Kitt you are wonderful. Remind me and we'll talk about this tonight."

"I'll be waiting."

Shortly after midnight, Jamie lifted the roll up door, allowing Kitt to exit. After shutting it as quietly as possible, she climbed into the already open driver's side door. Kitt switched from auto to manual, surprising her.

"You sure?"

"Of course. I've seen how you handle those horses, I'd like to know how you handle me."

"Okay, hold on here. Who's coming onto whom?"

"It was a simple curiosity."

"I don't believe a word of it Sweetheart. You've been around Michael too long."

"I find that mildly insulting. I have far better 'lines' than he does."

Feeling better than she had all day, Ja shifted the car into gear and snuck off property. "Any ideas as to where to go?"

"Michael usually parks on the ridge to the north. It allows for full view of the property, without being spotted."

"Okay, that's where we'll go." Following the directions, it took fifteen minutes of the most effortless driving she'd ever experienced to arrive at the concealed location.

Opening the driver's window, she hung an arm out. The night air was still heavy, but the sky was perfectly clear. She felt safe for the first time since Michael had left. "I see why Michael enjoys this so."

"What's that?" Kitt's voice had the same contented quality as hers.

"Being alone with you. It's a safe and comfortable feeling. It's been awhile since I felt this way."

Slightly astounded by her admission, he paused before answering. "Thank you. That was one of the highest compliments I've been paid in quite some time."

"You're welcome."

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure Kitt, anything."

"Why do you call me 'Sweetheart'?"

"Do you really need an answer to that?" When he didn't speak up, she shifted to an even more comfortable position, if that was possible. "Kitt, you are the most considerate person I know. The most caring and thoughtful. I just thought I could express my feelings towards you better by calling you that. Does it bother you?"

"No." The firm, almost desperate word filled the cab. "It means a great deal to me." He was almost embarrassed by his outburst.

"Good."

"Now, on to the topic I was to remind you of."

"Oh," she groaned. "Kitt, what I'm about to tell you stays between us."

"Alright."

"Promise me, Kitt."

"I will keep this between us."

"Okay. You know that I grew up at the estate with Jennifer and Garthe."

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

"What you don't know is that Garthe had a crush on me. He would follow me around. It was creepy. As we became teens, it was apparent what he wanted."

"But you did not share his feelings?"

"No, he was more of a brother to me. I loved him, but not like that. One day he cornered me."

"What happened?"

"Devon walked into the room hearing the commotion. He pulled Garthe off me and stood guard. He had scared me more than anything. But the memories are there, and with Rick looking at me like that, and saying what he did..."

"Thank you for trusting me with this."

"That was the easy part. You are now one of four who know about this. It was kind of nice to be able to tell someone about it."

"Sleep Ja." Turning with great affection to his voice modulator, she smiled. Only Michael had ever called her that.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'll keep an eye out. I've grown used to Michael sleeping, it'll be nice to have you asleep in here."

Turning, she snuggled in a surprisingly similar fashion as Michael before drifting off in Kitt's safety.

Kitt had been keeping an eye out ever since Michael had left for the show. After the previous night he felt a strong bond with the young woman on the end of the second comlink. He was beginning to feel the same protective streak Michael did towards her. She was a wonderful person. Being one of the few who treated him with respect and love. He cherished her for it. Half an hour ago Rick had wandered in, drunk as a skunk, breaking a beer bottle over his roof as he passed the car, muttering something about having that chick. Kitt only partially paid attention to him. The guy would only hurt himself if he hit the car. A funny feeling was hanging about his CPU. He couldn't name it. It arrived shortly after Rick left the shed. When the ghost refused to leave him alone, he conducted a full scan. First the property, every inch. All horses were as they should. Then the house. That's when it hit him. There was someone outside Jamie's door. A more thorough scan revealed Rick jimmying the handle.

"Jamie!" If he could wake her, she'd have a chance. "Jamie wake up! Jamie!" Again and again he called. She was beginning to stir. Rick was in the room now, just about at the bed.

"Jamie!" One last try and he heard her intake of breath, seeing Rick in the room, a silhouette almost beside her. Rolling off the other side of the bed, she remained just beyond his reach. Scrambling she looked for a way out. Where he was standing blocked her only escape.

"Come to me you little pussy. You won't regret it."

Her heart was pounding in her ears, beginning to block thoughts. "Stay with me Ja." Kitt's voice gave her the edge she needed. Rick stood confused for a second. Chancing it, she jumped past him. He was not as drunk as she believed. He grabbed her arm, flinging her back onto the bed. Climbing on, he began pulling at her clothes.

"No! Get off of me!" Twisting, she upset his balance. As he tumbled away, Ja jumped up and out the door. Before she realized what she was doing, she found herself pulling Kitt's door open. Closing it behind the terrified girl, he locked down.

Furious, Rick had followed her. Believing she'd made a grave mistake by climbing in the car, he yanked on the handle. She cringed as the car rocked, then relaxed. She was safe. There wasn't a place more so than with Kitt. Rick continued to thrash at the car, finding weapons to hit at the windows with.

"I'd find this amusing if it weren't for the circumstances."

She would not allow herself to cry. Reaction or not. "Thank you Kitt. If you hadn't..."

"But I did." His tone was gentle, his worry was intense. "You're safe, and you're unharmed."

"How much longer before he wears himself out?" She straightened her top over her track pants. She longed for Michael to be witness to this. If he'd have been here this wouldn't... But Kitt was. Her breathing was returning to normal and tiredness rolled over her.

"Do you want to talk about this?"

"Later. Please."

"Michael will not be impressed."

A small snort escaped. "One of us had better be around when he first sees Rick."

"I heard from Michael this afternoon. They are en route as we speak."

"Good." Rick had given up by that point.

Looking directly at her, "this is not over. Your boyfriend can't be around 24-7, and you can't spend all day hiding in your car."

She shivered as he walked away, crossing her arms over her chest. Kitt noticed the bruise forming on her arm. He had not been gentle with her. Michael was going to be gunning for the snake-like man when the news broke.

"Michael." Kitt cheered as his driver entered the garage the next night. Once they were sufficiently away from the property, Michael pulled over.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?"

Michael had a right to be upset. Jamie had barely acknowledged his arrival, only Kitt knew how her pulse had increased. Any attempts to touch her were met with baffling results. Twice she jumped away, like he'd burned her. The third, she ripped her arm away from the gentle guidance Michael had offered; something he had done many times before without incident.

"Kitt? Come on."

"Michael, you don't understand."

"Damn right I don't."

"Michael you must calm down and listen. This is upsetting enough."

That caught his attention. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Rick attacked Jamie."

"What?!"

"I managed to wake her up in time, but he still... "

"He didn't..?" Michael couldn't bring himself to say it.

"No, he didn't." Michael's eyes closed in relief. "He grabbed her and forced her onto the bed. She fought him off and came to me."

"Thank you."

"Why are *you* thanking me?" Astonished and taken slightly aback.

"For protecting her for me."

"I'm not sure she would see it in quite that manner."

A knowing smile touched Michael's lips. "We need to get back."

"She's frightened, but not of you."

"I know Pal."

"She needs you, whether she wants to admit it or not."

"That's okay, 'cause I think I need her too."

"That makes two of us."

"She's touched you too, huh?"

"Very much so."

"Do I want to know what you two have been up to while I've been away?"

"Most likely not." The teasing banter helped.

Jamie sat on the edge of the bed, every light in the room turned on, too strung to sleep, or even lie down for that matter. Michael and Kitt were both off property, that left her feeling vulnerable. Not something she liked. She jolted when the door opened. Relieved, she watched Michael walk in.

Motioning her to the bed, he sat beside her, remembering not to reach for her.

With as much gentleness as he could muster, "why didn't you tell me?"

She had figured Kitt would tell him. "I don't know. I wanted to tell you." Staring at the carpet, shifting her balance to the right to keep from tipping into him.

"What happened? How about we start with that?"

"Didn't Kitt..?"

"I want your version."

"I'm not sure... He's been making comments from the first day. I  
never thought he'd act on them. Jeez. I remember Kitt waking me, seeing Rick in here, standing beside the bed. I slid off the other side. He was drunk, I'm sure of that. When Kitt called to me again, Rick paused, I figured that was my chance to get by him. I was wrong. He grabbed me, pushing me back onto the bed... At least he was drunk enough that I could shove him off. I ran to Kitt. That's it."

"Are you sure?" Her expression said different.

"He said that he'd be back. That you couldn't be watching me all the time and I can't hide in the car."

"Have you spoken to Trish?"

"No, there's no reason to."

"Ja, this is called sexual harassment and assault. Could could press charges if you wanted."

"And Trish loses a good worker. I can't do that to her."

"So you'll risk getting raped over this?"

"I just can't see him doing it Michael. I don't know why."

"Denial?"

Shrugging, "maybe."

She was determined, he had to give her that. He also wasn't going to change her mind. "Alright, I can't force you to take any action against him." He reached up, running his hand down the side of her face. "I'm just worried." She didn't flinch away. It was a good sign.

"I know you are. And I know Kitt is as well. I have to be able to take care of myself. I can't rely on you and Kitt all the time."

"I'd like it if you did." It was his turn to give a shy smile.

Understanding his meaning, she leaned into him. Relaxing as he lay back, holding her as they drifted off to sleep.

*

Michael was exhausted. He had dragged himself from the comfort of their bed, to spend yet another night with Kitt watching over the property for nothing. No activity whatsoever. He was frustrated and put out. The surveillance, plus the work during the day was wearing him down. Kitt insisted that he sleep while they were up on the ridge, but since the fire, he hadn't been able to relax enough to get more than a few hours worth. Jamie had offered to cover a night for him, he didn't feel secure permitting that. Kitt would take care of her, he knew, but if she left his safety it would be too easy for her to get hurt.

The dawn had broken with a brilliance rarely seen at this time of year. There was no heavy fog to hinder the light or a person's perspective. Coming onto the side street, he spotted the familiar horse and rider. Catching up, he slowed the car to keep pace with Britt's easy stride. Glancing back, Jamie's face broke into a challenging smile before gunning the mare. Michael had to stomp on the accelerator to keep up with the sudden burst of speed. Down the road they went, horse and car, side by side. Man and woman smiling from the controls of their partners.

Cutting in front, Ja jumped the ditch, beating Kitt back to the barn.

"You cheated." Michael accused as he walked into the barn, finding Jamie smiling a little too brightly as she untacked.

"You could have jumped the ditch if you wanted." Mischievous grin on her face, she left him gaping at her. Sometimes, it was just worth it, he thought.

"They are getting too close." The female voice ranted.

"They don't have a clue."

"If you could see past your dick, you might notice."

"Look, you asked me to do a job and I'm taking care of it. Knight and his chick have no idea what's going on around them."

"I don't give a shit about Knight. He can go fuck himself for all I care. But we have our orders and she has to take the fall."

"I'm still working on that." The man admitted sheepishly.

"You are taking too long. It's going to be all our hides soon. I don't know about you, but I'm sick and tired of being stuck in this hell hole. I want out. Now."

"I can't do this any faster. If he'd just fuck her and get it over with..."

"Then turn up the pressure. He won't sit by and let her be taken. God man, he's so fucking in love with her, but he's too blind to see it."

The man smirked. "If I had her in my bed, she wouldn't get a full night's sleep."

"Yeah, we all know that. There has to be a way..."

"Let me talk to the others, see if we can arrange something. He'll have to be around though; to comfort her."


	3. Moral Indignation

The entire trip had been in silence, she was too busy suffering from 'sweaty palm' syndrome. The Board had never called her in before. Not only had they called her in, they had called her away from an assignment. The nagging feeling that she'd been ignoring since Devon asked her to join in, returned tenfold. Stepping into the lavish Executive Retreat, she took a deep breath. It had been a long time since she had last visited this building. Wilton had brought her and Jen on a regular basis. Childhood memories surrounded her as the doorman held the large, dark stained oak panel for her.

The members had already assembled, leaving her the only one standing. It wasn't that she felt inadequate, that wasn't what was running in circles inside her head. It was the knowledge that they were out to get her and she'd willingly walked into their trap. Sitting beside Devon, he nodded his greeting.

"Miss Williams, I'm sure you wish us to get straight to the point." Dave Wilkins had been a member for seven years. She had known him to be ruthless, but honest. Yet, as he paced the far end of the long mahogany table, something told her that had changed. Deep brown eyes turned accusingly to her. "It is our understanding that you have been... compromised."

"Excuse me?" Her tone held none of the nervousness she felt.

"Our reports indicate that you have been distracting Mr. Knight from his duties."

Jamie turned to Devon, not sure what she was expecting to see, but the older man's jaw hung open in a way she had never seen before. At least he did not believe this tidbit of information.

Finding her voice again, "how, may I ask, am I distracting Mr. Knight?"

"In layman terms; you're seducing him."

It was her turn to gape.

"I do not believe that either Mr. Knight's, or Miss William's private business is any affair of the Board's." Devon could not believe his ears. In all the time he had worked with Wilton Knight, personal matters were kept strictly out of the board room. And of all the people to peg moral indignation on, Jamie was not one of them.

"It seems that a number of complaints have come in regarding Mr Knight's performance of late."

"By whom?" Devon took on the roll of defender for the young woman.

"Recent clients, including the current assignment, also from within Knight Industries itself."

"And what do you propose to do?" Jamie sat ramrod straight, the coming answer was one she knew she would not like.

"Suspend your employment pending further investigation." There was a satisfied smile at her incredulous expression.

"Have you spoken to Mr. Knight?"

"Not as yet."

"Then you have no grounds." Devon leaned over the table.

"According to our mandate, if the board votes in favor, then any action may be taken."

"This is not a unanimous vote."

"Mr. Miles, considering your relation to Miss Williams, your vote is not valid."

Jamie sighed, there was no winning. Until they spoke to Michael and he confirmed that they were not involved, she was out of luck.

"Miss Williams, you are dismissed from your current assignment and are to leave immediately."

"And how, prey tell, is Mr. Knight to remain undercover in said assignment?" She was seething inside, what Wilton affectionately used to call 'her red hair flaring'.

"That is Mr. Knight's concern, not yours. You are excused."

Nodding she stood, leaving with her head held high. She had nothing to be ashamed of. She didn't notice Devon follow her.

The car she had arrived in was parked down the drive. During the short walk, her anger subsided marginally. This had been a set up from the start.

"Jamie." Devon called as she reached for Kitt's door. He was amazed, finally seeing who she'd come with. Facing him, she remained distant.

"I had no idea." He placed a hand on her arm, noticing her flinch.

"I know you didn't." Taking a breath, she leaned on Kitt. Her shoulder was killing her, at least the makeup to hide the burns seemed to have done the trick. As had the black gloves. "Michael's going to flip."

A humorless smile touched his lips, "he may very well do so."

"They set me up."

"I know." He paused, looking around, seeming like he wanted to ask her...

"Devon, no. Michael and I have never made love. I'm in love with him, I have to be honest with you, but that is not what we are to each other."

Looking back to the green eyes, he was grateful for her intuition. He did not want to ask it. Looking at her, standing beside Kitt, in her black, snugly fitting pantsuit with a pale pink blouse. Red hair framing her face and a headstrong determination in her eyes. She would not falter, maybe with Michael, but he doubted even then. He and the younger man had spoken of this young lady on a number of occasions. If there was one woman Devon could see Michael with long term, she was the one. "You've grown into quite the remarkable woman. Wilton would be proud." The tears shimmered for a second before she regained control. "I have to say Jamie, I would have no reservations about you and Michael. You are a daughter to me, as you were to Wilton, as Michael is like a son." He had expected it, but the hug still caught him off guard.

Stepping from Kitt's warmth, she was engulfed in Devon's. "Thank you. I love you too." Devon's eyes closed over her shoulder.

Stepping back, Devon held her arms for a moment. "I'll look into this, to see if there is any validity to these accusations."

"I know you will. I'm going to break this to Michael."

"May I make a suggestion?" Her eyebrows raised in the silent question. "Have Kitt with you, someplace inconspicuous."

"Good idea." Standing on her toes, she kissed his cheek. "You know where to find me." Turning back to Kitt, she settled in, hitting the ignition. Devon smiled at how Kitt responded to her. There were now four people who had driven him. Family. The word it him with a pleasant shock. Bonnie, Michael, Kitt, Jamie and himself. He suddenly imagined this was the way Wilton had always meant for it to be.

Wilkins met Devon at the door. "She arrived in the Knight Two Thousand? If there was any proof we needed, that is it."

"Why are you attacking her?" It was a calm, collected question. The dark man regarded his colleague for a moment.

"Because she doesn't belong. She's white trash who landed on her feet; with them spread, I may add."

"And what if you are wrong?"

The smile curdled Devon's stomach "I'm not."

Jamie drove back at high speeds. She was still seething. Michael was going to be pissed. This involved him, whether the board considered it immoral for him or not. They had, in actuality just insulted him. Claiming that his performance of late was not up to snuff.

"This is going to raise hell." She had a very nice case of white nuckle fever on the wheel. The pain in her hands was no comparison to the turmoil of emotions.

"Why is the Board doing this to you?"

Glancing from the road to the dancing lights, she sighed. "That's a very good question. I'll assume because they feel I landed my job due to my connection with Wilton and Devon."

"And now that you are friends with Michael..."

"That makes me an even bigger target."

"Jealousy?"

"I don't know about that Kitt. I received very little money after Wilton died, most of it is tucked away. Granted once I retire, I will have no worries. For now, however, I have to work, just like everyone else." Looking around, almost as if the passing fields could give her an answer. "How do I tell Michael?"

"Devon's suggestion is most likely the wisest."

"I really don't want to involve him."

"He'd want to be involved. You are not the only one this concerns."

"I know. That doesn't make it any easier."

"So?" Michael asked as soon as Kitt parked near the barn. It had grown dark by the time she and Kitt arrived back at the farm.

"So, we need to talk." Climbing out of Kitt, she motioned for him to get in. A disturbed expression crossed his face as she opened the passenger door.

Michael was worried. Kitt had not said word one and Jamie was closed into herself. This was not like the two people he loved.

Once Kitt stopped on the ridge, Jamie was out and sitting on the trunk, looking over the fields below. The ruins of the burnt barn drawing her eyes.

"They suspended me." Michael was standing beside her. She couldn't look at him, but he was near enough that she could feel the  
warmth of his body.

"Why?"

"Because they think I'm hindering your work."

"How?"

Here it comes, she thought to herself. Taking yet another breath, preparing for the outburst, "by seducing you."

His silence was more terrifying than the explosion she had been expecting. Chancing his fury, she turned to him. She regretted it immediately. In his eyes burned a fire the likes of which she had never seen before. There was a clear hatred in his rigid stance.

"Michael please..."

"Please what?" Anger turned his voice into a growl. "Let them use us as a tool? I won't allow it."

"We have to stay rational. Your anger will only fuel them."

"How so?"

"Because they'll say that the only reason you're acting like this is because... you want me in your bed." She dropped her head. Discussing this with Michael was more difficult than she had expected.

Lifting her chin with his hand, he stepped directly in front of her, his left hand on Kitt's spoiler, forcing her to look at him. "We've shared a kiss, nothing more. We can honestly say that we've never made love."

She was close to breaking down. Not something she wanted to do, especially with Michael watching her so closely. Leaning in, he touched his lips to hers. When he drew back, an upset hiccup escaped.

Seeing her hurt bothered him in a way he hadn't known before. Pulling her into a tight hug, he held on to her as she shook. Clinging to him as she fought for control. "I won't let them do this to you."

"It's not your fight." Her voice was gruff at his ear.

"After all the times you've stepped in and helped me? I can't stand back and watch. They involved me as well."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not walking away."

"Did you think I would?"

"No, but it's what I'm used to." Nodding against her, they remained like that until she was nearly asleep in his arms. Picking her up, he placed her in the car, taking her back to the farmhouse.

Jamie woke to find Michael spooned around her. She remembered taking off her suit jacket, but little else. The stress of the day had taken its toll, leaving her exhausted and in his care. She remembered how safe and relaxed she'd felt as he carried her in.

His arm was heavy across her hip and she was slightly uncomfortable in her slacks. But the warmth held her. His and the blanket around them. At that moment, she could imagine her life held no problems. Smirking at herself, she extracted herself from his hold. Her life was not that simple anymore. FLAG had finally found a way to be rid of her.

She was sure she could stay on here. Her lessons and training had picked up dramatically in the past few weeks. Granted this was not as satisfying as FLAG, but she loved it just the same. When she exited the bathroom, showered and changed into jeans for the day, Michael was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her.

"Morning."

"Morning, thank you for taking care of things last night."

He smiled, slightly relieved. "Anytime." Adjusting his position on the bed, he continued on from the night before. "So what do they expect of you?"

Having known he was going to need more information, she pulled the small bench up to him.

"I'm to pack up and go home."

"What about our cover?"

"They said that was your concern, not mine. I don't know if it's true, but someone here may be behind this."

"In what way?"

"I was told that there were complaints from our current clients."

"That leaves a lot of open ground."

"I know and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You don't need any more problems here."

A knock on the door startled them both. With a quick invite, Trish walked in.

"Good, I need to speak with you both." Leaning against the wall, obviously perplexed, "would someone please tell me what the hell is going on? I just received a call from the Foundation."

"Boy they work fast." Jamie rubbed her temples with her hands. "Basically, FLAG has had it in for me for years. This," she looked to Michael, "is the perfect excuse."

"You are my top trainer Jamie, I'm not letting you go."

Smiling, Jamie faced the other red head. "I was going to talk to you today, asking for a more permanent job."

Trish brightened immediately. "Yes, of course. Please, this saves me begging later."

Laughing, Jamie relaxed a bit. "I can't imagine you begging."

"It has been known to happen." Looking between the pair, Trish noted to herself that there was definitely something between them. "Okay, I'll leave you two to figure out your side of this. If you need anything, let me know. I'll handle the Foundation if they call back."

"Appreciated." Trish nodded before heading for chores.

Once the door closed, Michael faced the small redhead across from him. "Was there anything else said?"

"The gist of it was, I have been compromised, they received complaints from clients of late. That I was seducing you and that was ...distracting you from your duties."

"Well, this is a new one to me."

"Do you think whoever is behind the fraud is behind this as well?"

Michael's eyes widened slightly as he considered that. "It's possible."

"But you don't think so?"

"No, it doesn't sound right."

"Okay, I trust your judgement."

*

Dave Wilkins stepped out of his Jaguar, curling his nose. The farm was a pleasant sight. It was well taken care of and well run by the looks of things, but it was still an animal farm.

Glancing towards the barn, he spotted Jamie and Michael. Anger at her defiance swamped him. That piece of white trash sure did know how to throw hay bales though, he watched her, appreciatively for a moment. Michael stood on top of the tall red and green wagon, tossing bales down to the girl below, who then threw them into the barn.

"Miss Williams, I need to speak with you." His tone was harsh, demanding.

Glancing at Michael, she informed the next in the brigade that she had some business that had to be taken care of.

Head held high, she met him by the parking area. Seeing why she left, Michael had jumped down as well, one fluid movement that caught Dave's eye. He had never met Michael Knight before. The man was impressive.

"Miss Williams, your orders were clear."

"I'm aware of your orders, but while I'm on suspension, I've taken a job here."

"I don't believe you."

"Feel free to speak with Trish, she will verify my employment."

"Anything to stay in his bed, huh?" He leaned in, almost hissing at her, fingering a stray hair away from one of the burns. "Looks like he's a little too rough for you." Eyes flashing in fury, she spun on her heel.

Grabbing her arm, he swung her back to him, his intentions clear.

"I don't think you want to go there." Michael's voice was as sharp as a sword. Ripping her arm from his grasp, she stepped back, closer to Michael.

"So I see it's true. I would have figured you had better taste, Knight."

Kitt had picked up the raised vitals and scanned the area. He did not like the scene in the driveway before him. There was a large red mark on her arm, beginning to bruise. Michael was rigid in his fury. Kitt felt a tingling of pride as Michael kept his temper. This was a delicate situation. One wrong move could jeopardize her chances with the board.

"I'm not sure what's going on here, but I intend to find out." Michael's words could only be taken as a threat by someone who had something to hide.

Dave had always prided himself on being clever. He caught Michael's innuendo and let it pass, following another path. "May I remind you, that this assignment is top priority."

"I'm well aware of my responsibilities. Are you?" With that, they headed back towards the barn.

"How's your arm?"

"Sore, but thanks. I have no idea why he thinks I'm so..."

"We'll figure this out." He stopped her. "You have nothing to be afraid of. I'll back you up."

"So will I." Kitt had stood watch for the past few minutes and had waited until Wilkins had left before speaking up.

Hugging Michael briefly, "thank you. And if I could, I'd hug you too, Sweetheart." She glanced at the black car that sat in the sun beside where they had paused to watch Wilkins drive away.

"How come he gets the affectionate names?"

"Cause you get the hug." With that, she jogged back over to the barn.

"Just think Michael, she'll never kiss me."

Firing a smug look behind him, "don't be so sure."

Kitt had been keeping an eye out ever since Michael had left for the show. After the previous night he felt a strong bond with the young woman on the end of the second comlink. He was beginning to feel the same protective streak Michael did towards her. She was a wonderful person. Being one of the few who treated him with respect and love. He cherished her for it. Half an hour ago Rick had wandered in, drunk as a skunk, breaking a beer bottle over his roof as he passed the car, muttering something about having that chick. Kitt only partially paid attention to him. The guy would only hurt himself if he hit the car. A funny feeling was hanging about his CPU. He couldn't name it. It arrived shortly after Rick left the shed. When the ghost refused to leave him alone, he conducted a full scan. First the property, every inch. All horses were as they should. Then the house. That's when it hit him. There was someone outside Jamie's door. A more thorough scan revealed Rick jimmying the handle.

"Jamie!" If he could wake her, she'd have a chance. "Jamie wake up! Jamie!" Again and again he called. She was beginning to stir. Rick was in the room now, just about at the bed.

"Jamie!" One last try and he heard her intake of breath, seeing Rick in the room, a silhouette almost beside her. Rolling off the other side of the bed, she remained just beyond his reach. Scrambling she looked for a way out. Where he was standing blocked her only escape.

"Come to me you little pussy. You won't regret it."

Her heart was pounding in her ears, beginning to block thoughts. "Stay with me Ja." Kitt's voice gave her the edge she needed. Rick stood confused for a second. Chancing it, she jumped past him. He was not as drunk as she believed. He grabbed her arm, flinging her back onto the bed. Climbing on, he began pulling at her clothes.

"No! Get off of me!" Twisting, she upset his balance. As he tumbled away, Ja jumped up and out the door. Before she realized what she was doing, she found herself pulling Kitt's door open. Closing it behind the terrified girl, he locked down.

Furious, Rick had followed her. Believing she'd made a grave mistake by climbing in the car, he yanked on the handle. She cringed as the car rocked, then relaxed. She was safe. There wasn't a place more so than with Kitt. Rick continued to thrash at the car, finding weapons to hit at the windows with.

"I'd find this amusing if it weren't for the circumstances."

She would not allow herself to cry. Reaction or not. "Thank you Kitt. If you hadn't..."

"But I did." His tone was gentle, his worry was intense. "You're safe, and you're unharmed."

"How much longer before he wears himself out?" She straightened her top over her track pants. She longed for Michael to be witness to this. If he'd have been here this wouldn't... But Kitt was. Her breathing was returning to normal and tiredness rolled over her.

"Do you want to talk about this?"

"Later. Please."

"Michael will not be impressed."

A small snort escaped. "One of us had better be around when he first sees Rick."

"I heard from Michael this afternoon. They are en route as we speak."

"Good." Rick had given up by that point.

Looking directly at her, "this is not over. Your boyfriend can't be around 24-7, and you can't spend all day hiding in your car."

She shivered as he walked away, crossing her arms over her chest. Kitt noticed the bruise forming on her arm. He had not been gentle with her. Michael was going to be gunning for the snake-like man when the news broke.

"Michael." Kitt cheered as his driver entered the garage the next night. Once they were sufficiently away from the property, Michael pulled over.

"Alright, what the hell is going on?"

Michael had a right to be upset. Jamie had barely acknowledged his arrival, only Kitt knew how her pulse had increased. Any attempts to touch her were met with baffling results. Twice she jumped away, like he'd burned her. The third, she ripped her arm away from the gentle guidance Michael had offered; something he had done many times before without incident.

"Kitt? Come on."

"Michael, you don't understand."

"Damn right I don't."

"Michael you must calm down and listen. This is upsetting enough."

That caught his attention. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Rick attacked Jamie."

"What?!"

"I managed to wake her up in time, but he still... "

"He didn't..?" Michael couldn't bring himself to say it.

"No, he didn't." Michael's eyes closed in relief. "He grabbed her and forced her onto the bed. She fought him off and came to me."

"Thank you."

"Why are *you* thanking me?" Astonished and taken slightly aback.

"For protecting her for me."

"I'm not sure she would see it in quite that manner."

A knowing smile touched Michael's lips. "We need to get back."

"She's frightened, but not of you."

"I know Pal."

"She needs you, whether she wants to admit it or not."

"That's okay, 'cause I think I need her too."

"That makes two of us."

"She's touched you too, huh?"

"Very much so."

"Do I want to know what you two have been up to while I've been away?"

"Most likely not." The teasing banter helped.

Jamie sat on the edge of the bed, every light in the room turned on, too strung to sleep, or even lie down for that matter. Michael and Kitt were both off property, that left her feeling vulnerable. Not something she liked. She jolted when the door opened. Relieved, she watched Michael walk in.

Motioning her to the bed, he sat beside her, remembering not to reach for her.

With as much gentleness as he could muster, "why didn't you tell me?"

She had figured Kitt would tell him. "I don't know. I wanted to tell you." Staring at the carpet, shifting her balance to the right to keep from tipping into him.

"What happened? How about we start with that?"

"Didn't Kitt..?"

"I want your version."

"I'm not sure... He's been making comments from the first day. I  
never thought he'd act on them. Jeez. I remember Kitt waking me, seeing Rick in here, standing beside the bed. I slid off the other side. He was drunk, I'm sure of that. When Kitt called to me again, Rick paused, I figured that was my chance to get by him. I was wrong. He grabbed me, pushing me back onto the bed... At least he was drunk enough that I could shove him off. I ran to Kitt. That's it."

"Are you sure?" Her expression said different.

"He said that he'd be back. That you couldn't be watching me all the time and I can't hide in the car."

"Have you spoken to Trish?"

"No, there's no reason to."

"Ja, this is called sexual harassment and assault. Could could press charges if you wanted."

"And Trish loses a good worker. I can't do that to her."

"So you'll risk getting raped over this?"

"I just can't see him doing it Michael. I don't know why."

"Denial?"

Shrugging, "maybe."

She was determined, he had to give her that. He also wasn't going to change her mind. "Alright, I can't force you to take any action against him." He reached up, running his hand down the side of her face. "I'm just worried." She didn't flinch away. It was a good sign.

"I know you are. And I know Kitt is as well. I have to be able to take care of myself. I can't rely on you and Kitt all the time."

"I'd like it if you did." It was his turn to give a shy smile.

Understanding his meaning, she leaned into him. Relaxing as he lay back, holding her as they drifted off to sleep.

*

Michael was exhausted. He had dragged himself from the comfort of their bed, to spend yet another night with Kitt watching over the property for nothing. No activity whatsoever. He was frustrated and put out. The surveillance, plus the work during the day was wearing him down. Kitt insisted that he sleep while they were up on the ridge, but since the fire, he hadn't been able to relax enough to get more than a few hours worth. Jamie had offered to cover a night for him, he didn't feel secure permitting that. Kitt would take care of her, he knew, but if she left his safety it would be too easy for her to get hurt.

The dawn had broken with a brilliance rarely seen at this time of year. There was no heavy fog to hinder the light or a person's perspective. Coming onto the side street, he spotted the familiar horse and rider. Catching up, he slowed the car to keep pace with Britt's easy stride. Glancing back, Jamie's face broke into a challenging smile before gunning the mare. Michael had to stomp on the accelerator to keep up with the sudden burst of speed. Down the road they went, horse and car, side by side. Man and woman smiling from the controls of their partners.

Cutting in front, Ja jumped the ditch, beating Kitt back to the barn.

"You cheated." Michael accused as he walked into the barn, finding Jamie smiling a little too brightly as she untacked.

"You could have jumped the ditch if you wanted." Mischievous grin on her face, she left him gaping at her. Sometimes, it was just worth it, he thought.

"They are getting too close." The female voice ranted.

"They don't have a clue."

"If you could see past your dick, you might notice."

"Look, you asked me to do a job and I'm taking care of it. Knight and his chick have no idea what's going on around them."

"I don't give a shit about Knight. He can go fuck himself for all I care. But we have our orders and she has to take the fall."

"I'm still working on that." The man admitted sheepishly.

"You are taking too long. It's going to be all our hides soon. I don't know about you, but I'm sick and tired of being stuck in this hell hole. I want out. Now."

"I can't do this any faster. If he'd just fuck her and get it over with..."

"Then turn up the pressure. He won't sit by and let her be taken. God man, he's so fucking in love with her, but he's too blind to see it."

The man smirked. "If I had her in my bed, she wouldn't get a full night's sleep."

"Yeah, we all know that. There has to be a way..."

"Let me talk to the others, see if we can arrange something. He'll have to be around though; to comfort her."

"Michael, can I get your help for a minute?" Michael glanced over his shoulder, away from the stall wall he was fixing to see Beth's face peeking through the bars. Making sure the boards were solid, and that all nails were flush with the wood, he stepped from the stall.

"Sure. What do you need?" Following her into the main barn, she paused at the tack room door.

"Trish wants my big tack box moved to the upstairs section."

Michael groaned. "You had to sucker me didn't you?" She smiled apologetically, yet for some reason he didn't feel that she meant it. "Is it empty?" She nodded. "Okay." Reaching for the handle on his side, he waited until she had a good grip on her end. The box itself was about three feet high and about a foot and a half wide, but whoever made it, made it to last. The wood was thick, making it extremely heavy. Lifting it, Michael tried to keep most of the weight of it on his end.

Slowly, they managed to climb the narrow staircase that lead to the loft, and into the storage area near the back of the barn. Huffing a little, he slid the box against the wall. As soon as the box was in place, Beth dropped against it, trying to catch her breath.

"Thanks, I wouldn't have been able to get it up here alone."

"What did you make that thing out of? Cement?"

"No, oak." She shook her head, smiling at his comment.

"That explains it." Shoving off the wall, he intended to get back to work. He was almost done for the day, and was looking forward to a quiet evening on the ridge with his partner, then climbing into bed with Jamie for a full night's sleep.

"So tell me," Beth blocked Michael's way, stepping into his personal space. "Why did you stop riding?"

Taking a step back, Michael found himself cornered against the door frame. "Lack of time, no other reason."

Approaching him, placing a hand in the center of his chest. "Too bad, a man like you belongs in breeches."

Grabbing her hand, and removing it, Michael shook his head. He had been waiting for this. "Look Beth, as flattering as this is, I'm really very happy with Jamie." Smiling, he realized just how much truth there was in his statement.

Ignoring him, Beth curled her fingers around Michael's. "So why not broaden your horizons?" Her other arm slid up onto his shoulder.

Letting out a long breath, looking down at the eighteen year old that was half leaning on him. "Look," taking hold of both her shoulders, he pushed her back slightly. "We can't do this."

"Yes we can." Her voice had taken on a sultry tone. "Anything she can do for you, I can do better."

Michael chuckled, not believing what she was offering. "That's not the point." He continued gently. "There would be something lacking." Something he never wanted to be without again.

"Like what?" God, she was so naive in so many ways.

"Like caring and love. I've been without it before, and maybe one day you'll be lucky enough to experience it." With a slight squeeze of her shoulders, he brushed past her.

Beth watched Michael jog back down the stairs. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had turned her down. A spark of anger ignited in her. How dare he? What was love anyway? A romantic ideal, nothing more. A plan began forming in her head. There was always a way.

Beth kept an eye on Michael and Jamie for the rest of the afternoon. Though they passed each other often, and yes, there was something between them, something was also missing.

"Failed in your latest conquest have you?" Beth whirled at Rick's voice in her ear.

Glaring at him, "I haven't failed yet. I'm still plotting." The self assuredness the sentence caused Rick to smile. "Look at them, what do you see?" Beth gestured towards Jamie and Michael standing in the fading sun just outside the second barn.

"I don't know, why?"

"Do they look like lovers to you?" Rick watched the interaction for a moment. Then it hit him.

"They barely touch."

"If I had him, I'd never take my hands off him." Rick smirked thinking he'd do likewise if he had Jamie. "I can get him yet."

Laughing to himself, Rick walked away from the girl. Her ideas were contrary to the original plans, but what the hell. The more that little red-headed tramp suffered, the better. Now if Beth actually succeeded in stealing Knight, that would just be icing on the cake, in his opinion.

Parked up on the ridge, Michael sat on Kitt's hood, gazing over the property. The arena lights were on, meaning that Jamie was still teaching. She had told him in passing that she would be working late tonight. He'd had no idea that she meant 11 pm. He knew all about wanting to please clients, but this was crazy. Jamie would be up at 6, as usual, the next morning and would continue on. A workaholic, just like him. He was almost overly eager for all the lights to go out, so he and Kitt could return. To spend a full night cocooned around Jamie sounded like heaven to him.

Closing his eyes, memories engulfed him, transporting him back to his first year with his partner.

~flashback~

Michael surged up inside the moving car. The dream had woken him with an incredible start. For the life of him he couldn't remember what it had been about, but the feeling hung over him. A horrible, sinking feeling. Like something was terribly wrong, but he didn't know what.

"Michael?" The now familiar voice drew his attention. Shifting, he found that Kitt had raised the seat back for him. Settling against it, he rubbed his damp temples, wishing his heart would return to its normal rate.

"I'm okay, Kitt."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It was just a bad dream."

"Do you experience them often?"

Michael smiled. His new partner was so innocent, so curious. "Not so much anymore, no." Frowning, he still couldn't figure out what this dream had been about. He was so used to reliving Tanya shooting him in the face. This dream left him with a different feeling. Not the terror, but a fear, a fear for someone else's safety. "Kitt..." This had been nagging at him, ever since he found out Michael Long was 'dead'. But the dream renewed his need to know, filled him with an almost frantic desire.

"Michael? What is it?" Kitt had never seen his driver so agitated before. It disturbed him.

"I need a favor. I don't want the Foundation to know what I'm  
doing. I know I shouldn't be asking this, I don't want to see these people, I just want to know where they are, that they are alright, that they went on..."

"Michael..." Kitt's infinitely gentle tone interrupted. "Let me prove to you that you can trust me."

For a moment, Michael was left speechless. He was about to ask Kitt to break the rules, to become his confidant and he was sure the AI knew what they were about to partake in. Michael wasn't sure what he was more shocked about. That Kitt understood, or that he was more than willing to help. A quick nod, then Michael began listing off names, both male and female, most accompanied with ages. In the end there were twelve names.

"Is there anyone else Michael?"

Taking a deep, unsure breath, "yeah Kitt, one more. Stefanie Mason." Kitt noted the catch in Michael's voice as he spoke the name, but passed it off as a normal reaction. These were all names from his 'past life.' A few had already been programmed into him. They were people that Kitt was specifically ordered to keep Michael away from. Looking at his driver, the disturbed expression, the frequent nightmares that had been steadily plaguing, and wearing down his friend. He had to do something to ease Michael's mind. If gathering this small amount of information on these people would put his driver's mind at rest, then it was worth the risky task.

Circumventing FLAG's tracers was simplistic. They trusted him. Even the backup program was childs' play for the AI to avoid. Michael had managed to fall back to sleep. They were still a number of hours drive from home.

It didn't take long to gather the locations, the jobs and a few other small details about each person Michael had left behind. Deciding not to wait, Kitt gently woke his partner, who was beginning to become haunted by another dream.

"I have the information you asked for." Michael's eyes widened in the dark interior of the car. Kitt smiled to himself. Waiting for Michael to fully wake and stop fidgeting, Kitt then slowly told his driver about his old friends and loved ones. Periodically Michael's eyes would close and a small smile would touch his lips.

"And lastly, Stefanie Mason." With the simple mention of the name, Michael stiffened, his breath catching. Kitt paused in confusion for a moment, then passed on the details of this woman's life. Single, working as a law clerk, slowly working her way up. Her job destination was not clear, but she had been working a great deal of overtime. "She appears to be very dedicated."

"She is, Pal." Letting out a shuddering breath as a small tear ran down his cheek. Kitt watched, not understanding Michael's reaction. The young lady he had inquired about was doing well. Progressing up the corporate ladder, as Michael would say. There was no call for the pained expression on Michael's face.

It would be some time before Kitt discovered why Michael had asked about her, and for the AI to realize the full impact this woman had in Michael's life. Over the years, they had bumped into 'Stevie' on a few occasions. Twice for business reasons and once to help Michael regain his will to live after his life was almost cut short by another gun shot wound. Michael never lost track of her during that time. There were a few others they kept tabs on. His mother for example. When times became rough for her, mysteriously, bills would be paid, or another good fortune would be bestowed upon her. The two partners had accomplished this in secrecy for years. Devon approached Michael about it only once. To his credit, Michael refused to lie to his boss. Devon nodded, having his suspicions confirmed. With a small squeeze to Michael's shoulder and an affectionate smile, the older man turned his back to their actions. Leaving both partners dumbfounded.

Kitt also discovered what Michael considered a 'simple pleasure'. When in great distress, when a case refused to leave him, Michael would seek out someone from his past. Stevie more often than not. Michael would park to watch them from afar for a few hours. His niece playing soccer one afternoon, his mother gardening another day and Stevie washing dishes another time. After each encounter, Michael left with tears in his eyes and a renewed sense of dedication.

"If I can spare others what my family went through, then this is more than worth it." Michael explained one day while they were watching the newest member of the Long family learning to walk in the grass of his older brother's front yard.

"But..." Kitt had not been able to voice his question, unsure of how to ask Michael about this confusing situation.

"How many lives have we saved, Pal?"

"Too many." Kitt responded dryly.

"Exactly." Taking a deep breath as the youngster crawled madly between his parents. "What if it had been him?" Michael motioned towards his brother with his chin. "I may not have had the same conviction that I do now. Everything happens for a reason and the suffering that we experience is nothing in comparison to what others do. I have a family Kitt. You, Devon and Bonnie; *we* are a close knit family. I've never trusted anyone the way I trust them, the way I trust you." With one last quick peek at the small boy, Michael hit the ignition button, smiling as Kitt's engine roared to life. "I have everything I want in life, and more so." Putting the car in gear, he pulled out from the curb, passing the house on his way back to the highway.

~end flashback~

Looking down as the arena lights flickered for a second, Michael knew he had been wrong. He had assumed the Stevie's death had been an omen; that he couldn't risk a loving, permanent relationship. Jamie was showing him just how wrong he had been. That he was missing a very vital part of life. Something Kitt couldn't supplement, only compliment. Hitching his ankle further up his knee, he realized that he hadn't looked into his family in a few months. Granted, work had been hellishly busy, but his free time had been taken up with Jamie. Once this case was solved, maybe it was time to show Jamie the other side of his life. To let her see his family, to allow her fully into his life.

"Michael?" Kitt's voice softly drifted into the night air.

"Hummm?" Michael didn't want to move from his perch over Kitt's right front tyre. One foot on the ground, the opposite ankle hooked over his knee. He felt content to sit and overlook for now. He was tired and confused. Nothing made sense to him. This whole case jumbled about inside his head, not following any particular pattern. There was always a pattern. Why couldn't he see this one?

"I've conducted that research you asked for." Michael turned his head slightly towards the windscreen. "Horse mortality is the most common of insurance policies. There is no regulation on these policies. The horse must pass a vet inspection, but the owner often chooses whatever amount they feel the horse is to be insured for."

"Companies don't look into this?"

"It would be to difficult to moderate. There are millions of horses in the United States alone. If there is a physical problem then yes, the insurance company intervenes, unless the horse is a breeding stallion."

"So if I wanted, I could buy an old nag and insure it for say, fifty thousand?"

"As long as you can submit a recent vet certificate to proclaim the horse is in good health, and you are willing to pay the costs, then yes."

"That's crazy."

"You must also understand that insurance fraud is also very uncommon."

"Or so well hidden that no one notices."

"That's a frightening possibility."

"What does this mortality policy cover?"

"From what I have gathered so far, it covers any naturally occurring death, accidental death, death by euthanasia - only if conducted by a certified vet - death caused by a natural disaster; lightning or earthquake for example and disease."

"So what about the barn fire?"

"Since the fire was deemed accidental, then the insurance companies will pay."

"Does this mean you got your tyres on the police report?"

Kitt made a snorting noise. "Bonnie forwarded it to me yesterday."

"And?" The suspense was killing Michael, and he was sure his partner knew it.

"And it seems that the investigator determined that the wires were chewed by rodents. The building has been surveyed every year by a qualified building inspector. Thus the insurance company is satisfied that this was accidental. The police can't find any opposing evidence, neither can we for that matter."

"Then why does this sit so badly?"

"I hate to admit this, but I must agree with your gut feeling."

"This is a set up."

"And we are missing a large part of the puzzle."

"Why the hit down the road?" Michael wondered aloud.

"Mistaken property?" Kitt suggested.

Michael made a disagreeable noise. "It's possible."

"But unlikely. Maybe as Jamie said, they were trying to divert the attention."

"You wanna know what's sitting in my bones?" Michael paused, adjusting himself more comfortably on the warm hood. "I don't think the insurance is the real reasoning behind all this."

Kitt was taken aback, to the point of Michael feeling the car jerk under him. "Then what...?"

"I don't know Partner. But whatever it is, the horses are only a small percentage, possibly a convenient way of covering up the real cause."

"Which is why we can't find a pattern."

Nodding, Michael continued, "there is none. This is designed to keep the police chasing their tails."

"Or us." Michael spun to face the windscreen, his body stiffening at the possibility.

Stepping around the car, Jamie watched as Michael fought to keep a hold of the rearing and plunging horse.

'I don't have time for this' she thought to herself. "Kitt?" Dropping into the driver's seat, she motioned to the rear view. "Do you mind? I really need one?"

"Not at all." Amusement could clearly be heard as he angled the mirror for her. "Are you alright?"

Hands trembling, she applied her lipstick, "Yeah, I'll be better once I'm on horseback. I'm a wreck until then."

"So's Brittany by the looks of it."

"She'll settle." Jamie moved to check the 'Showbow', a hair net and ribbon attached to a clasp with elegance, used to keep her hair neat and tied back.

"You sound very confident of that."

"She always has. She hasn't killed Michael yet, I figure that's a good sign."

"Excuse me?"

"Britt hasn't always had the kindest owners. I purchased her off people who were about to send her to the meat market, citing her as too vicious." Finally satisfied, stepping out of the car, Michael lead Britt over. Kitt was parked on the far side of the trailer with a clear view of the ring where he could tape her ride. Seeing her mum, Britt calmed, dropping to lick the car while Michael helped Jamie with her tail coat as she slipped it on.

"I beg your pardon!"

"Take it as a compliment Sweetheart, the only other car she's licked was mine."

"How comforting." Both Jamie and Michael threw amused smiles at the Trans Am.

"Can you give me a leg up?" Picking up her reins, she turned to Michael.

Without a word he reached down to grab her ankle, lifting her up with ease. Shifting into the saddle, she arranged her double reins. Michael was still holding the bridle, near the bits.

"Is the tape ready?"

"Of course. I'll hand it to the steward while you're warming up."

"Thank you, both of you."

"Welcome." Reaching up, he placed a hand behind her neck, pulling her down to place a small kiss on her lips. "For luck." Was the soft explanation.

The gentle kiss was enough to cause her to forget where she was. Even Britt acknowledged his gesture by tucking her head into the crook of his arm, her forehead against his chest. Then pushed him, hard enough to throw him against the car.

Laughing Jamie swung her around, "show time."

Crossing the grounds Jamie felt her nerves kick into overdrive. Her fall off of Leroy had slowed her training considerably. When she was able to ride again, she had to be very careful. Something she was not good at. Once she was sure she could ride without reinjuring her lung, she jumped back in full throttle. This show being her ultimate goal. At this particular show, it was rumored that the scouts were out. The ones who controlled sponsorships, as well as the ones who kept their eyes out for potential Olympic team members. Taking a deep breath, she rode to the warm up ring. It truly was the creme-de-la-creme here. Yes she knew she and Britt were good, but riding a thoroughbred in the upper level dressage classes was frowned upon.

Entering the sand ring, the world began to fade. There was only the horse beneath her and her warm up. Slow and steady, following the plan she had set for herself. She was vaguely aware of the other's leaving for their tests. Her time was set and Kitt would beep her five minutes before she was to be in the ring.

The warm up was not fancy. Jamie had specifically planned on saving the 'tricks' for the Kur itself. Britt would be fresher, more willing. Right now, she was trying to bore Britt out of her skull with basics. Bending, stretching. All the building blocks that strengthened and were down right tedious. Three gaits - no extensions or collections. Two directions, nothing smaller than a ten meter circle. The mare would tire too easily as it was.

Her comlink chirped, startling her out of her concentration. Looking up towards the competition ring, she noticed how many people surrounded it. Taking a deep breath, she made her way over to Michael who was ready to brush off Britt's legs, and give her boots one last wipe.

Looking up at the woman on horseback, Michael was startled to see the determination on her face.

"This is it Beauty, lets show 'em." Ja whispered into the mare's ears, too focused to acknowledge Michael walking beside them.

Walking into the dressage ring as Children by Robert Miles began, she felt Britt puff up under her. Britt knew this tune and its meaning.

Sitting on the hill off to the side, Michael felt a sense of pride invade him. The tune Ja had picked was perfectly suited to the pair. New Age enough to have a good catchy beat, but classical sounding enough for all ages to appreciate. Britt flowed to the music. Covering the ground with ease. The mare had no right being this strong after all her down time. Most people trained for years to maintain this level of fitness. But Trish had pushed, and with all the crap going on in her life, Jamie responded to the pushing. Riding both herself and the horse at overly demanding levels. Granted, Britt had been to this level before Jamie had to give up riding. And the mare was certainly just as hard on herself as the woman riding her. Perfectionists, both of them. Yet, when it all came together, the two appeared to be one, giving the true 'Dance of the Centaur'. Michael was not naive. He had seen the battles, the stresses of training, but today, they worked together. The trot on the spot - piaffe - if he remembered the name correctly, had the greatest degree of difficulty. It was something Jamie worked on over and over again. He had heard the girls commenting behind her back that she was going to ruin the mare. Jamie believed that Britt needed the confidence; she appeared to be right. The mandatory tests required 15 steps of piaffe, they did 60 odd. A show of pure strength, Jamie once said to him. They moved onto the floating trot - passage - he recalled. It was Britt's favorite 'trick' and again it showed as they glided over the ground with the highly suspended steps. Jamie's eyes were almost turned back into herself as she rode each movement. The flying lead changes at the canter amused him. The horse looked like she was skipping across the ring, yet another 'trick' that Ja and Britt had to work for.

Jamie had left the extended gaits for the end. Most horses tired after the 5 or 6 minutes it took to ride the freestyle to music, but Britt knew the most difficult moves came last and seemed to gain energy through the test, powering through her gaits, ears flapping to the side in total trust and relaxation. He caught Jamie's eye as she crossed the ring towards him and she smiled, a bright, full of joy expression. She knew, there was no way she couldn't. Just like he knew when Kitt was giving him more than 100 percent. The canter pirouettes were the end and Britt added a little extra gusto to them. He had watched her perform this Kur at home and at the few other shows they had been to, and it had never come across with such fluidity and grace. The halt and the salute. He would see Jamie's beaming smile from the side. They were both huffing, but bright eyed and bushy tailed. Britt's ears pointing directly at the group of people on the hill as they exited the ring.

For a moment, there was silence, then applause.

Walking out of the ring, she let Michael lead Britt back to the trailer. Not something she normally did, but she knew her own body. Jamie dismounted and two strong arms prevented her from falling backwards as her legs gave out. Leaning back against him, allowing him to hold her up for a second, Jamie found her bearings.

"Let me take care of her, you go rest." The concerned voice from behind her ear instructed.

"No, I've got it."

"No you don't." To prove his point, Michael backed from her, causing her to grab the saddle to keep her balance.

"Sit." He deposited her on Kitt's hood. Reaching up, Ja fed Britt a few mints from her groombox. The mare looked as tired as she felt. Pride had kept them at top performance, now they were just plain tuckered. Britt paid little attention to Michael as he stripped off the tack and rubbed her down with liniment. Instead she mooched more treats from her mum, receiving a large, happy smile in return for her antics.

Relaxing in the passenger seat of the Trans Am, Jamie let herself doze as Michael followed the trailer back to the farm. Glancing over Michael's shoulder, her fourth place ribbon flapped in the breeze where it hung over her jacket on the coat hook inside the car. Realistically, it was a fabulous placing. When being honest with herself, she was disappointed. But her competitive side had always driven her very hard. Michael had been so proud of her, so had Trish. Britt was exhausted, having used every fiber of her being to produce such a spectacular test. She would need light work for the next few days, as would her rider. She had not been approached, but Michael had overheard a number of positive comments after her ride. 'It was a great ride.' Jamie told herself. They would only get better. Yet somehow, something was nagging inside her. She couldn't finger what it was though. An unrest within her was the closest she could pin down.

Taking a seat beside Devon, Michael felt his suspicions rise. He was tense going into this meeting of the Board, instantly distrusting. Now that feeling grew in leaps and bounds. Devon did not look happy. Whatever had occurred before he was invited in had upset the older man. 'Invited', Michael snorted darkly to himself. He was becoming more and more convinced that someone in the Foundation was involved in the fraud. He had kept his thoughts to himself up to this point, having nothing concrete to base his theory on. Making himself as comfortable as possible, the game began as the two members at the far end of the table whispered to one another.

"Mr. Knight, you have been asked here to quell the rumors that you are involved in relations with Miss. Williams." Wilkins waited, focusing directly on Michael.

"I would like to know why my personal life is suddenly at the forefront of every one's agenda?" Devon mentally smiled. Seeing for the first time why Michael partook in verbal mind games so frequently. The simplicity in which he just turned the tables was laughable.

"We have received complaints concerning your... effectiveness."

"Then why not approach me?"

"We are."

"Only after attacking another member of this company, who has no involvement in my productivity."

"Is that an answer?"

"Isn't that what you wanted to hear?" Michael's eyes never left Wilkins's face. He was beyond mad. They were trying to destroy the only woman who had accepted him for who and what he was. "If you are so displeased with my performance, then maybe you need to find yourself another agent."

"Michael?!" Devon's distressed call did nothing to hinder his conviction. If they wanted to play games, he could play them. Kitt was his, in every way. If they forced him to leave, they would have a great many problems to deal with. Not the least of all being a very pissed AI.

"We are not looking to replace you Mr Knight. I think we all realize that your success rate is extemporary. We are just...concerned with these allegations."

"Then why did you wait this long?" There was something about Wilkins. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm sure you are aware of the 'red tape' involved. However, it has been decided that you are to be excused from this assignment. You are expected to return to FLAG headquarters Friday night." Michael's mouth opened, then shut again. Glaring at Wilkins, he stood.

"This is not over yet."

"I hope it is." Wilkins replied pleasantly. "It would be a great loss to the Foundation if you were to lose your focus."

Stalking out of the boardroom, Michael didn't look back until Kitt's door closed behind him.

"Just what the hell was that?" Michael's eyebrows rose in reaction the Kitt's fierce question.

"If they can't get Jamie away from us, then they will drag us away from Jamie." Sighing, he pulled out of the lot. "Kitt, do me a favor and block out all communications to FLAG."

"Why?" There was no suspicion in Kitt's voice, dread possibly as Michael's eyes dropped to the voice box.

"I need you to do something." After a few seconds, a few lights inside the car changed, even the homing signal turned off.

"We're alone Michael. What is it you want to know?"

"Two things actually. First off, I want to know everything there is to know on Dave Wilkins. Full background, the whole works."

"I had suspected that request, what's the other?"

"This is where it gets weird for me. I'm going on a gut feeling here, Pal, so please don't ask me where I'm going with this."

"Okay..."

"Can you call up a picture of Wilkins, and beside it, a picture of Jamie?" After a few seconds, both pictures appeared. "It's true isn't it Kitt?"

"I think so. I'll need a little more time to be sure." Michael nodded, staring in disbelief at the two pictures in front of him, not even noticing when Kitt took control of the car.

He had let Kitt drive them back to the farm. His mind was in too much of a whirl. How the hell was he going to tell her? There was no way she could know. Was there? No, she would have mentioned it to him. But thinking about it, she rarely, if ever spoke of her parents or other family. God, how had he let himself fall in love with a woman he barely knew?

"Michael?" Lifting his head from where it rested in his hands, he waited for Kitt to continue. "I have the information on Wilkins you requested. It's pretty cut and dry." Michael smirked without humour. "Born into wealth, his parents sent him to the best schools here in the States. He and Wilton met during the second world war. They were stationed together overseas for a number of years. After the war, Wilton established Knight Industries. He, Devon and Wilkins were all original partners within the company. Jamie's father was the next to join. He had a vast knowledge in the medical fields. He created one of the first working synaptic joints."

"So they all knew each other."

"Rather well from the information I have." Kitt paused, almost as if he was going over his files again. "Is it possible that Jamie's mother had an affair with Wilkins?"

"No, I don't think so. It doesn't add up. If it had been a loving relationship, I can't see him treating Jamie like this."

"Then I don't understand the connection?"

Michael took a deep breath as an idea came to him. "Kitt, when I was a cop, Stevie and I used to go out regularly with a bunch of other couples. A few were married, Stevie and I were engaged at that time, and the two others were long standing relationships. One night, after Stevie and I had been away on vacation for a few weeks, we came back to discover a new ritual. The evening started as normal, we went to the bar, had a few drinks, found a seat, had dinner. Nothing seemed amiss at the time. Good friends we had missed being with. Then after dinner, Bill pulls out his hat and all the car keys get dropped into it. Being as possessive as I was, I refused, and I'm very glad that I did. The girls then took turns picking out a set of keys. Whoever's keys they grabbed, they went home with." Michael finished, still appalled by his friends actions.

"You mean to tell me that they went with the men to..."

"Yeah Kitt, they swapped lovers. When they discovered that Stevie and I would have nothing to do with this concept, they quit asking us out."

"But that's..." Kitt stopped, unsure how to describe his feelings.

"I've run into these games a few times. Once or twice I found myself in the middle of the mess, not realizing until it was almost too late what was going on. In all honesty Kitt, I prefer one night stands over switch hitting with my best friend's wife."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I don't have keys." Michael snorted. "Jamie probably doesn't know."

"I'm betting Wilkins does. But I don't want to tip my hat just yet."

Walking into the bedroom he had shared with Jamie for the past few weeks, he felt a loss, the beginnings of a depression lurking around his soul. Yes, the work had been difficult. The demands he had placed on himself had taken their toll, and no, he hadn't solved the case - not yet anyway - but he wasn't about to give this up. He would speak to Devon, alone, away from the Foundation about his suspicions. He and Kitt had pulled in well after dark and he'd remained in the car for a fair chunk of time. Both partners were silent, taking in the quiet night and the comfort of being with one another. He wasn't tired, not overly. He knew he'd regret this late night in the morning, but that didn't seem to matter now. Sliding the bench over, he sat, elbows on his knees, head in his hands and watched her sleep. He still wasn't sure how he was going to break the news to her. Nor was he sure how he could protect her once he was gone.

She slept so peacefully. They had both been through a great deal of late, and he needed to see her like this; relaxed, content. For the first time in a long time he wanted a relationship to continue. He smiled as he watched her stir, knowing she wouldn't remain asleep.

"Mi?" In her wakening state, her voice was foggy, not completing his name. It wasn't the first time he'd heard her call him that, and he prayed it wouldn't be the last.

"Hey. Kitt and I pulled in a short time ago."

"How'd it go?" Sitting up, she leaned back against the wall, pushing her hair out of her face. Resisting the urge to help her, he shifted from the bench to the edge of the bed.

"They pulled me from the case." He answered, his voice monotone.

Jamie's head dropped for a second. "I was waiting for this." Off Michael's confused reaction, "if they couldn't get me away from you, then they had to do something. This was the next logical step." Shrugging, Jamie looked at the man sitting beside her. The man she had come to know so well. It was all coming to an end and all she could feel was the loneliness.

Sliding closer to her, unable to decipher her expression in the dark room, he placed his palm against her cheek, his fingers sliding into her hair. Her skin was soft, warm, with a hint of her strength underneath. "I'm not leaving you Ja. Nor am I dropping this case." His voice had dropped and deepened. "Kitt and I have a few things in the works." She nodded, suspecting as much from him. Leaning into his touch, closing her eyes, she worked to memorize the feel. Placing his left hand on the bed beside her hip, he closed the distance between them. Her heart jumped as she felt the feathery kiss. Holding her, he increased the pressure between them, hearing her startled gasp when his tongue touched her lips. There was only a moment's pause before she responded, allowing him passed her lips, then returning the caress.  
Her arms circled his neck, her fingers curling through his hair as the kiss lingered. Her heart was pounding in her chest, almost reaching to touch his. She had heard this referred to as a 'soul kiss', and now she knew why. She had never known a kiss to effect her so.

Pulling back, slightly breathless, he hugged her to him, not wanting to give up this intimate moment. "Go back to sleep." He whispered against the side of her head. "I'll be back in a minute." She nodded before he released her. Grabbing his stuff, he stepped into the bathroom to change. Joining her a few minutes later, he spooned himself around her. Using his arm as a pillow, she felt his other arm wrap snugly around her middle, holding her securely to him, granting them the most contact possible. Nuzzling into her hair, he closed his eyes, letting sleep take them away from reality for a few hours.


	4. Revelations

"He's leaving you hmmm?" Jamie spun to find Rick standing very close to her. Her heart jumped into her throat as she backed up a step.

"We aren't breaking up, if that is what you are asking." Jamie's brain was not functioning as fast as she wanted it to.

"Sure seems like it to me. You just don't want to admit your feelings for me." Rick leaned in again.

Shuddering, Jamie felt a dark cloud descend around her despite the evenings' warmth. She should have known that this was how things were going to be. 'It could be worse,' she tried to convince herself. "The only feelings I have for you, Rick, revolve around revulsion." Stepping around him, she headed back to the house.

Pausing behind the shed, Jamie could her the two girls talking.

"He's an investigator?" Tasha's voice drifted clearly in the breeze. "That explains the glamorous car, but what's Jamie doing with a man like that?" Conflicting emotions warred inside Jamie.

"I'm not sure. But they aren't lovers. I wonder if he was stuck with her just 'cause of her horsey knowledge." Beth's comment bit deep.

"She does know horses, and she can ride. But other than that..." Picking that moment to reveal herself, Jamie fired a dirty look in the direction of the two girls, catching Tasha's half shrug as she rounded the corner. Tasha at least had the decency to look shamefaced, Beth had no such concerns. Carrying herself high, trying to adopt Michael's arrogant stance, Jamie walked right on by.

Closing the door to her room, she slumped against it. She should have seen this coming. After all the vicious comments, all the game playing, all their obvious advances towards the man she was falling in love with...

Maybe it was time to consider her options. She was good at her job at the Foundation. Maybe she needed to find another job in that field. Devon would give her a glowing letter of reference, as would Michael. Lord knew they were both well respected in the investigative fields. Pushing off the door, she walked the few steps to the bedroom area. Michael's two duffle bags were on the bed, half packed. He'd be leaving in the morning.

How the girls had found out about what he was actually doing at Greenlands was beyond her, but now that the word was out, it would spread quickly. It was all dissolving in front of her again. All the nasty attitudes from Knight Industries came back to haunt her. Grabbing her jacket, she headed out, not wanting to contemplate watching Michael finish packing.

Jamie was walking down to the barn in the early morning sun. By the time she had returned last night, Michael was fast asleep. She had lay down facing him, watching him until she fell asleep.

Glancing to the parking area, she watched as Michael closed Kitt's hatch.

Seeing her, a smile crossed his face. Returning the smile, she walked to the partners. It would be strange not seeing them around anymore.

"Where you going to leave without saying goodbye?" Jamie teased.

"I'd never do a thing like that. You have saved me the long walk back up to the house." Jamie fired him a half dirty look, only to receive his laughing smile in return.

Looking around it faded quickly. "Jamie, I need you to promise me something."

"What?" She couldn't understand the concern in his voice.

"Be careful."

"Michael, look, everyone knows why you were here. I have no idea who found out, but the word has spread about you being an investigator."

"Which means what for you?" Placing his hands on her shoulders, he  
realized how much he didn't want to leave her.

"The same as it did at the Foundation I guess." Tipping her head sideways, she squinted up at him. She had never felt small when with him, but today, she felt tiny, inconsequential. "They've already started. I'm used to it. It's no big deal."

Michael sighed, not believing a word of it. "Just do me a favor and watch yourself. This isn't over."

Jamie wondered what he was referring to, the case or their relationship.

"Ja, promise me." Michael's stern voice brought her back from her thoughts.

Glancing up at him, his blue eyes filled with concern, "I will Michael, as long as you do the same."

"I'll make sure of it." Jamie smiled at Kitt.

"Take care of him Sweetheart, and yourself." Jamie sighed, "before I forget." Twisting her arm, she unbuckled the comlink and handed it back to Michael. "I know you didn't like me having it in the first place. And I never used it anyway."

Taking it from her hand, Michael held it for a moment, then pulled Jamie into a tight hug. He wouldn't let this end. He couldn't. Not this time. "I'm not leaving you Ja." Keeping her close he kissed her.

This time Jamie broke the caress. "I need to get a move on." Her voice had a hitch to it Michael had never heard before.

Nodding once, he moved to car. "Bye Ja."

"Bye Mi." She touched Kitt briefly before walking away. By the time she reached the bleachers, she heard Kitt's engine turn over and gravel spray as Michael drove out. Her head dropped, feeling like she would never see him again. She smirked as the movie Dirty Dancing sprung into her mind. But this was real life, not a movie, and things like that didn't happen in her life. Her fairy tale was over.

Opening Britt's stall, she waited until the mare turned to greet her. "Hey Beauty, it's just us now. I guess it always has been." Pulling the mare out, she began to tack up for her morning ride.

He had called Devon, arranging the older man to meet with him as soon as possible. They had both agreed that out in the open was their best bet. Two hours out of LA, Michael pulled into the parkland conservation. Spotting Devon's car, he parked beside the red convertible. The park was deserted at this time of day. The gravel ended at a line of cement parking pillars. The grassland stretched out to a nearby lake. From where he was parked, he could just see the rocky embankment. Trees lined the parking area and concealed it from the main roadway. Sliding onto Kitt's hood, he waited for his boss to join him. To anyone passing by, they looked like a father and son discussing business outside on a pleasant day. Kitt's scanners remained on full. Not letting his guard down.

"I take it you have something up your sleeve?" Devon settled comfortably against the red car's hood. Michael had parked close so they could speak quietly.

"I have a ringer for you. How's this for a wrench in the works." Michael gathered himself. Trying to keep the hostility out of his voice, "you think you know your friends, or at least I did years ago. People can change, do things so far beyond what you consider within their personality." Devon was beginning to worry, it was not like Michael to ramble on. He was well aware of Michael's feelings towards Jamie, but whatever the younger man had to say was disturbing him. "I had Kitt check out Wilkins." Devon had suspected as much. He had done the same, sure as Michael was that Wilkins was hiding something. "During the Board meeting, there was something bothering me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Until I had Kitt compare the features of Wilkins with Jamie's." Devon's expression darkened. It couldn't be. "68% match. Wilkins is Jamie's father." The older man was silent for a moment as the initial shock wore off.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Michael nodded sadly. "Kitt is."

"I don't understand. Then why treat her as he has? Why alienate her?"

"It's obvious he knows. I wonder if Jamie's mother wanted a child and the only way to accomplish this was to use Wilkins. Whatever the reasoning, he's after her now. Whether he wants her, or wants her dead is the question." Devon frowned, throwing an appalled look at Michael.

"I could never dream of treating my own child like that."

"Me neither." Michael sighed, gathering his thoughts. "When Jamie was born, or even when her parents died, did Wilkins act strangely?"

Devon took a moment before answering, recalling the times Michael was inquiring about. "I don't remember anything particular when Jamie was born, but I do recall that after Bruce and Gail died in the car accident, Dave did ask what was going to happen to their child. I considered it a normal concern at the time. Wilton immediately took in the child. She was distressed, but understood the implications rather well. She and Wilton had always been close, so the move was not an unexpected one."

"I wonder if Wilkins wanted his daughter, but couldn't find a discrete way of accomplishing that."

"If that's true, I can't imagine what must have taken place in his mind to twist that man to this degree."

Sitting up straighter on Kitt's hood, Michael crossed his ankle over his knee. "What I want to know is whether this is all interrelated, or if the case and Wilkins sudden need to ruin Jamie's life is coincidence?"

"That is a frightening thought." Devon watched Michael for a moment. "Tell me, what is the status of your relationship with her?"

Michael smiled at Devon's tenuous question. "I love her Devon." He answered simply. "She has never asked me to change. If anything she has gone out of her way to get to know Kitt and encourage us."

Smiling for the first time, "that sounds like her. Jamie would never ask you to change. If she has a complaint, she will voice it, that has always been her way."

"Yeah, I know that one." Michael began to realize just how much he wanted to talk about this, to organize his own feelings and his unforgiving need for Devon's approval in this matter. "I was beginning to think that I was never going to be a part of a loving relationship again."

Sliding to sit on his car, Devon knew Michael deserved some straight answers. "You need to consider yourself very lucky if it does come to pass. I have said it to you before, as well as having experienced first hand the dangers that befalls loving someone in this line of work." Michael's head dropped. "But I do believe you are right. If there is one woman who would not only put up with you and your partner, but accept you, Jamie is that woman." Michael's head snapped back up. He had not been expecting such a positive remark from his mentor. "I had considered this turn of events a short time ago, and what I see, I believe was another one of Wilton's intentions. I will never know, of course, but you and Jamie are well suited to one another. It is obvious that she is just as in love with you, as you are with her." Michael starred at the other man, overwhelmed. "Silence, from you? Now I am surprised. Is this not what you wanted to hear?" Devon teased, knowing full well what Michael had wanted.

"I just... I wasn't expecting you to say that." Devon laughed.

"Despite the need of having to act as your boss, I do care for you. I know I am not one to express such things, yet we have come a great distance from our first meeting. I understand what you want from life and I am envious. You and I underwent much of the same training in the military. The difference being that I believed them. I gave up my life for the ideals. You, however did not."

Michael snorted. "Yes I did. Look at my tour in Nam. I was the heartless killer as well."

"You didn't remain trapped in that mind frame." Devon argued.

Placing a gentle hand on Kitt's hood, rubbing slightly, "I had friends who changed my mind."

Devon shook his head. "You had changed before we found you."

"Stevie had a lot to do with that. She knew me before I left, and reminded me in many ways why life was worth living. I could easily have turned back after Tanya shot me. I almost did. But you and Kitt... I'm not even sure when I began to realize it, maybe after Kitt returned to me after the Comtron thugs landed me in jail. I was sure I was a goner at that point. All that fight for nothing. Then Kitt was there, ready to help, literally in the nick of time." Chancing a small, shy smile at the older man sitting comfortably across from him, "and you weren't far behind. I had been rude and ungrateful to both of you, but that didn't seem to matter. I knew Stevie cared, but I'd never known anyone to stick their neck out that far for me before."

"You were a handful, you still are." The two men chuckled. "I do envy your outlook on life. It has rubbed off on me, and I have few regrets over the past years. I said this to Jamie as well, I have no reservations of you and Jamie becoming involved."

"Thank you."

"There is no need. If you wish to discuss this further, I am no expert on relationships, but I have been told I'm a good listener."

Again Michael was left speechless, even Kitt trembled slightly under him.

"We do, however, have quite the set of circumstances ahead of us." Michael shook his head, returning to the topic at hand.

"How much do you know about Trish?"

Brow furrowing slightly, Devon crossed his arms in front of him. "I met her when Jamie was competing. She and Trish rode at the same barn, worked together. Come to think of it, those two were inseparable for the longest time. Why? What are you thinking?"

Letting out a long breath, knowing the depth of the implication he was about to make. "I asked Kitt to look into Britt's insurance. I'm not sure yet, but I think Trish may be behind the fraud."

"Preposterous." Was Devon's initial reaction. Then he looked at Michael, seeing the pained expression. "Why, Michael?"

"Just go with me on this for a minute. Then you can tell me if I'm way off base here." Devon nodded, knowing Michael, he was onto something concrete. "Trish starts up this gig. Police begin to get suspicious so she calls you asking for help, knowing you will send Jamie. Britt has been sitting wasting away, one hell of a talented horse with no rider. Jamie and I appear, quelling the police for a time. The attacks slow down. In the mean time, Jamie is training horses and Kitt and I are spinning our wheels. Now Britt is showing again, people are taking notice of her, Trish and her facility. Business increases."

Eyes widening as Devon catches on. "And once Britt is at full potential..."

"Yeah, they'll take her out."

"And Jamie?"

"May get caught in the crossfire."

"You must be sure before you act."

"I know. Kitt and I are working as hard as we can, but we don't want to be using official Foundation channels."

"And how, prey tell, does one go about that?"

Michael blushed guiltily. "Kitt and I have found a few ways around it." He explained slowly.

Laughing with great humour. "Why does that not surprise me? I know Kitt was programmed to compliment your personality, but I would never have imagined the kinds, and amounts of trouble you two manage to find." Shaking his head as he slid off his car. "Let me know what you find. Speaking in this manner might be a good idea for the time being."

Turning to look through the windscreen, "how are you doing with that information?"

"I'm still looking into it Michael. I'm presently in the database of the insurance company Greenlands uses. I have been looking for a horse matching Britt's description. So far I have found nothing."

"What if she's using another company solely for Britt?"

"It's a possibility, but that will make it far more difficult to locate."

"Do what you can Pal. I just hope I'm wrong."

"If you are right, Jamie is in a great deal of danger." Devon placed a hand on Michael's arm, finding him very tense.

"I know, and I have no way of protecting her."

"How about a vacation Michael?"

"What!?" Then he clued in, smiling deviously. "A no contact vacation?"

"Just you and Kitt." The glint in Michael's eyes was all the thanks Devon needed.

"I'll stop into the Foundation, we'll discuss this, and then drive off."

"Make sure Kitt's homing signal is off." With an affectionate squeeze on Michael's shoulder, the older man dropped into his car. "I'll see you at home." Michael just nodded, then watched the car back out and disappear.

"And what are we going to be doing on this supposed vacation?" Kitt asked, not sure what is partner had in mind.

"How does parking on a discrete ridge for a few days sound?" If Kitt had a head, he'd be shaking it.

"I truly do not understand why you and Devon had such conflicts at the start." Michael laughed as he walked around the car.

"I need to be sure she's safe while you are searching for that insurance information. I know that means that I'm not pulling my fair share, but..."

"You don't need to explain yourself Michael. If you are right, we need to be close to her."

"Thank you for understanding." Michael reached for the ignition. "Onward and homeward Partner."

Michael dozed fitfully in the car. It had been five days since he and Kitt had left Jamie. So far, nothing unusual had occurred, to his relief. Kitt had uncovered one insurance policy that matched Britt's registered name. The recipient of said policy was Trish, but the policy was only for five thousand dollars. None the less, it didn't sit well with Michael. There was more to this than met the eye. Kitt was still digging. They had also tapped into Greenlands phones. The only call of consequence was a possible sponsorship contract for Jamie. Trish had not been pleased about this one. It required Ja to leave Greenlands and return to LA. Jamie had sounded like she was considering the idea.

He and Kitt had watched her, day and night, both fearing the worst. Kitt had come up with the insurance information the day before and Devon had asked to be present when Michael approached Trish with this theory. Grudgingly, Michael had agreed after Kitt had reasoned with him. Michael had to admit that he was too close to certain aspects of this case, and Devon had known the woman well. He might be able to pick up nuances that Michael wouldn't.

Sighing, he shifted again. He was sick and tired of motels, and sitting on his hands. What he really wanted was to get her the hell out of there.

Kitt's scanner flashed as he watched the horse and her rider cross the road a little earlier than usual.

"Michael," Kitt called softly as the communications chime sounded.

Her morning gallop had become the only time she felt she had to herself. Typically she left the farm around 6 am, returning around 9 am. Walking up the hill on the empty gravel road, Jamie let her mind wander. She longed to see Michael. She hadn't heard from him since he left the week before.

"They probably sent him off on another assignment before he had a chance to step out of Kitt." Britt flicked her ears back briefly, then resumed their relaxed state. Moving the mare into the long, ground covering trot, Jamie tried to focus. This job just didn't have the appeal that it used to. She loved riding Britt, working with her, but it wasn't the Foundation. Wilton had been right - as always - he had given her a job that not only was she good at, but felt fulfilled with. And Michael... she couldn't stop her brain from drifting in his direction. Rick had been disgusted when he found out why she and Michael had really joined the farm. The girls put up with her only because of her knowledge, Rick had no such reason to support her remaining at Greenlands. He made her life miserable. She had thought his advances were bad, they paled in comparison. His cruel 'jokes' reminded her of some of the Foundation's members. Treating her like she was not worth the time to look at, becoming more cruel as time wore on.

She had thrown herself into her training and to some degree her teaching. The things she was good at - here anyways - in a vain attempt to forget; to forget Michael and Kitt, to forget her old job, her other life. She was glad she hadn't sold her bungalow yet. She would find another job, then move Britt to a facility closer to where she lived. She needed a fresh start. Maybe she would see him again. Lifting her head, she felt the wind dry the tears that she didn't know had fallen. She would get her life in order again. Her stubborn streak would demand it. Once she settled down, she'd call Devon, let him know where she was and what she was doing. He would pass it along to Michael, no doubt. Then hopefully, they could at least resume their friendship. She smiled, remembering all the times he'd dropped by, sometimes full of life, other times, depressed and needing to talk. She missed that part of her life immensely. The closeness she had felt when with Michael, and recently, Kitt as well.

Picking up canter, Jamie remembered how Michael had said that she and the mare were a perfect match. Jamie had retaliated by commenting that her relationship with Britt was much like his relationship with Kitt. He appeared to consider that for a moment before a warm smile touched his lips. He looked at her differently after that. Like she had opened a very personal door for him, one he was very happy to leave open for her.

The vehicle behind her didn't grab her attention at first. Traffic was few and far between and most people were very considerate of horses. Britt's buck caught her off guard. Looking back, her eyes widened. The truck was on the shoulder just behind them. She didn't have to tell Britt to take off. Rebalancing herself, she let the mare go, only to hear the truck shoot gravel as it sped after them. Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw the truck weave threateningly.

"Jesus!" The truck closed the distance. All Jamie saw was the metallic beige grill tap Britt's haunches. The mare squealed, trying to regain her footing. There was no way they could outrun the man in the truck. Taking one last look back, dark metallic beige jeep Cherokee, man inside, windows too dark to see much else, towels draped over the bumpers.

"Oh God." Looking around, there was nowhere to go, not yet. The shoulder dropped off down a cliff face to the river on one side, on the other was a hill with a barbed wire fence. Giving Britt more rein, she kicked her on, feeling the mare panic under her. Again the jeep closed the distance, Jamie sent the mare across the road, just barley missing being hit again. He was out to kill them. The thought was like ice in her veins. She had to keep thinking, to find a way off the road, onto terrain that would slow down the Jeep. She saw it, just up the road, a small ditch, a rustic wooden fence, then into the brush. If she was lucky, the trees would be too close together for him to follow. Weaving to fake out the driver, she darted across the road. Britt jumped the ditch and the fence in one gigantic leap. Clinging to Britt's mane, Jamie hung on. The sound of splintering wood told Jamie he was still behind them, and sent Britt skittering sideways. Trees lashed at her face and arms, even as she ducked close to Britt's neck, the limbs tried to pull her off the horse. Her heart was racing, her lungs screaming as they raced on. Britt was lathered from head to toe, in fear and exertion. They wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. Looking back, the sun and shadows glinted off the hood of the vehicle a short distance behind them. He was waiting, knowing the pair would tire and make an easy target. Sitting up more, she took the branches in the face; her being in balance would conserve Britt's energy. Keeping her eyes out for groundhog holes in the dirt, and for a way off this path, another route, anything to shake their tail. There was nothing wide enough for horse and rider. Jumping another fence, she found herself crossing open road. Three strides on concrete before down another ditch. She heard squealing tyres and honking. Hoping for the sound of sheering metal and shattering glass, her heart sank as the sound of splintering wood reached her again. She cursed as the path opened up again. The truck caught Britt's hind legs, sending them stumbling. Sitting up, pulling on the reins she prayed for all she was worth. If they went down, they were goners. Grabbing the bit, Britt hauled her feet back up, shooting off again. Scrambling up the steep embankment, they leapt another fence. Hearing tyres squeal, she looked into the car that barely missed them and just about fell off in relief. Michael was staring out of Kitt at her. Pulling up, she turned back. Michael was already out of Kitt.

"Follow me!" Jamie just nodded, not questioning him. Talking off, staying close to Kitt's bumper, Britt seemed to know it was almost over. Three concessions over, the semi was parked, ramp down. Pulling up behind, Michael motioned for her to ride inside. The mare balked at first. Michael grabbed her bridle and lead them up. As soon as she was inside, the ramp came up. Michael held the skittish mare as she danced around Kitt's area. They heard the engine turn over and the vehicle begin to move. Devon and Bonnie stepped out of the front section, scaring the hell out of Britt who tried to rear, Jamie instinctively ducking in the confinement of the trailer. Michael's hold prevented the mare from going up. A few moments later, Britt settled. Michael moved to her side and reached up to help Jamie off. Swinging her leg over Britt's neck, she placed her hands on his shoulders, his on her hips as she slid down to be engulfed in his protective hug. Gulping back the reaction sobs, she clung to him for a moment.

"S'okay. I got ya," Michael reassured as he held her tightly.

Slowly relaxing, he set her down on her shaky legs. Turning from Michael almost immediately, pulling off her helmet, she dropped to look at Britt's back legs. Tears blurred her eyes. Looking at the others in the semi, "what do you have in the way of first aid?" Her voice was gruff, her whole body was trembling as she knelt beside her horse. Devon smiled warmly, knowing Jamie was as protective of her mare as Michael was of Kitt.

"I'll gather what we have." The older man disappeared up front again.

Standing, Jamie looked over her horse. Britt's head was half hanging, half held up in fear and suspicion. Loosening her girth, she turned to Michael, who was gently holding the horse. "How did you know?" Bonnie had taken a seat at the computer watching, greatly upset.

Rubbing Britt's face, Michael shifted his sad and worried eyes to the woman standing near him. "I had my suspicions. I had Kitt look into who the recipient of Britt's insurance was. But it all made sense when I added the fact that she knew how valuable Britt would become once you two began showing."

"Trish." Jamie had also had her suspicions, but to know that her once good friend had set her up.

"I was about to pick up Devon, then head over to tell you when Kitt picked up your flight." Devon returned with what little he could dig up. Taking the iodine and a few sterilized pads, Jamie set to work on her horse.

"Hold her good. I don't think she'll do anything, but we're both rather freaked." Michael smirked darkly. It took her 20 minutes to clean out the wounds. A small puddle of iodine and blood pooled beneath both hind feet by the time she was done. But the bleeding had stopped, and the skin that had been scrapped off was cleanly torn away. She wouldn't need stitches, but she may never be sound again. Moving to Britt's front legs, she ran shaky hands down both, finding all sorts of lumps and bumps. Britt's legs had been so clean before; her muscles and tendons running in perfectly smooth lines. Glancing up at Michael, "can Kitt do x-rays?"

"I can Jamie." Kitt's voice came from the console.

"Can you check her front legs, knees down?"

"Give me a moment and I'll have them on the monitors for you." Brushing her sweaty hair from her eyes, she had a feeling she knew what Kitt was going to show her.

Hearing the monitors on the far side of the work area come to life, they walked over. Jamie's hand covered her mouth for a second as she tried to control her reaction.

Jamie startled as she felt the familiar hands on her shoulders. "What is it?" Michael had leaned in close, but had no real idea what he was looking at. Devon was also beside her.

Swallowing, she took a deep breath. "Pulled suspensory ligaments." Michael heard the relief in her voice.

"Meaning?" He glanced at her, seeing her focused on the screens.

"Meaning she has a good chance of recovery. In that aspect anyway. It'll take time and care, but it should heal. Her back legs may be another story." Turning around, Britt nickered. Walking back over, Jamie pulled the saddle from her horse, then the bridle, letting Britt rub her sweat covered face on her back. Devon chuckled as Jamie reached out, placing a hand on Michael's stomach to keep from being thrown across the trailer. Looking up, she half frowned when Britt was satisfied. "Where are we going?"

Devon took a seat; he hadn't realized how scared he had been once Michael had voiced his hunch, then more so when Michael had called from the car to say he needed somewhere to hide a rider and a horse. There had been no need to discuss this, the answer was simple and expected. Grabbing his tea cup, he relaxed for the first time in over 24 hours. "I have a friend, not far from FLAG headquarters. He has a breeding establishment and is looking for a trainer. I mentioned to him that you might be interested. I called him a short time ago and he agreed to take in Britt. For now anyway, and longer if you wish to take on the job."

Jamie nodded. They were safe. She should have known. Michael would never leave her. Sitting against the wall within reach of Britt, she dropped her head back against the silver interior. Britt's head was hanging now, one back leg bent as she rested it.

Sliding down the wall beside her, Michael slipped an arm around her waist, hugging her to him. Her head snuggled into his shoulder as she finally relaxed as well, though she kept half an eye on her horse. His heart had just about dropped into his stomach when Kitt had desperately told him what was going on out there. They had no way of getting to her either, no way to help her, until she decided to scale the hill and jump onto the road directly in front of them. Kitt had reacted, stopping the car as the horse passed. He could hear the other vehicle down below, trying for a moment to follow, then drove back to the path that would eventually get him to the road. He had to get her to safety before that.

Now, as they sat on the floor of the semi, as he held her, he realized how terrified he had been. He couldn't let what happened to Stevie happen again.

Bonnie stood slowly, approaching the two on the floor. "Kitt, have you checked Jamie?" Bonnie noticed the stiffening horse as she gently turned Jamie's face from Michael's chest. The scratches were deep, red and angry looking.

"Yes Bonnie. Just scratches and a great deal of adrenaline." They all reacted to his humour.

"Do you want anything?" Bonnie asked.

"No thanks."

"What about Britt?"

"She shouldn't, not yet. It's bad enough that she's just standing." Bonnie nodded, then backed away, touching the forehead of the exhausted horse in her diagnostic area. "Bon," Bonnie paused, looking back at her friend. "Thank you. I know we are making a mess of your semi."

"Of who's semi?" Devon looked up from his paper. Bonnie fired him a dirty look.

"Alright 'our' semi." She conceded as she dropped back to her chair, focusing for a moment on her computer screen. Devon nodded his approval.

"Now I know why I spend all my time on the road and very little time with these two." He hugged Jamie tighter for a second.

"I'll have you know, we have informative discussions." Michael tried to hold in the smile as the older man reprimanded him.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Devon just looked at Michael, then dismissed him with a grunt, returning to his paper.

Jamie smiled, too tired to do much else. It was going to be a long drive, she knew that. The trailer had wonderful suspension; inside, you barely felt the turns in the road. Bonnie's work for sure. "He was going to run us off the road," Jamie stated quietly.

"I know. I'm partially thankful that he decided to toy with you two a bit. Gave Kitt and me a chance to get to you."

"He would have gotten away with it too. It would have looked like a simple hit and run."

Michael took a deep breath, calming himself with the feel of her against him. She was safe and unharmed, leaning heavily into his side. "But he didn't. Let's get you two to safety, then deal with the bad guys."

Tipping her face up to look at him, "thank you. I haven't said that yet. I was running out of options out there."

"I don't know how you stayed ahead of him."

"Luck and desperation." Michael snorted.

"You don't need to thank me." Running the fingers of his right hand through her hair, brushing the dark red curls away from her face again, he noticed how tired and drawn out she looked. Her eyes were red, contrasting with the green, her face was red and blotchy with scratches across her cheeks. Her arm was the same as it lay across his abdomen. Catching her eyes, his fears engulfed him again. He had almost lost her today. Fanning his hand across her cheek, he held her as he bent towards her. Her eyes were closed before his lips touched hers. Shifting closer, forgetting the others, she lost herself in his kiss. She had missed him so much, to be in his arms again, feeling his heart pounding beneath her hand that had moved to center of his chest was paradise. Breaking the kiss, he stared down at her for a second, then pulled her close again, smiling as she fell asleep, her arm dropping into his lap, her head cradled in the crook of his neck as he held her tightly.

"Hey," Michael nudged her awake. Opening her eyes, she squinted into the florescent lighting. Michael was still holding her on the floor. Britt was standing in front of them, looking much worse for wear. Shifting, Jamie half groaned, her whole body rebelling against the idea of movement as Michael helped her stand. Grabbing Britt's bridle, she easily slipped the leather on the horse, holding her tight as the ramp dropped. Britt's head raised and she turned to watch it, but didn't move otherwise. Kitt was parked behind the ramp, having followed the semi back. Slowly she lead the mare down, Britt moving as stiffly as she did.

"Hi!" Britt jumped at the voice that called from behind the barn. The facilities were gorgeous. White barn and arena sitting in the middle with fields surrounding. The long driveway was almost masked by the rolling green on either side. The semi had turned around in the driveway's open area in front of the buildings so that the trailer was facing the barn. An older man, mid fifties if Jamie had to guess, strode on over. "Jamie I presume?" He reached for her hand. Taking it, she nodded. "I'm Ryan and welcome."

"Thank you. I know we are appearing on very short notice."

Waving her apology off. "Not another word about it. Let's get your mare settled. It looks like she had a rough time."

"You have no idea."

His sad smile was very friendly. "I've watched you two perform a few times. Lovely bit of riding."

"Thanks, I didn't know anyone was looking." She chuckled as they entered the cool barn. The inside was just as picturesque as the outside. Wide aisle way with large stalls running down both sides. The stalls were oak, the isle was concrete and the breeze ran through wonderfully.

"I don't keep many horses. About 15 at a time. The barn holds 20. We can talk more about the job offer once you are settled and recovered somewhat from your ordeal. Do you need anything for her?" He nodded towards the horse as Jamie lead her into the stall Ryan pointed out.

"I'm going to need a vet to look at her. I'll retrieve my stuff from the other farm as soon as possible. Right now I think the best thing for her would be rest and peace. She has a pulled suspensory and the backs of her hind legs are open. The truck caught her as we were running."

"Damn fool drivers. They get their kicks in the cruelest ways." Jamie's eyes dropped. She figured he didn't know the true reasoning. Britt dropped to roll off some of the dried sweat, grunting the entire time.

"I guess she's comfortable." Jamie commented as Michael peered over her shoulder.

"I'll see about getting the vet in for the morning."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I'll show you where to put your stuff, then you can let the gentleman, who has been hovering around you, take you home." Jamie couldn't help but laugh, especially when Michael turned a slight shade of red.

After depositing her tack and a few words to Ryan about Britt, her feeding and care, Michael gave him a card with Kitt's direct line. Shooing them out of the barn, Ryan watched the black car drive off. Devon had mentioned his top operative before, as well as the girl he considered a daughter. Now, seeing them, despite what she had been through, he could feel the growing bond between them. If they were looking, they had a relationship that could withstand any of life's rigors.

"Can you take me home, I mean back to the bungalow. I'd really like to change?"

"Sure, no problem. Do you want to head back to Trish's today?"

"Yeah, I would, if that's okay with you?"

Michael reached to take her hand while he was driving, lacing his fingers through hers. "I'd like to get you the hell away from there as fast as possible. The sooner we get you packed and out of there, the better I'll feel. And this will have us back in time for the vet in the morning." The streets were becoming familiar again. It had been a long time since she had been home, she hadn't realized how homesick she was.

"I'd been thinking this morning," Jamie began as she watched the scenery pass by out her window, "of moving back and finding another job. Funny how it turns out." She glanced back at him briefly as he squeezed her fingers.

"I won't say that I'm disappointed. Even if I'm wrong about Trish. I kinda like having you around."

Jamie relaxed, happy that she wasn't the only one that could read into other peoples' words. "I like being around. I like teaching and training, but it's not the Foundation. It's not as..." How did she explain to him? After all the crap she'd endured over the years, that she wanted back into the lifestyle.

"Satisfying." Michael finished for her. "Believe me, I know."

Smiling, shaking her head, "I should have known that you'd understand. It's not like you have an easy time of it either."

"Uh, no. It's the last thing we have. Bad guys excluded. You're good Ja. I don't want to lose you." Jamie's head snapped around to face him, catching the double meaning in his words.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He turned onto her street and into her driveway.

"Why me? I don't understand. Of all the people in your life, why me, Mi?"

Turning in his seat to face her, afraid to break the spell they had created. "I could turn that back at you. How do you put up with my lifestyle? Most women go running scared, just like Stevie did. But you accept. You've never asked me to give this up, never thrown a callous remark about my leaving and being gone for weeks at a time." He paused, shrugging. "Maybe that's why, Ja. I'm not afraid to love you because you don't seem to be afraid to love me." Her mouth opened and closed. Of all the answers she had thought he might give, this open honesty touched her on a level she had not imagined could exist in her life. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy." He continued in a soft voice, reaching to caress her face.

"I don't expect it to be. But it has to be easier than what we've been through. I'm not afraid of loving you. Your life does scare me at times, but I know you, and I know Kitt. It's what you need to be doing. I can't see you fulfilled in anything else. I've seen you at your worst; depressed, injured and I've seen you at your best; giddy and happy. Both of you. I'm willing to make this work. Whatever it takes for us." She had been expecting the kiss, but the passion and fire behind it was wonderfully frightening. She hoped she was expressing as much. Easing away, Michael couldn't believe this was happening. How did such a rotten morning turn into one of the happiest days of his life?

"Will you two behave once you're out of the car?" Kitt's joyful teasing had them both laughing.

"What? You don't want us humping like rabbits?" Jamie almost started coughing at Michael's crude remark.

"I just can't imagine that between the two of you." Jamie obviously bit her tongue as she opened the door.

"We'll behave." Kitt recognized the tone of voice as Michael exited to follow Jamie. This was not a relationship to be rushed. Smiling to himself, he watched Jamie retrieve the spare key she had 'hidden' in the garage. Just as she was about to place it in the lock, the door opened. Slowly turning her head, firing a knowing, yet evil look towards the car.

"Thanks, I think." Kitt's scanner flashed at her as Michael's shoulders shook in silent laughter.

As soon as she was home, she hit the shower. She felt drained and disgusting. She looked and felt horrible. The quick shower helped, like she was washing some of the terror away with the filth. It felt even better being in her own house. In the mean time, Michael somehow scrounged up enough to make sandwiches for them to eat.

She slept through most of the drive back to Greenlands. Waking up once as her memory relived the mornings events. Then again about twenty minutes away from the farm. It was seven o'clock when Michael parked Kitt up by the house. Stepping from the car, Jamie noticed Trish run out from the house.

"Where have you been? Where's Britt? I've been frantic!"

Glancing quickly at Michael, a plan formed in Jamie's head.

"There was an accident this morning. A Jeep chased us."

"My God! Britt? Is she...?"

"She's at another farm recovering. I'm not sure what the extent of her injuries are. The vet will be out tomorrow. I called Michael when I finally found somewhere to stop."

"Of course. Do you need me to drive you in the morning?"

"No, I'm going with Michael. I'm out Trish. My heart's not in this anymore. And if Britt does recover, I don't think she'll ever come completely sound again."

"There are others Jame. You're so very good with the horses." She watched Jamie for a few minutes. She _had_ been through hell that morning. "I would appreciate some notice. A week say? So I can find another trainer."

"Not this time Trish. I need to take care of Britt. And for once, get my life in order the way I want it."

"Are you sure?" There was no way she could push the issue. Not with Michael standing guard, without risking revealing herself.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded. Michael placed a protective arm around her shoulders as he lead her to what was once their room. Packing didn't take long. Jamie had not moved in to any great degree. One last somber look out the window at the stream and she left.

Everyone was still in the barn when they entered. The girls gave Jamie a once over, then catching a glimpse of Michael standing outside, they moved out of her way. Michael hung back, seeing the determination in her. She was upset on many levels. Whoever attacked her was most likely here and he hoped that was the largest of all her reasons. Turning in a slow circle, he surveyed the landscape, looking for any clues as to who attacked Jamie, or if that person was a threat now.

While she was in the tack room, sorting out her blankets, her groom kit and finding Britt's halter, Rick appeared.

"Should have known you'd be off having a good time leaving us with all the work." He was close, too close to her. She stiffened in reaction. She was too sore and too tired to fight him.

"We were run off the road this morning Rick. Work was the last thing on my mind."

"A simple phone call would have done."

"I didn't have the opportunity." She fibbed.

"Trish was going nuts, a little consideration for us would have been nice." Rick paused, a knowing leer on his face. "You called him." Rick glanced over as Michael entered the tack room.

Stopping, her temper flaring, "I had other things on my mind at the time. Not like you would understand caring for a horse." She growled, grabbing the last of her belongings, allowing Michael to help her. He was trying to rattle her, trying to get Britt's location she assumed. He could have easily have been driving the Jeep, and her instincts told her she was right.

Leaning into the hatch as Michael placed the blankets in some sort of order to make sure there was room for rest. "Is there a Jeep around here, Kitt?" He whispered surreptitiously.

"No." Kitt whispered back. "Nor is there any sign of one within scanner range." Michael sighed. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. They would have been waiting for her return.

Jamie wasted no time with sappy goodbyes. She wanted out and fast. She wanted to believe in Trish, but the information Michael and Kitt had dug up weighed against her friend. The truth hurt and she was having a difficult time dealing with it all.

Turning out of the driveway, Michael glanced at Jamie. Her face had been set in the same expression since she woke up. Solving this case was the only way for them to put this behind them.

"Michael?" Kitt noticed his partner's stance change.

"I have an idea. Ja, do you mind if we postpone the drive home a few hours? I promise to have you back in time for the vet's visit."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I think I know where to find that Jeep."

"What?" Both Jamie and Kitt asked. Parking up on the ridge yet again, Michael turned to face Jamie.

"The hit at the barn down the road has been nagging at me. It struck me a suspicious right from the start. I want to take another look around, and I'm betting we'll find that Jeep there."

Jamie nodded, it would make sense.

As soon as it was dark, they drove up to the nearby barn. Kitt was in silent mode, all lights off, only his scanner slowly tracking.

"Michael, I believe I have something." Kitt's voice sounded loud inside the cabin.

"What Pal?" Michael stopped the car at the end of the neighboring barn's driveway.

"First off, the Jeep is not here."

"But?" Michael prompted.

"But shortly after the conclusion of Jamie's incident this morning, a Jeremy Mathers reported his Jeep Cherokee stolen."

"Don't tell me," Michael's head dropped back against the seat rest. "He works here?"

"Yes."

"How long after we found Jamie?"

"Approximately half an hour the report was phoned in."

"Just enough time to ditch the vehicle and make his way back." Looking at Jamie, he sighed. "Okay, let's retrace Jamie's route and see if we can find the Jeep."

Driving back to Greenlands, they followed Jamie's directions of that morning's adventure. Ten minutes later, deep in the undergrowth, they found it. Michael switched all of Kitt's lights on before reaching for the door. He paused, turning to the woman who was also opening her door, her hand trembling.

"I know you don't want to do this, but it would be better if we could be sure."

"I'm fine, really. Seeing it just gave me the creeps." Meeting his eyes in the mostly dark interior. "I need to know as well." With a quick nod, they both climbed out. Walking around to the front, Jamie swallowed hard as Michael shined his flashlight on the front of the car. The front bumper was damaged and hair could still be seen clinging to the grill.

"Kitt can you get a picture of this?" Michael moved his comlink and his flashlight over the damaged section.

"Of course, license plate included."

"Thank you." Pulling out a card from his back pocket, Michael scrapped some of the hair and blood from the grill. "Let's make absolutely sure this is Britt's and not anything else." He glanced toward Jamie who was standing off to the side, hugging herself. In her position, he'd be freaked too. She almost died under these wheels. The thought brought a surge of rage within him. They would pay for what they'd done. Not only to Jamie, but to the others who had lost horses. "Can you get any prints Kitt?"

"Only exterior as of yet." Michael smiled, knowing what Kitt was asking for. Yanking his jacket over his hand, he opened the door, pointing his comlink inside, over the dash, the steering wheel and the door. "I've got it Michael." Kitt concluded.

Michael placed the card in Kitt's analyzer as soon as he was in the Trans Am. He couldn't chance screwing this up. He now had some hard evidence and was scared of losing it.

"It's definitely horse hair and blood. But to be sure I would need to compare it to Britt's."

"Alright. Have you...?"

"I've informed the authorities of the vehicles' whereabouts and it will be impounded as evidence against Jamie's attack." Kitt's voice sounded strained, like Michael should know that Kitt would do his job.

Smiling, Michael pressed the ignition switch on the steering column. "Okay, then we are on our way home."

Michael was surprised that Jamie remained awake throughout the drive back to LA. He was tired, but not comfortable enough to fall asleep. He was worried about her. He was worried about Britt, and he was unsure of Trish's next move. It was all falling together in his mind. And it all made sense too. Trish and Wilkins were in this together. Whether Trish knew about Jamie's relationship to Wilkins was another matter altogether.

Walking back into her house, a sense of relief washed over her. It was mostly over. Yes, she had a great deal left to organize in her life, but the terror was over with. Or so she hoped. Michael knew more than he was telling her. She was convinced of that. Whatever it was, she imagined the reason that he wasn't informing her was because he wasn't completely sure yet. He had trusted her with everything else, but he wasn't one for spreading misinformation. Michael dropped his bag beside the couch.

Seeing this, she broached the subject that had been on her mind since the morning he left. "Mi, would you...?" How the hell did she ask him this? She didn't want him to get the wrong idea, but she had become so used to him, missed him when he wasn't there.

Stepping up to her, relieved in a way he could not have imagined, he cupped her face between his hands. "Yes I will. I was hoping you'd ask." Smiling, he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I've missed sleeping with you too. And I know this isn't about making love." He assured her. Kissing her quickly, he grabbed his bag. "First, I'm going to grab a shower."

"Do you need anything?" Michael paused at the door to the bedroom, hand on the sill as their eyes met.

After a moment, a slow, almost unsure smile touched his lips. "Na, I'm okay. Thanks." Tapping the frame, he ducked inside and a few seconds later she heard the bathroom door close.

Taking a deep breath, she made her way back out to the garage, opening the door to allow Kitt to drive inside.

"Is everything alright?" Kitt softly asked.

Leaning on the right front fender, Jamie tried to collect her thoughts. "I think so, Sweetheart. I'm just...," her head dropped forward.

"Just what?"

"Strung too tightly. Does that make sense?" The car was so warm under her hands, so soft, adding his voice, the way he spoke to her. To think that she had almost lost all this. Not just by the guy chasing her less than twenty-four hours ago, but by losing her place in Knight Industries and jumping into a new job.

"It makes a great deal of sense. This time it's our turn. Let Michael take care of you."

"It scares me Kitt."

"We will find the man who threatened you."

"That isn't what I meant. I mean, what I feel for you and Michael. Especially Michael."

"I should hope so." Kitt's light hearted comment didn't break the intimate moment, instead it added to it. "Why does it scare you? We would never hurt you."

"I know. Maybe it's that I've always been alone, the loser. I don't feel like one anymore." Jamie continued, hearing Kitt about to interrupt her with a reprimand. "I never thought that I'd meet a man like him, never mind have any sort of a relationship with him." Sliding onto the hood, "I guess I felt ordinary."

"What were your parents like?" Kitt startled her with his question, yet she had no reservations in continuing.

"I don't remember much. My mother had red hair, though more strawberry than mine. I remember my father saying that I was truly my mother's daughter. We had the same eyes, the same build, the same temper." Jamie's eyes had misted over, despite the fond expression on her face. "We all spent a great deal of time together. I remember loving them, and feeling loved."

"Wasn't your life with Wilton...?"

"Oh no, Wilton was wonderful." Jamie interjected. "I couldn't have asked for better than him and Devon. They helped me, taught me, loved me and comforted me when I was growing up."

"But it wasn't as fulfilling as your parents?"

"I don't think anyone could replace one's own folks." Jamie swallowed the lump in her throat. She had thought she was past emotional reactions to her parents like this. "When I broke out on my own, I knew Wilton was dying, he had told me and said that I should start planning for my future. God it hurt to know that I was going to lose him too. Devon was busy, so busy trying to put together Wilton's last wish, that he could just once see you and Michael together. He stood by the window, laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face when Michael drove you through that garage door. He was so happy to see Michael in your drivers' seat."

"You were with him?"

"Yes. I was there until Michael arrived. It was the first time I saw him, and then, only briefly. I remember thinking how young he looked, how haunted. I didn't see him again, or you until the night of the fundraiser."

"He was haunted. That is probably the best description I have ever heard for that time in his life."

"And you were there for him, as you are now."

"As we are for you."

One small tear escaped, running down her cheek. "I have no idea what I did to deserve the two of you, but thank you."

"There is no need. You have done more than you could imagine for Michael, and for me as well."

"Happily, Sweetheart."

"You need some rest."

"I think you're right."

With a quick caress of his fender, Jamie slid off the black skin and headed back inside. Closing the door behind her, she heard the water shut off. Her heart jumped. What was she doing? Taking a deep breath, shutting off the lights on her way across the living room, she realized she was doing what she wanted, what she needed to be doing, with a man that truly cared for her. Michael was already under the covers as she flipped the night table lamp on.

"Would you jump into my grave that fast?"

"At this point in time, if it meant getting a comfortable night's sleep; Hell yeah."

Chuckling Jamie made her way into the steamy bathroom. She should have known the easy rapore they had established would remain.

Returning a few minutes later, after cleaning up, she flipped off the light as she passed it, letting her eyes become accustomed to the moonlit room before climbing into bed. Turning to him was natural now. As was feeling him take her into his arms. Facing him, she had neglected to realize he was shirtless until he leaned over her, searching to claim her lips. Her response was immediate, her arms sliding around his shoulders, feeling his cool, still damp skin under her hands as they kissed. Jamie let herself go, fully trusting him.

Michael shifted over her, letting his weight settle against her. She was unlike anyone he had ever known. Even now, she trusted him, let him lead, accepted his need to be close to her. He deepened the kiss, her arms tightening around him, her body pressing against his. He was more than aware that she was only wearing a t shirt, that the thin cotton was the only thing separating their upper bodies. The knowledge affected him as much as the feel of her against him did. Her body was so small, so soft as she moved beneath him. Her hands beginning to wander over his shoulders, down his back, back up to his neck.

She could feel desire flowing through her veins. He shifted up over her, her shirt sliding up with him. As she arched, wanting to be closer, she felt the skin of his abdomen against hers. He moved again, his hands cradling her while his body pressed her into the bed, moaning slightly as their bare skin touched. She had never felt so lost in a man before. His kiss was demanding, yet like all the rest of his movements, tender, almost timid. His lips traveled over her jaw, down her throat to nuzzle into the base of her neck. Exhaling almost in wonder, she tipped her head back into his hand, giving him full access.

Dropping his cheek to her chest, keeping their exposed skin touching, he tried to breathe normally.

Lifting his head to meet her eyes, "Ja, we need to slow down. When we make love, I want it to be for the right reasons. Not because we're hurting, or scared."

Jamie nodded, unsure of her voice, treasuring the feel of him against her, memorizing the gruff note to his voice. Wrapping her arms around him, she held on tight as they both calmed down. He closed the distance between them once more, kissing her, pressing solidly against her before rolling onto his back, bringing her with him. Half lying across him, her shirt still riding up, she relaxed, so very comfortable against Michael's chest, his heartbeat in her ear, her shoulder tucked into his side. Oddly enough, she began to realize why Kitt constantly searched out Michael's heartbeat. It was a slow, steady, calming rhythm. One that she could listen to for hours. His right hand spanned her bare side, while his left caressed her arm as they drifted off for a few hours sleep.

Michael and Jamie arrived at the farm just as the vet was pulling in. Neither of them had slept overly much. Though comfortable and relaxed, they both knew they were on borrowed time.

Britt was still lying in her stall, calling out as Jamie walked into the barn. Standing up only when Jamie opened the stall door. Haltering the mare, Jamie lead her to the set of crossties and dropped the shank, ground tying the mare, stopping the vet as she reached for the crosstie.

"You can't tie her, she'll throw herself over backwards. She's perfectly safe."

"As long as Jamie's in the barn." Michael added.

The vet looked between them, noticing how the mare stood, calm and relaxed, before she proceeded.

The news was good, her legs would heal, with a great deal of effort and bandage changes. The mare would go through a great deal of pain, but she was still eating and acting her usual grumpy self. It was more than worth it to all concerned.

After unloading the car, helping Jamie organize her belongings and having a pleasant talk with Ryan as they helped with stalls and other odd chores, Michael paused at Kitt's door.

"Do you mind if I drop you off at home? I need to check in."

Jamie chuckled. "I'm surprised Bonnie didn't drag you in by the ear."

"I haven't done anything to Kitt for her to be concerned yet."

"Yet." Kitt piped up.

"Why does everyone think I'm out to destroy my car?"

"Because typically it appears as if you are *trying* to destroy *our* car." Michael dropped into the seat as Kitt started the engine.

"I love this car." Michael pouted.

Kitt grunted.

Jamie was surprised to hear the phone ring. Darting out from her bedroom, dropping the shirt she was in the process of hanging, she barely managed to grab the phone in time.

"Hello?"

"Jamie, I'm glad I caught you."

Standing up straighter, stiffening as she immediately recognized the voice. "Mr. Wilkins." Confusion and suspicion warred inside her. "Why, may I ask, are you calling me?"

"I have some good news for you. I would very much like it if you came to my estate so I can share it with you." There was a pause, and when he continued, his voice dropping an octave. "I would also like to apologize for my behavior."

Taking a deep breath, willing to give him one more chance, "alright. When?"

"How does lunch sound?"

Jamie checked her watch. "I'll need directions."

"Good, I'm glad to hear your say that. Do you have a pen handy?"

Wilkins sighed with relief as he watched the aqua sports car pull up the drive and park by the main entrance. Leaving his vigil at the upper window, he made his way downstairs to greet the young woman he had invited.

"How much has Michael told you?" Pleasant conversation had taken them no where. Jamie had not touched the food that had been carefully laid out for them. Her quiet suspicion was wearing on his nerves as well. It was time to get to the point of the matter.

"Told me about what?"

"I thought Michael knew."

"Knew what?" Jamie stared at the man across from her, a feeling of dread growing quickly.

"I was sure he had worked it out, and told you." Wilkins watched the girl sitting across from him closely. "I'm your father Jamie." Her face went deathly pale.

"I don't understand?" She stammered, shocked beyond words.

"I think you are old enough to understand." Wilkins paused, seeing her angered reaction. "Sorry, that came out wrong. Look, Jamie, this is just as difficult for me as it is for you." Running his hand through his dark hair, he chose his next words carefully. "Your mother and I had an affair. She ended it before she found out she was pregnant. We spoke about it, she had the tests done, needing to know who the father was. I'm still not sure how she felt when the tests proved that you were mine. She begged me to stay quiet, that she and Bruce would take care of you, give you a better life. I was heavily in debt at the time. I couldn't give either of you the life you deserved. So I dropped it."

"What about after the accident? You could have come forward then."

"Wilton knew. I don't know how, if Gail told him, or if he figured it out himself. The man was astounding for knowing what was going on around him. He told me, in no uncertain terms, that he was assuming the role of your guardian, and that there was nothing I could do about it. You have to understand, there was no fighting Wilton."

Jamie's head dropped. This was overwhelming her again. She understood about Wilton, she had seen him in action enough times to know. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I was so angry by the time Wilton died, I was afraid I'd say something wrong. Hell, I went about it all wrong anyway." He shifted, wanting to reach across the table, to touch her in kindness, not in anger. "I managed to convince the Board to drop your suspension." That caught her attention. "I'm really not a bad person. I had to go with the Board's decision, and I think you can do so much better than Michael Knight."

"This doesn't give you the right to suddenly play 'father'." Her voice had taken on a dark tone, but she hadn't jumped at him for his implications of Knight. Inwardly, Wilkins smiled.

"Can you accept that I'm trying to right a few wrongs here?" Jamie's head tipped in a semblance of agreement. "Good. I'll do what I can to help you."

"I don't need anything from you."

Wilkins smiled widely. "Just like your mother. Headstrong, independent, intelligent and beautiful."

Jamie couldn't believe this. Her whole life was turning upside down. How could Michael have kept this from her? Now she knew what he had been keeping from her. It hurt. More than what she had just learned from Wilkins. She had been willing to give him everything last night; while he was keeping something vitally important to himself. Rubbing her temples with her hands, confusion drowning her, she glanced around the porch. It was pleasant. The day was warm, the sun shone brightly, but the covered deck kept out all the rays while allowing the breeze to flow around them. Her glass of water was barely touched, the condensation running down the sides. She followed a drop make its way slowly down.

"Jamie?" Wilkins' voice held a tinge of concern.

"This is a great deal to absorb." He nodded his understanding. "I'm gonna go now." She stood, moving quickly from the table.

"Jamie wait." He reached, taking a hold of her wrist. She stiffened, even though his hold was loose. "You're expected back at the office Monday morning." She nodded, her eyes on his hand around her wrist. But she didn't pull away, didn't fight him. "I'd like to stay in contact, make an effort to make this work."

"I just... I need some time."

"Fair enough." He released her arm, watching her as she disappeared around front. A few moments later he heard her car start up and drive away. It had gone far better than he'd expected it to.

Michael drove up the long winding gravel drive of White's Equestrian. They where a much smaller operation than Greenlands. Focusing more on the jumping disciplines, it only had one full time employee beside the owner. Jeremy Mathers didn't look like much when Kitt ran a check on him. Twenty one, single, working here while conducting his college studies through correspondence. The kid seemed to have a natural affinity for any type of horse and other than a few speeding tickets, remained out of trouble. But somehow he had a new vehicle. His parents were not well off, though not lacking by any means either. They resided two States over in a small house, happily living out their retirement.

"Can I help you?" Michael spun as he climbed out of the car to face an elderly lady on horseback approaching him.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Jeremy Mathers."

"May I ask why?" Came the suspicious response.

Michael laid on the charm, smiling. "I just have a few questions for him about his vehicle before we can release it to him."

"Oh," the woman's face softened under her helmet. "You'll probably find him in the barn."

"Thank you." Michael tipped his head before making his way inside.

This barn was vastly different from Trish's. This barn ran alongside the arena, unlike Trish's that was 't' sectioned, this arena was smaller as well. The stalls ran down the left side only, not flush with the arena. It wasn't as cool and airy either.

The barn was immaculate, all the wood was stained and bars gleamed. The stalls were in the same condition, looking like no horse had ever kicked the walls, or chewed the wood. Michael wondered how they kept that barn in such good repair.

"Howdy." Michael glanced across at the tall man leaning out of what Michael assumed to be the feed room.

"You Jeremy Mathers?"

"Yip. What can I do for ya."

"I'd like to ask you a few questions about your stolen vehicle."

"Sure, just give me a sec. If Rhona sees a tub open, she'll hang me by the privates." Michael chuckled as the guy disappeared inside for another moment. "Kay, do you mind if we take a stroll outside, this'd be a good excuse for a smoke break?" Michael gestured for Mathers to lead the way. Out the far side of the barn, after lighting up, he faced Michael. "Ask away."

"When did you discover your car missing?"

"About twenty minutes before I called it in."

"Where do you usually park it?"

"In Rhona's garage. She's a bran'-spankin' new Jeep, I wanted to baby her."

"So that's why you didn't notice it missing?"

"Right. Rhona was about to go out and had opened the garage and I freaked."

"Why didn't you call it in right away?"

"Some of the guys like to play jokes on me. I asked them if they had moved her just to give me a scare." Michael smirked, not buying a word of it.

"You know the vehicle has been found?"

"Yip."

"And that is was used in an attempt to murder a young woman?"

"Uh, no... I didn't know that." Watching Mathers closely, Michael crossed his arms in front of his chest, making sure his comlink pointed straight at the other man. "Does this mean I can't have my car back?"

"It will probably be another day or two, but you'll have your car back."

Jeremy Mathers' shoulders dropped in relief. "Good. I worked hard for that baby."

Michael grunted disbelivingly. "I'll be going over the Jeep myself, I want to be sure nothing is missed."

"You do that." Michael knew he was dead on. Not only did this guy match his memory of the man in the far field, but the look of fear in his eyes spoke volumes.

"Thanks for your time."

"Not a problem, Mr. Knight." Michael had to consciously keep the shock from appearing outwardly. He had not introduced himself.

"That man was lying through his teeth." Kitt announced as Michael closed the door.

"Bingo." Michael reached for the ignition button. "By any chance..."

"There is a call going out right now from inside the barn. I'm tracing it as we speak."

Michael laughed at Kitt's prissy tone. "Thank you very much."

Turing onto the main road, Kitt spoke, "I have it Michael. The call went out to Greenlands, Rick Scheffild's personal line, to be specific."

"I had thought so."

"He never even asked if the young lady in question was alright." Kitt snapped disapprovingly.

"Why should he - when he already knew."

"I don't quite follow you."

"Try this theory; Trish sets the wheels in motion, but she can't be the one taking out horse - maybe she actually cares for the horses in some strange way. So she hires Rick to do the dirty work - only he doesn't have the balls..."

"Enter Jeremy Mathers into the picture."

"You got it. The guy I spoke to in there pretty much matched the height and build of the person we met in the lower field."

"And of the intruder with the shocking personality?"

Michael snorted, "yeah, him too."

"Do you think Trish knows about him?"

"If she does, she's turned a blind eye to it. I guess it doesn't matter as long as the attacks are remaining untraceable. Can you check into Mathers' banking records."

"Of course."

"If I'm right, his account balance will have increased dramatically of late."

"And we'll have some concrete evidence."

"Then I can lay the pressure on our new friend and see if he squeals."

Michael dozed through most of the drive back to LA. In their searches of Mather's bank accounts, Kitt discovered direct deposits of five thousand dollars the day after each attack. The last two dates coinciding with the death of Stranger and Jamie's run for her life. That section of the case was starting to fall into place.

Pulling into Jamie's familiar driveway, Michael relaxed mentally. Her car was parked beside them, Kitt's scans showing she was alone on the couch typing away on her laptop. He could see himself doing this more and more often. Possibly spending his free nights here as well. Bonnie may not approve, it meaning that Kitt would not be as easily accessible for her to work with; but for himself, his own stability, being here was a Godsend. Kitt's too if he could read his partner as well as he believed he could.

Stepping out of the car, with a quick pat to the roof, he headed up the short walkway, eager to tell Jamie of their findings.

Jamie opened the door to find Michael casually leaning on the door frame, a very bright smile on his face. One that disappeared very quickly as he took in her expression.  
Stepping back, she gestured for him to come in.

Michael walked to the centre of the room, stopping in the area between the kitchen table and the rear of the couch. His heart was pounding, not sure of what had caused the angry and hurt look in her eyes.

Jamie closed the door slowly before moving passed him to perch on the back of her couch, hands braced at her sides.

Curiosity finally got the better of him. "What's wrong?"

Tipping her head sideways, she looked up at him. Anger, fear and uncertainty swirled in her head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Michael swallowed hard, hoping she wasn't asking him about his suspicions of Wilkins. "Tell you what?" He felt his jaw clench, more in fear, as he watched her reaction.

Dropping her eyes for a moment, she shook her head, hoping that Wilkins was wrong, that maybe Michael didn't know. "About my father?"

The air rushed out of his lungs. "Because I wasn't sure." He tried to defend himself. But there was no defense from her disappointment. "How did you find out?" God that sounded wrong.

"He called today, not that long after you left. He invited me over for lunch. He said that he had some important information for me, and that he wanted to apologize." Jamie met his gaze again. "You could have said something." Her eyes had turned a darker shade of green.

"What if I had been wrong? I would have hurt you for nothing. I had to be sure, Ja." He reached for her, placing his hands on her shoulders. For the first time, she didn't respond to his touch.

"I don't know what to say to you, Michael. I... I need some time to sort this all out."

He nodded, a jerking movement. "Yeah."

"I want to believe that you weren't purposely keeping this from me." She couldn't drop it. It was nagging at her far too much.

"I had no intentions of hurting you. As soon as I knew for sure, I would have told you."

"And how were you going to prove it?"

"I have no idea."

"I would much rather have heard it from you." Her voice cracked. All she wanted was to snuggle into him, to let him comfort her, but she couldn't allow herself. This was something she needed to do on her own. It was her life, her two feet she had to stand on. Depending on people only seemed to get her hurt.

"I'm sorry it's turned out this way. Kitt is still looking into a few things, but I think we have a solid lead in the case."

"How are you going to pursue it? You're supposed to have dropped the case?"

"Maybe. But Devon is well aware of what I'm doing."

She smirked, eyes still focused on her feet. "I should have known."

"Ja, I found the guy who owns the Jeep, I spoke to him." Michael held onto her shoulders hoping he could convince her of how much he cared for her; his mind screaming at the injustice of this situation as he tried to rein in his fears, finally acknowledging the possibility of having lost everything they had built.

"Where did you find him?" Michael felt himself relax marginally.

"At the other farm. He owns the Jeep, and I think he was driving it."

"But I thought Rick was..."

"I know. But after I rattled him, he made a call. Kitt traced it to Greenlands, to Rick."

"This doesn't make any sense. Rick doesn't have motive?"

"Nor does he have the financing. Mather's received a couple of grand per 'accident', directly deposited into his account."

"Trish doesn't have that kind of money either. Even with the insurance money."

"Nor would she have collected it fast enough to make the payments."

"Do you have any ideas?"

Michael nodded hesitantly. "I do, but..."

"You're not close enough to the answers to voice them?" She understood why, his reasoning had everyone's best interests in mind, but it still hurt her that he couldn't confide in her about this. "You'll let me know...?"

"As soon as I have something concrete, you'll know." He sighed, she hadn't made a move towards him. He missed their closeness. That it could be torn from them this easily created a longing he wished he'd never experienced. He wanted to go back to the way it was before this case; to the wonder and happiness they had shared. "You'll let me know if anyone contacts you?" She nodded, understanding his request. If anyone from Greenlands contacted her, it was most likely for the wrong reasons. "I'm not off this case, Ja. Nor am I giving up on us." For the first time she made direct eye contact.

"I don't want you too. I'm just too... muddled right now. It's not fair to you."

"I don't care about 'fair'; I care about you. If you need time, I can understand that."

"Michael, what is it? You're heart rate is well above normal."

"I know." Michael drove away from the bungalow feeling despondent. "I should have told her about Wilkins." Kitt startled, not sure how Jamie could have found out.

"How..?"

"Wilkins told her." Michael pulled off to the side of the road, concealing them behind some brush. "I should have said something, told her of my suspicion."

"No you should have not. You made the right decision."

"Right." Michael quipped sarcastically. "Then how come she's so mad at me?" He dropped his head back against the headrest. "I could have prepared her for the possibility..."

"Michael." Kitt gently interrupted. "You could _not_ have prepared her for this. And what if we had been mistaken? Think of the damage we would have caused."

"God, Kitt. I can't imagine being without her. What if she doesn't forgive me?"

"Us, Michael, us. I care for her as much as you do. Please remember who sent you to her in the first place." That brought a small smile to his friends' face. "We need to give her some space. Then help her. I can't see her giving up on your relationship after what occurred between you last night."

Michael's eyes widened. "Were you spying?!" Kitt felt a surge of electricity run across his circuits. "Caught you have I?" Michael continued after a moment's silence. This time the smile was genuine.

"I can't stop the read out from your comlink, Michael." Came the guilty response.

"Next time I'll have to take it off."

"Like you'll remember."

"As long as there is a next time, Kitt."

"There will be."

"Have you found anything else on Wilkins?"

"No, why?"

"I just have a feeling."

"Concerning Wilkins' actions?"

"Yeah, and I don't like them."

"I'll continue digging."

"Thanks, Partner."

Devon frowned at the papers on his desk. It didn't follow any type of logic. Whatever Wilkins was up to, he had planned it very well.

"Devon?" Even with the tenuous tone Michael had used from across the room, Devon startled.

"Come in Michael." He hadn't expected to see the young man already. Looking at Michael as he leaned on the edge of the desk, Devon began to wonder what other secrets might be lurking. "What brings you in so soon?"

"I just came from Jamie's."

"And?" Devon prompted, praying his instincts were wrong.

Michael sighed, slouching, his arms crossed tightly in front of his body. "She spoke to Wilkins. He called her, invited her over, apologized for his actions, then told her the truth."

"My God, what is he playing at?"

Michael's head snapped around to face his mentor. "Why? What else could there be?"

"He's reinstated her."

Surprise, then outright confusion crossed Michael's face. "At the Foundation?" It was a stupid question, he knew, but in his dumbfounded state, he needed to be sure he heard correctly.

Handing Michael the papers, "as of two days ago."

"The day of the attack." Michael skimmed the top sheet before tossing it back onto the desk. "Is he trying to cover his tracks?"

"I'm not sure. There is something that is very much bothering me though." Devon stood, making his way over to the glass doors, his thinking position. "After Jamie was called in by the Board, Wilkins called her 'White Trash', making a derogatory implication of her status in life. Now, knowing of her parentage, that confuses me."

"I'll add another log to that fire; when Wilkins visited us at the farm, after Ja was suspended, he called her over to talk. They were half hidden behind the sanding, but I managed to get there in time to see him grab her, dragging her towards him, as if he was about to kiss her."

"Not fatherly actions in my eyes."

"Devon, neither one of us is stupid enough to not realize that it happens out there."

"That's not an area I considered. Especially not when it concerns someone I care very deeply for."

"Yeah." Michael's head dropped, his chin against his chest. "It doesn't make sense. Why is he suddenly changing tune? Playing father - after all these years? What's with the sexual advances? He obviously knew she's his daughter."

Devon watched the young man, fearing the emotional battle that was raging within him. He was too close to this case, but to as him back off was the wrong course of action. Devon also knew that if there was any hope of getting to the bottom of this, Michael would be the man to do it.

The double chirp of the comlink startled them both.

"Michael."

"Yeah, Kitt?" Michael shifted his left arm so they could both hear what Kitt had to say.

"I've been monitoring the police bands and something disturbing has caught my attention."

"What?" Devon's eyes raised to meet Michael's, both showing a tinge of dread.

"Jeremy Mathers was found in a ditch along road 30, twenty minutes from White's Equestrian. It appears he had been dead for more than twelve hours."


	5. Solace

Jamie felt like every eye was upon her as she walked back into the office complex early Monday morning.

'No one knows what's being going on.' She told herself. And no one did. Her suspension had been kept under wraps as per company policy. If they were looking at her, which they were, it was because she had just spent a month with Michael Knight on assignment. Details of which she was sure had made their rounds. Tidbits like the fact that she and Michael were undercover as a couple would certainly have been over exaggerated.

Tossing her wallet onto her desk; it all looked as it had when she left, yet she felt like a completely different person. She still hurt, physically. Mentally, she was a mess. Her thoughts kept drifting to Michael, to her last conversation with him and the hurt expression on his face when he left. Yet again, she'd gone about it the wrong way. He was the last person she had intended to push away.

Leaning back in her chair, she looked around as her computer booted up. It was all so familiar, so comfortingly familiar. Smiling and relaxing she watched as her email agent ran, asking her for a password. Sighing, she set to work - sorting though the emails and filing.

Michael paced the garage.

Bonnie shook her head, she had never seem him like this. Moving quietly, she continued her check of Kitt's systems. Whatever was stressing Michael was stressing Kitt as well; yet neither of them spoke. Michael just continued to pace and Kitt's readings continued to fluctuate.

"Alright." She moved from Kitt, slamming his hood. Maybe if she could get them to open up, talk about it, then a doorway might open to release whatever was bothering them. Michael had paused at the far end of the garage, behind Kitt, looking at her. "Out with it."

"What?" He truly looked baffled.

That frightened her. Usually Michael was on the ball, acutely aware of everything that was going on around him. "What's bothering you?"

"What makes..." He stopped, realizing that his behavior was a clear give away. Throwing his arms in the air in exasperation, he hefted himself onto Kitt's trunk, sitting just behind the spoiler. "I really screwed it up this time, Bon." He spoke with his head in his hands.

"How so?"

"For one, I can't seem to crack this case."

"Jamie did warn you how difficult fraud cases were in the horse industry." She knew him, almost too well, and with the mention of Jamie's name, his body tensed - ever so slightly - but after so many years working closely with him, she caught the subtle reaction. "What happened Michael?"

"Did you know that Wilkins is Jamie's father?" He lifted his head enough to catch her dazed reaction. "None of us did." He continued after a moment to allow her to regain her wits. "After the Board meeting, I asked Kitt to look into it, he compared photos, facial features and we were pretty sure that he was related to her in some way."

"But with the way he's been treating her..."

"It gets worse." That stopped her. "He invited Ja over to his place yesterday while Kitt and I were out checking into a lead. He apologized for his behavior and told her two things. One, she's reinstated and two..."

"That he's her father. My God, Michael. How did she handle it?"

"Kitt and I stopped by her place on the way back, I wanted to tell her what we'd uncovered. Instead she asked me why I didn't tell her about Wilkins." He dropped his head back into his hands, slowly rubbing his temples.

"How did she know that you knew?" Michael's head snapped up. "You never thought of that?"

"No. I didn't. How the hell did he figure it out? I haven't spoken to him, or even seen him for that matter."

"Or was it just a ploy?"

Michael half shrugged, "possibly."

"He's not overly fond of you."

This time Michael snorted. "I noticed. Though I'm not sure why. Unless it's the same reason half the Board can't stand me." Hopping off the car, he strode to the door with renewed purpose. "I think I have a visit to make." He paused reaching for the door, turning to face Bonnie. "Thank you." He bent, kissing her cheek before climbing into the car and tooling out of the garage.

"Anytime." Bonnie waved, chuckling and shaking her head at the fading form of the partners.

"Do you have any idea what you are going to say once you are in there?"

Michael glanced down at the voice box. "I dunno. I guess I'll wing it."

"As usual." Michael threw and evil look at the dash as he climbed out.

The house was magnificent, and sent warning signals down Michael's spine. Wilkins' butler lead him though the extensive foyer to what appeared to be the living room. Another vast room, though cluttered with oversized burgundy furniture, wall hangings and end tables. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason for the patterns or colours - other than the obvious - he wanted to display his wealth. The butler left him to peruse the room. Michael found himself surprisingly unimpressed. After the elegance and decorum of the Foundation's mansion, this room literally hurt his eyes.

"Knight?"

Michael turned to face Wilkins. The man appeared to have grown in the past few weeks. He was dressed as impeccably as usual in a blue pinstripe suit and white shirt - a stark contrast to Michael's own black jeans and white dress shirt. Oddly, it made him feel inadequate.

"What brings you to my home?"

"A few unanswered questions."

"Such as?"

Wilkins appeared relaxed, too relaxed in Michael's opinion.

"Such as how you knew that I had pegged you as Jamie's father?"

Smiling, almost warmly, Dave Wilkins approached the man in the middle of his sitting room. "So you've seen her? How is she holding up?"

Michael felt himself softening. "Better than expected."

"To answer your question, you have a remarkable reputation as an investigator. Knowing that, and the way you looked at me near the end of the Board meeting, it didn't take much for me to assume that you had an idea."

It seemed plausible, as much as Michael hated to admit it. The man seemed to be on the level. He sighed, shaking his head slightly. This was not how he had imagined this meeting going.

"Why did you drag me into it?"

"I'm sorry? I don't understand your question."

"When you were talking to Ja, why did you mention me?"

"I thought it was pertinent that she know."

"Know what?"

"That you were keeping important information from her." Michael just looked at the dark haired man. "She could do so much better."

"Better than what?" Michael felt that feeling of inadequacy surround him again, as well as a sense great unease.

"Better than you, of course." Wilkins walked around Michael, almost like he was inspecting a piece of meat. "Your lifestyle leaves a lot to be desired by a woman. In every regard." He threw Michael a knowing glance.

"It's her decision. Not yours."

"She is my daughter and I plan on looking out for her welfare."

"Why now? You've never had any interest in her life before?"

In retrospect, he should have been expecting it. It was foolishness on his part to have let his guard down. But, as he realized he was on the ground, with his face stinging from the blow, starring up at the man standing over him, he felt small and tired for the first time in a long time.

"She is mine, and I have *always* had an interest. I consider you to be the first big mistake of her life." He turned on his heel, dismissing Michael as he strode from the room, not bothering to glance back.

Michael slowly picked himself off the floor, his mind refusing to wrap around the events that just occurred. He'd never been treated this way before. Never been cast off in such a manner.

Straightening himself, he made his way back out.

Seeing Kitt actually brought a pang of something inside Michael. Was it regret? No, he couldn't regret his life with Kitt and the Foundation. Or was it self loathing? He'd never questioned his lifestyle before; not like this. Without a word, he dropped into the seat and started the car.

Halfway to he Foundation, he changed his mind and altered their course. Kitt had been expecting it. Michael sat tensely, silently in the seat. There was a look in his eyes that disturbed the AI. Michael was not talking about the events that occurred inside the house, and Kitt did not want to pressure his partner to delve into Wilkins' actions, or Michael's response to them. The bruise on Michael's left cheekbone was prominent, bright blue and black against his skin.

Parking in front of the office building, Michael left his worried partner and strode through the glass doors.

Jamie had been so caught up in proofreading reports that she didn't hear Michael approach. He dropped to one knee, swinging her chair to face him, too unsure of where he stood in her life to do much else, to do what he desperately wanted and needed.

Jamie's startled expression changed quickly as she noticed the bruise that seemed to grow before her eyes. Without thinking she reached out and touched it, caressing his face.

Michael's eyes closed as he let out a shuddering breath.

"What happened?" She asked in barely a whisper.

"I went to see your father."

"He hit you?" Michael nodded slowly. "Why?"

"I need to know something first, Ja. I need an honest answer." He searched her for a moment with almost begging eyes. "I need to know that my lifestyle doesn't bother you. That it..."

Jamie placed a finger on his lips, silencing him. "We've talked about this. I meant what I said before, and I'll say it again. Yes, it bothers me at times, but it's what you need to be doing."

"Then maybe we..."

Leaning forward, she placed a kiss firmly to his lips. "Don't you dare say it." She had backed away only far enough to be able to speak. "This is worth it. I'm sorry for the things I said earlier. We both know what he thinks of you. But please, don't let him make you doubt yourself. Or us."

Rising up, he reached around her, hugging her as he had wanted to since he left Wilkins' estate.

"What did he say to you?" She clung to him, feeling him shake as he nuzzled into her neck.

"He said I was the biggest mistake of your life." He forced himself to relax; to let go. This was too public a place for their display. So far they had been granted privacy, but that wouldn't last.

"And you believed him?" Somehow she managed to ask with not only gentleness, but with the right tone for Michael to know that she felt quite the opposite. "Why did he hit you?"

"I told him that it was up to you to decide who you see, not him. I asked him why he was all of a sudden sticking his nose into your business."

"For that he slugged you?" Michael nodded. Her head dropped. "I should have stood up for you, for our relationship when he and I spoke."

"No," he shook his head, "you shouldn't need to. You've had a lot on your mind."

"And lately it's been you that's been on my mind." She shyly admitted. "I've been on my own a long time, Mi. I don't need, or really want a father peeking over my shoulder. Devon has acted as my father since Wilton died, and I respect his opinion a great deal." She watched, a slow smile spreading across her face as Michael relaxed.

"Can we get outta here?" He asked surreptitiously, looking around.

Jamie checked her watch. She had come in early, and skipped lunch trying to catch up. 3:30 she read. "Why the hell not?" Smiling, she reached to save and shut down her computer.

Michael parked in Jamie's driveway, leading her gently to her doorway. She had been quiet all the way home, though he hadn't felt any tension from her.

Closing the door behind them, he swung her around, her back against the door, catching her face between his hands, kissing her before she had time to react. Immediately her arms circled his neck, fingers sliding through his curly hair as she arched, standing on tip toe, letting him know she wanted this.

Michael's comlink beeped just as they heard movement from the centre of the room.

Michael spun, ready to protect Jamie.

"That wasn't quite what I was expecting to see when I decided to wait."

"What are you doing in here?" Jamie asked, stepping around Michael, flustered at the interruption and angered at his intrusion into her home.

Wilkins moved from the couch. "I thought I'd surprise you." He pointed to the kitchen in which he had laid out an extravagant dinner. "Figuring you had a difficult day at work, I tried to save you the trouble of cooking."

There was something in Wilkins' eyes, a smugness that Michael didn't like. He glanced at Jamie, trying to ask her silently what she wanted.

Glancing up at the man whose arms she wanted to be back in, she knew what he was feeling. Lord only knew how tonight would have progressed. In her mind's eye, she had an idea blossoming, but quickly squelched it. It wasn't going to happen now. Sighing, she made up her mind.

"I'll walk you out, Michael." His look tore her heart. "I'll be back in a minute," she threw towards her father.

Leading him out the garage door, she closed it firmly behind her. Once down the stairs she turned to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm not choosing him over you." She placed her hand against his cheekbone, feeling the heat from the swelling and bruise. "I have to deal with him. Maybe I'm foolish, but I feel secure enough in our relationship to be able to ask you to come back later."

As soon as she said it, Michael felt himself relax. "Okay. I don't trust him, but it's not my decision." He returned the gentle caress. "I'll go for a drive, come back after dark. Okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, reaching for a hug before he left.

"Be careful," he added as he opened Kitt's door.

Jamie watched them disappear down the street before she returned to her house. Wilkins had set the table and set out some of the food. She wasn't sure of this. Some of Michael's unease had rubbed off on her. Plus his audacity of breaking into her home. She felt her anger rise again. He had no right to take such liberties.

"I hope you like chicken."

"Why are you here?" There was no point in beating around the bush.

Wilkins's smile faded. "Trying to get to know you. To make an effort."

"By breaking into my home?" Jamie stood by the kitchen table, arms crossed in front of her chest.

Standing slowly, Wilkins faced the girl. "I'm doing it again huh? Trying too hard and coming across with guns a blazen'." He frowned thoughtfully.

"Look," Jamie leaned on the back of a chair across the table from him. "I appreciate the effort, but there is a respect factor. When I come home, I don't want to find an unexpected visitor inside my house. You could have called, or waited outside. I'm not one for surprises. I've had too many of them lately."

"I apologize if I overstepped my boundaries here, but I am concerned about you."

"Why? There is no need."

"Why?" He asked incredulously. "Because of the display I was witness to."

Jamie just looked at him. "If you hadn't broken into my house, you wouldn't have seen it." She threw back at him venomously.

"I didn't break in..." He stopped himself as she looked at him, expecting more. "I stopped you from a very large mistake."

"What very large...?" Then she caught on. "Michael is not a mistake."

"Really? That man is a playboy. He's known for it. What can he give you? Other than some disease?"

Jamie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You really fall for that company gossip crap?" She backed away, closing her jacket around herself. "You don't know him, yet you accuse him of being a male slut. You are the one who had an affair with a married woman. Maybe you need to take a long hard look in the mirror." Clamping on her temper, she moved to the door. "I think it's time you left."

Wilkins' face fell. He considered his next move. She was hopping mad, and the last thing he wanted was to make things worse. "All right, I'll go. We both need to cool off. I'll come back tomorrow after work?" He stood in the open door.

"Okay. I'll meet you here after five."

Smiling and nodding, "good. Enjoy your dinner. Consider it another apology for being overbearing."

Pulling into Jamie's driveway after eight, Michael wasn't sure what to expect.

"She's alone." Kitt informed him. "And unharmed." He answered the question that hung in the air.

"Thanks, Pal." He heaved himself out of the car, half afraid of what awaited him this time.

Jamie pulled the door open as he reached it. Her smiling face was a sight for his sore eyes, and face.

"Well?" the curiosity was killing him.

"We fought." Jamie made her way over to the table. "I waited for you. I'm starving, how 'bout you?"

Laughing, Michael pulled out a chair for her. "Starving too, now that you mention it." Once settled, he continued the topic. "What did you two fight about?"

Swallowing, facing him as he sat comfortably across from her, Jamie didn't want to ruin the mood. She knew she had to tell him, and the sooner the better. "You." She answered simply.

Michael put down the bread he was chewing on. "I thought as much. Can I ask what it is about me that he despises so much?"

"Being blunt, and pardoning the phrasing, he thinks you're a slut."

"It's not the first time. Ja, I'm not perfect, but I've never..."

"Michael," she stopped him, not wanting to know. "It's none of my business."

"Yes it is. If we are to have a relationship, you need to know you can trust me when I'm on the road for weeks at a time."

"I do trust you." There was no hesitation, she honestly believed in him.

"There hasn't been anyone since Stevie died." He focused on his plate as he told her. Looking up only when no response was forthcoming. Her eyes were misted over in realization of not only his words, but his actions.

"I had no idea."

"I couldn't. Stevie and I had a connection, one I thought I'd never find again. Until now; now that I've found something more." The tension in the room was high, but it was a pleasant tension. A knowing look entered her eyes as she began eating again. There was no need to expand on this.

Jamie woke as her alarm sounded. The sun was shining though her curtains as she rolled over. Reaching out, she was disappointed to find the bed empty. They had finished dinner, cleaned up, watched an action movie on tv, then crawled into bed cuddling and talking about nothing specific before finally falling asleep. Sitting up, she spotted the note on the mirrored dresser.

Ja,

Devon called me in early this morning. I didn't have the heart to wake you. I'll call you as soon as I know what's going on.

I love you

Jamie's hand began to shake as she finished reading. Then she reread the note to be sure. He'd said it. Not exactly from his lips, but it was here, on paper, forever for her to read. The warmth of that confirmed knowledge surrounded her. With a new found energy, she proceeded through her day.

With a quick rap on Devon's door, Michael strode into the office, perching himself on the corner of the desk, waiting for his boss to complete his phone conversation.

As the older man hung up, Michael's expression faded.

"What?" Michael asked. Dread was becoming an all too familiar feeling to him.

"You had requested insurance information some time ago."

"Yeah, and it came up clean."

"Too clean. Bonnie and Kitt have continued their search."

"Why do I have a sinking feeling here?"

"Justifiably so. We have located an extended mortality insurance policy for Brittany," Devon picked up a sheet of fax paper. "Issued 1981, for a value not to exceed one hundred thousand American dollars."

"The recipient being David Wilkins." Michael finished.

"Yes. This has not been canceled and was very well hidden."

"I don't understand what his game is." Standing, he ran a hand through his hair. "What could he want with her Devon? I went to see Jamie, drove her home and he was there, waiting for her, inside her house."

"Inside? That's peculiar and intriguing."

"Intriguing?" Michael parroted. "Wait a minute. There was no sign of forced entry. This isn't the first time he's been inside her house."

"It's doubtful. I expect the listening device was planted by him." Nodding, Michael perched on the desk again.

"But why? To scare her? She's not the type to go running to her new found daddy for help."

"Perhaps he thought she might be."

"Or he would materialize to comfort her after Britt's death."

"That would tie in with Mathers' death."

"This case is starting to fall in line. I gotta go find her." Rushing from the office, leaving Devon startled and amazed at Michael's sudden change in focus. 'Yes,' Devon thought to himself. 'That relationship has developed into what I suspected it would.' Shaking his head, he groaned at the never ending stack of papers on his desk.

"Michael, I'm not sure I understand what you and Devon were discussing inside." Kitt inquired as they peeled off Foundation property.

"I'm trying to unravel Wilkins' motives, Pal."

"His opinion of you is well known."

Michael smirked at his partner. "Yeah, but that doesn't explain his familiar treatment towards Ja."

"What do you mean 'familiar'?"

"Waiting for her inside her house. That one nags at me, and I can't put my finger on why."

"You have done similar."

"Only after being invited and you were in the driveway to let her know I was inside. She didn't just walk in and find me." Shifting in the seat, only half concentrating on driving, Michael voiced his thought process. "Okay, let's assume Wilkins planted the bug in Ja's house."

"That could have been a simple case of Wilkins wanting to know what his daughter was up to. Possibly to find a common ground."

Michael nodded, considering that angle. "Could be, but I don't buy it. Ja and I were known to be seeing each other by that point. I think he wanted to know about us."

"It's a simple motivation."

"Too simple. We're missing the bigger picture here."

Waiting at a light Michael tapped the steering wheel, lost in confusion. "Assuming he's behind the bugging, how did he know about Mathers?"

"By continuing the surveillance on Jamie."

"But how?"

"Trish." Both voices echoed inside the cabin.

"This opens up a whole new can of worms."

"Kitt... that would mean that Wilkins masterminded the fraud."

"That's a bit of a leap don't you think?"

"Listen to this one, see how it sits in your circuits. Trish knew Devon and Wilton from when she and Ja rode together years ago. Wilton knew about Wilkins. Wilkins contributes to Ja's life on the wayside, possibly buying Britt - which would account for the insurance policy. Trish wants out of the horse world, she and Wilkins conceive this plan to make them some money, and concocting solid reasoning for Trish to pack it in. They call us in, in an attempt to discredit us and to separate me and Jamie. But it backfires when Devon asks Ja to join the case. They back off, unsure of what their next move should be. Then turn up the heat, showing my incompetence while Wilkins cooks up the suspension. Again that backfires when Ja decides to say on at Greenlands. So Wilkins decides to go after Britt, but Mathers screwed up, almost killing Jamie in the process."

"That mistake cost Jeremy Mathers his life."

Michael nodded as the pieces began to fall into place. "Wilkins had him killed."

"All the while pretending to be the good father to Jamie and trying to discredit us in some fashion."

"I don't think this has anything to do with you, Kitt."

"If it affects you, then it affects me. If he were to be successful in undermining you, then you would be replaced..." Kitt trailed off.

"Kitt, we talked about this not that long ago. The decision would be yours as to where you remained."

"Would it be possible, Michael? For me to follow you?"

"Yes, it would. I may not be able to keep you in tip top shape to start with, but I do have enough contacts to continue working and making a great deal of money in the process."

"Then why stay with the Foundation?"

Michael smiled at the innocent question. "Because Kitt, not all the jobs are as morally... correct. I couldn't take anything blatantly over the line, but the grayer areas we would have to discuss if the time ever arose."

"Then I hope it never does."

"Me too, Pal." Michael turned onto Jamie's road. "How does that theory sound to you?"

"Frighteningly plausible."

"Do we tell her?"

"Yes I believe we should, but she's not home."

"Damn." Michael sighed as he drove by the bungalow, glancing at his watch, 9:30, she'd be at work. Swinging back towards home, he figured it best to wait until after hours to talk to her. This was going to take some explaining.

*

Jamie walked into Wilkins house. He had called her asking her if she could meet him there instead of her place. Jamie thought it had more to do with him wanting to avoid Michael than anything else.

Wilkins smiled as the young woman was escorted into the sitting room. Standing, he faced her, motioning for her to take a seat and offering her a drink.

Jamie sat in the uncomfortable leather chair, declining the offer. He had that look again, similar to what she had seen back at Greenlands.

"You look so much like your mother." He began, sitting down, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Why did you stay quiet so long?"

"Wilton said it was better for you if I remained out of your life. I know," he held up a hand. "I didn't have to listen to him. But I bent to his wishes, and your mother's for that matter."

"Okay, so why now?"

"I think you know why."

"Because of Michael?" The man across from her nodded. "I don't understand where your attitude towards him comes from."

"It's simple really." The dark haired man leaned back in the chair across from her. "Despite my actions, I believe in family."

"What does that have to do with my relationships?"

"Knight is constantly on the road. Yes, he can financially support a wife and children, but what about being a family man?" He stopped as he watched Jamie's head drop. "What?"

"That's not a concern."

Wilkins just looked at the petite red head. "How can that not be a consideration?"

A moment of silence passed before he exhaled. "Still, what about you, your needs?"

"I've been alone for a very long time. And I do have a strong support group around me."

Wilkins snorted. "That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

"I'm not a nympho - if that's what you are implying."

"That's not what it looked like yesterday." Jamie jerked, eyes narrowing in shock and embarrassment. "It is ultimately your decision, but know that I will fight tooth and nail against this relationship."

"Where do you get off telling me who I can see and who I can't?" Jamie slowly stood, her temper getting the better of her.

"You don't have to like my opinions to respect them."

"What about you respecting my opinions?"

"You are too young to know what you want. You have a great opportunity to experience as many relationships as possible."

"Is that what you did?" Jamie threw back. "Look where it got you."

She never saw it coming, she only felt herself land back on the couch. Wilkins had stepped around the coffee table to stand over her. His face red in his fury. "I gave you everything that's important to you." He grabbed the front of her shirt, lifting her off the couch. Kicking out, Jamie heard his grunt of pain as she connected with his shin. Manoeuvering himself closer to her, he made it practically impossible for her to get another powerful shot in. "You are like your mother. Spiteful, stubborn and stupid.. I broke her and I can do the same with you."

Jamie's ears rang as she felt herself falling again. She felt his fist connect with the side of her face. Her body twisted in mid-air, she reached out, trying to stop herself, protect herself as she fell. Rolling off the couch she hit the coffee table. Her head exploded in pain. She hadn't stopped falling when he stuck out again and her world went black.

Michael ran through the emergency entrance. Hearing his name called he altered direction to meet Devon near the admissions desk.

"How is she?"

"Still unconscious." Devon informed him. Placing a hand on Michael's tense shoulder, he lead him to the empty waiting area before filling the distraught man in on what he knew. "She was found in a ditch just off the main freeway on the outskirts of town. She's been badly beaten."

"Do they have any idea who did this to her?"

"They are taking samples from her as they examine her."

"Was there any sign of...?"

"I don't know." Devon cut him off, trying to stress that he had no further information on Jamie's condition. "I am listed as her next of kin; I called you as soon as I arrived."

"She's been in there that long with no word?"

"I'm afraid so. I informed them of her prior injuries. Do you know where she was headed?"

Michael shook his head. "No. Bonnie was going over Kitt , then I had planned on going over to her place to tell her what we had uncovered."

Devon nodded slowly. "What are the chances of this being a random attack?"

Michael glared at his boss, "I don't believe in coincidences."

"Neither do I, but it is a possibility, slim as it may be." They both turned as the doors behind them closed.

The doctor had tended to Michael on a number of occasions and recognized the two men approaching him. Biting back a sarcastic comment he nodded, acknowledging them silently instead . "May I ask your association with this young lady before I begin?"

Devon answered, "Jamie is my foster daughter, Michael is her boyfriend." Michael cringed, he had always hated that word.

The slim, grey haired doctor seemed satisfied. "She was badly beaten before she was deposited in the ditch. We are fairly sure she was attacked at another location. She has a concussion and a great deal of internal bruising. You had said she had broken ribs beforehand?"

Michael nodded. "She fell off a horse a few weeks ago; broke a few ribs and punctured her lung."

"Her ribs are re injured and she has dislocated her left shoulder. We ran a CT scan just as a precaution, and it came back clean. There was no sign of sexual trauma, or weapons being used. She'll make a full recovery in time."

"Can I see her?" Michael asked.

"For a short period." Devon nodded at Michael, allowing him the few minutes with Jamie alone. She would want to be with him, Devon was sure.

"I'll be back in ten minutes." The doctor informed Michael after leading him to Jamie's room.

"Thank you." Whatever the doctor saw in Michael, it softened him.

Michael wasn't expecting Jamie's condition as he walked up to the bedside. Her face was black and blue. A large, white bandage covered her right temple and extended into her still damp hair. She had always appeared pale to him, her hair fiery against her complexion; now she looked washed out, her dark red hair limp and lifeless against the pillow. Dropping to one knee beside the bed, he took her hand in his, kissing it softly.

"It was Wilkins, wasn't it, Ja?" he whispered to her, knowing she couldn't respond. "I'll find the evidence needed to nail him; I promise you, he won't walk away from this." Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the second comlink and buckled it to her right wrist.

"I've got it, Michael." Kitt's voice seemed almost too loud in the small room. Devon was taking care of her hospital arrangements. He had promised to look out for each and everyone of them, and proved it on an all too regular basis. "Her vitals are strong." Michael let out a breath. "I've also tapped into the camera system inside the hospital." He chuckled despite himself.

"She will recover."

"I know." The fury had returned to Michael's voice. "She didn't deserve this."

"No, she didn't. We will make sure it doesn't happen again."

"How much time do I have left, Kitt?"

"Only a few minutes. I'll give you some privacy."

Standing he reached over, caressing her face, his fingers sliding though her drying hair. She had been so vibrant in his arms the night before. Damn Wilkins for his interference!

Bending close, he placed a small kiss on her bruised lips. With a steadying breath, he moved away from her bed, a plan already forming in his head.

"Where to, Michael?" Kitt waited until they were out of the city before posing the question.

"Greenlands."

"Whatever for?" came the surprised question.

"To poke, prod or threaten Trish."

"Michael, I understand your anger, but..."

"No buts, Kitt. It ends now. What if Wilkins gets wind we suspect Trish and he does away with her too?"

"You have a point."

"If we can get Trish to talk, we crack this case."

"What if we are wrong about Wilkins?"

Michael paused. "I don't know Kitt."

"Let me drive."

"I'm alright."

"You are not. You are tired and your stress level is highly elevated."

"I need to keep my mind on something."

Kitt watched his partner in silence while monitoring both comlinks. He had the feed from the hospital on his monitor, though he would lose that shortly as the traveled further away. The comlink they wouldn't lose track of. It was something that had bothered Bonnie, that if he and Michael were separated only the homing signal connected them. After a few modifications and some ingenious use of satellite communications, the comlink had unlimited range. They had yet to be too far apart that they couldn't transmit. It had saved Michael's life on a few occasions. Now it was a security blanket for them to have all the information on Jamie accessible at a moment's notice.

Four hours later they pulled into the driveway. Michael had not wasted any time with speed limits. Only the frequent small towns had slowed their pace.

"Where is she?" he asked, noting that the place looked unusually empty.

"In the barn, Michael."

"Thank you."

Michael pulled up to the barn's side entrance. "Keep and eye out would you, Pal?"

"Of course."

Standing, he scanned the area with his eyes, an old habit that caught movement behind the shed by the house.

"It's Rick." Kitt answered before Michael could voice the question.

Striding into the barn, he went straight to the tackroom.

Trish turned, squeaking in surprise as she bumped into Michael. Glancing at him, she instantly knew what he was there for.

"Where's Jamie?" She stalled for time.

"In the hospital." Michael's voice was menacingly low. "By chance do you know a guy by the name of Wilkins?" Taking hold of her upper arm, Michael dragged the woman outside.

"Is she okay? What happened to her?"

"Someone beat her half to death."

"My God." Trish looked truly horrified. Michael shoved her towards Kitt. Dropping heavily onto the warm hood, she glanced at the irate man standing in front of her. He had every reason to be upset. "I never thought he'd hurt her." Michael's expression changed to one of almost relief.

"Tell me what you know and we will protect you."

Slumping against the hood, she began her story. "All I wanted was out of this, I never thought of hurting the horses." She glanced at Michael as he stood with his arms crossed. "Mr. Wilkins thought of that. He wanted the money from Britt's insurance. He never did say why. So we figured a few horses, we'd split the insurance money, I'd sell and retire and he go about his business. Once it started, he wanted more money, more horse deaths. I couldn't stand it, so I called Devon. I had no idea Jamie would be coming with you."

"Did Wilkins mention Jamie?"

"A few times. He wanted to know what she was doing and to know about your relationship with her." Michael nodded, his jaw clenched. It was just as he had suspected.

"Michael..." Kitt called out as Rick moved towards them. "He's armed."

"What are you doing Trish?" Rick raised the gun

Michael glanced at the small man. "Get in the car." He ordered Trish. She moved across to the passenger door and climbed in, not questioning him.

"You," he shifted the gun to Michael. "I should have done this sooner. Once you're dead I'll hunt down that pretty piece of yours and have my way with her."

Waiting, knowing he was being baited, he glowered at Rick. "She's far too much woman for you to handle."

"It's not like you'd know." Rick continued to approach.

Michael smirked knowingly. "Relationships progress."

Rick was almost within reach.

"Michael!" Kitt yelled as Rick's finger moved.

Diving over the car, Michael heard the gun fire. Peering over Kitt, Rick fired another shot that ricocheted off the windscreen. "Think you divert him, Pal?"

"I can knock him on his ass." Kitt spoke quietly through the comlink with underlying hatred.

"Sounds good to me." Feeling the engine come to life, vibrating under his hands in silent mode, Michael backed away, still covered by the car, but allowing Kitt to take care of their current problem.

In a blink Kitt had crossed the lane, bumping Rick off his feet. Michael was over Kitt's roof and on top of the man before Rick realized he was on the ground. Driving a short distance, Kitt placed his tyre over the gun Michael had tossed from Rick's hand.

"Now then. I expect you to play nice and tell me your part in this little charade."

Rick swallowed. He had seen desperate and angry men before, but this man was terrifying, and the car - it moved on its own. Michael laughed to himself as he saw Rick's beady eyes dart over to Kitt before returning to his own. Hefting the man off the gravel, he dropped him on Kitt's hood, knowing it hurt the person a lot more than the AI.

"For God's sake, tell him." Trish had climbed out of the car.

"I was hired to kill the horses."

"You hired Mathers?" Michael asked, relaxing somewhat again.

"Yeah, but I just told him to kill the mare, not the rider."

"I figured that the methods were left to Mathers' discretion."

"I haven't heard from him in a few days." Rick admitted, still appearing scared out of his wits.

Michael shook his head. "That's 'cause he's dead." He turned to Kitt as Rick absorbed this tidbit. "How far are the Authorities Kitt?"

"ETA two minutes, Michael."

Rick sprang off the car, backing into a very amused Michael. "Thank you, Kitt." Grabbing onto the sleazy man, he held on, more afraid he'd run if Kitt hiccuped then when the cops showed up.

Devon walked into his office and paused at the strange sight. Michael was sitting in a chair, gazing out the french doors.

"Do we have the warrant?" Michael asked without shifting his position.

"Yes and I am sending another agent in."

Michael stood in one fluid move; fuming he faced his boss. "Why? This is my case."

"Yes, and you have completed it." Devon remained calm, trying to diffuse the smoldering anger in Michael's eyes. He respected Michael, loved him, but he couldn't allow Michael to pursue Wilkins. As upset as they all were, it was better to leave his apprehension to the local authorities.

"Why not let me get him?"

Devon threw a look at Michael. "You know very well why." To his credit, Michael relaxed slightly, his head dropping as he let out a long breath. "This has been difficult for all of us. Take care of Jamie."

"She woke up this morning." A relieved smile broke through on Michael's face. "Kitt and I had just returned. I had been with her for about five minutes when she came to."

"That's very good news." Turning to his desk, Devon briefly glanced over the top papers. "I will keep you informed as to the proceedings. But for now, there is a young lady that needs a great deal of tender loving care."

"Are you kickin' me out?"

Devon glanced over his shoulder, "yes."

Chuckling, Michael exited the office, intent on returning to the hospital.

Jamie was sitting up, flipping through a magazine, when she heard the knock on her door. "Come on in." Her voice still sounded funny in her ears. The doctors thought it came from trauma to her neck. In simpler terms, her father had kicked her in the throat. She shivered, lost in the memory for a moment.

"Hey," Michael's soft call brought her back.

"Hi," 'fake it till you make it.' the silly phrase passed through her head as she faced him. His look let her know he knew she wasn't as comfortable as she appeared.

"Care to talk about it?" He sat on the edge of the bed, facing her, close to her.

"No, but I think I need to."

"Fair enough."

Her hand dropped into his. Lacing their fingers, she took a deep breath. "We were talking about relationships again. About what he thought I should do, and that I should respect his opinions." She snorted, playing with his fingers. "My temper flared, and I threw back some sort of comment. The next thing I knew I was on my ass on the couch and he was coming at me. I don't remember much else."

"So it was Wilkins?" Jamie nodded. "Trish talked, so did Rick."

Jamie's head lifted, "how did you get them to talk?"

"If you had seen him, Jamie, you wouldn't have argued either." Kitt's voice drifted through the room.

"Hi Sweetheart." Jamie twisted her wrist, noticing the comlink. "When..?"

Taking her hand again, finding a small comfort in holding it. "The day they brought you in, I put it on you."

"Keeping tabs on me, huh?" Though her tone was teasing, she was touched by their concern, never imagining that either of them would care so deeply.

"I needed to know you were okay." Michael quietly admitted.

"So what's happening?"

"Wilkins and Trish were behind the fraud." Michael gently told her. "Mathers is dead." Jamie threw him a troubled look. "Rick was hired to kill the horses and he hired Mathers. Mathers was to kill Britt - not you. I'm assuming Wilkins killed him for almost taking you down in the process."

"Jesus, I had no idea it was this contrived." Michael studied her for a minute. Her bruising was already fading, her black eye was nowhere near as swollen as the day before. "That bad, is it?" She asked, watching him stare at her face.

"No, actually it's fading nicely." Reaching up, he trailed his fingers along the perimeters of some of the bruising, her eyes closed as he touched her, her fingers closing around his on the bed between them.

Jamie couldn't help but relax as his nuckles traveled over her cheek. The creaking of his leather jacket, the familiar smell of it and his aftershave had a calming effect on her. "When do you have to leave?"

"I don't." Jamie threw a confused look at him. "Devon wants me as far from Wilkins as possible."

Jamie laughed so hard it hurt. "I can see that. Probably a smart move on Devon's part."

"Yeah, well, I don't like it."

"I know, but you are too close to this case."

"Michael," his comlink chirped, accompanying Kitt's voice.

"Yeah Pal?"

"We are requested."

Michael shrugged. "So much for spending time with you." Standing, he kissed her, slow and gentle. "Bye." Her eyes opened while he was still close, the spark was returning.

Kitt met him at the doors, turning Michael's concern up another notch.

"What's up?"

"We are to go directly to Wilkins' estate."

"Why...?" He asked slowly.

"Looks like Wilkins ran."

"Dammit!" Michael pounded the dash in fury.

"I also have the test results from the ME."

"And?" Michael impatiently asked.

"The blood samples match Wilkins' type, but they have no further comparisons."

"And now he's running." Michael paused, thinking. "Does he have  
any alternative addresses? Some place he frequents?"

"He'd be foolish to remain at any of his usual 'haunts'."

"They'd be worth a looking into."

Kitt split his attention between the roadway and his partner. Michael was dangerously close to the edge again. Neither of them would let Wilkins slip through, not after all the harm he had caused.

"Kitt," Michael's voice half startled the AI . "I have a wild idea in my head. Can you look into the accident that claimed Jamie's parents."

"I don't like your tone of voice." Kitt commented as he set to work hunting through the files.

"Why's that?" Michael asked, casting a quick glance down at the voice modulator.

"Because your ideas usually pan out when you ask me something in that particular tone."

"For Jamie's sake, let's hope I'm wrong." Sliding all four wheels, the car came to a stop behind two police vehicles near the front door. "Full surveillance, Kitt." Kitt's windows rolled down as Michael walked to the front doors.

"I'm detecting infrequent droplets of blood from the house leading across the far end of the driveway before stopping."

"Are they Ja's?" Michael tossed over his shoulder as he crouched down, trying to see what his parter did.

"I believe so. There is a droplet two feet to your left."

Michael moved, eyes searching the cobblestones, finding the brownish drop right where Kitt said. "They're dry, I don't know if I can  
get a sample to you."

"There is one in the dirt by the doorway." Uniformed police moved out of Michael's way, astounded by the two. Everyone had heard of Michael Knight and Kitt, but to see them in action was a different perspective.

"Where Kitt?"

"Forward, one more step, to your right marginally... drop your hand, a little to your left - there!" Using a card, he scooped up the dirt.

"Here," He reached through the open window, placing the card in the analysis tray.

A moment later Kitt spoke. "It's Jamie's. DNA matches."

"Okay, where was the attack?"

"The sitting room you were escorted to the other day."

Michael's movements were lithe as he walked inside, his eyes talking in everything, trying to notice any changes. The sitting room was as he remembered it, other than being filled with cops. He moved to the center of the room. "Okay Kitt, scan via comlink." Holding his sleeve away, he slowly turned, trying to make sure Kitt could see from floor to ceiling.

"Michael, the coffee table." Kitt didn't have to point it out to him, he could see the blood smear on the corner.

"That explains the bump on her temple." He crouched down, careful not to touch anything, gabbing another card and taking a small sample. The men in the room had stepped back to observe, astounded by his quick findings. "Hey guys, who's got an evidence bag?" On the carpet, slightly under the table was a small piece of cotton, what looked like one of Jamie's shirts to him. "There," Michael pointed out the scrap of cloth to the cop that approached.

"How do you do that?" He asked as he sealed the plastic bag with his gloved hands. "Many years on the force." Michael smiled slyly, shrugging, "and a great partner." Standing, he took another look around the room. "Is there anything else, Kitt?"

"I don't believe so."

"Where's the safe?"

Kitt made a noise that could be interpreted as a snort. "Behind the gaudy picture behind you."

"Am I clear to touch this?" Michael asked, pointing to the large picture of only-God-knew-what.

"Go for it."

"Jesus," Michael swore as he moved it away from the wall. "This thing weighs a ton." Two cops helped him pull the picture off the wall, resting it against one of the couches. Michael nodded his thanks as he moved to the large wall safe. "Kitt can you ..." The numbers lit up a few seconds before the safe clicked open. "Thank you."

"De nada. There is also a silent alarm that was triggered. The toggle for it is downstairs in the kitchen."

"I'll get it." One of the younger officers offered.

"Under the sink, left hand side, small silver switch." Kitt instructed.

Michael opened up the metal door and began rifling through the papers. Grabbing a stack, he placed them on the floor to carefully look through. Most of it was stock and bond information, mutual funds, etc. The second stack of papers was more useful. Michael found Britt's insurance papers, three different companies, one hundred thousand a piece. Shaking his head, Michael placed them off to the side.

"Kitt, what's this?" Angling his comlink to the page, he traveled from top to bottom, not understanding the numbers in front of him.

"I'm not sure, Michael. The patterns seems familiar to me, but I can't place them."

"See if Bonnie knows, will ya?"

"Good idea." Michael placed them off to the side with the insurance papers.

"Kitt I have four addresses here."

"Go ahead Michael."

Listing them off, two were in California, one was in Maine and one was in Ontario, Canada.

"I'll need a bit of time to look into these."

"We're running out of time, Kitt."

"He won't disappear, Michael. I promise you that we will find him."

"I know, Pal" Michael's voice dropped as he continued to search through the papers and files. "The longer we wait, the more danger I feel Jamie is in."

"I don't see your reasoning?"

"Did you look into her parents accident?" Glancing around, Michael noticed most of the others had left the room.

"Yes. The car overturned and exploded."

"Weather conditions?"

"Clear."

"Kind of car?"

"Buick Regal."

"Speed?"

"Undetermined."

"Tell me Kitt, a large, heavy car like that, what would it take to flip it?"

"Icy conditions, great speed, hitting an immovable object."

"A car bomb."

"Yes, that would more than likely do it as well. What are you thinking?"

"Do you have the report on the car?"

"Yes, the fuel line ruptured, pouring over the engine block that was still running."

"Bet ya dollars to doughnuts that was a straight cut."

"Again, unclear to match your hypothesis."

"What caused it to flip?"

"Official report says it jumped a concrete median. Wait a minute... there were no tyre marks on the road, implying the brakes had not been applied."

"Were they not applied, or not working?" Michael placed that stack back in the safe and sifted through the various jewelry in the safe.

"Unclear. The witness accounts say the car veered off, almost an intentional move on the driver's part."

"Yeah, right. Tell me another one."

"It does appear highly suspicious." After a moment of silence as Michael placed things back inside the safe. "You are thinking Wilkins had something to do with the accident?"

"Yeah Kitt, I am. This all feels interconnected to me. Again, I still think we are missing a big part of the puzzle."

"If he staged that accident, and now the fraud..."

"The man is hip deep in it. And he's waiting for something."

"What could that possibly be?"

"I believe the answer to that question is in these papers. Whatever these numbers represent."

"There is one more safe in the house."

"Where?"

"Downstairs, behind the furnace." Kitt sounded baffled at the location.

"I think we just hit the motherload." Jogging down three flights of stairs, he hit the light switch at the bottom, illuminating the unfinished basement. "Down in the bowels of the house. It doesn't look like anyone comes down here often."

"Why would they?"

"Yeah, right." Michael chuckled. "Where'm I going?"

"Follow the hallway until it opens off to your right. Follow to  
the end. Behind the furnace, be careful it's hot." He warned as Michael leaned close. "Do you see it?"

"Nope, hang on." Michael grabbed a small Mag light flashlight from his jacket pocket. Twisting it on, he shined it on the wall, immediately finding the safe. "Can you open it?" Michael had to shout as the furnace kicked on.

"Yes, it's open." Reaching over the safe was only about 3 inches by 5 inches and a hand deep. Pulling out two pieces of paper, he reached back to be sure he had everything, then closed the safe. Shining the flashlight on the top paper, Michael felt his blood drain from his face.

"Michael, what's wrong?"

"Holy Christ." He let out a shocked breath. "Kitt, you're gonna have to see this to believe it."

Michael drove back to the Foundation at a high rate of speed, his mind in a whirl.

"I'm having a difficult time accepting this new information."

"You and me both, Pal." Michael shifted in his seat.

"I don't understand what he was trying to accomplish."

"I dunno. This has got to be the most fucked up case I have ever been involved with." It was truthful, but Kitt was still taken aback by Michael's choice of wording. Giving him another insight into his partner's mental state.

"Devon." Michael had run into the building, and up the stairs, grinding to a halt at Devon's desk, placing his findings on top of Devon's work.

Casting a quick glance of disapproval, Devon quickly looked over the papers Michael had just placed before him. "My God." He whispered, the implications sinking in as he read the old document.

"Can you find that doctor?" Michael's question was almost desperate.

"We'll get right on it. Don't hold high hopes though. This is many years ago."

Michael nodded. "He didn't care. What possible reasoning could he have had?"

"He wanted Gail. I knew that. We all did. He followed her around like a lost puppy for years. After she married Bruce, he backed off. I'm beginning to wonder what was truly happening. If he had indeed continued his pursuit of her."

"To the point of being able to blackmail the doctor."

"I wonder if the tests were even conducted."

"Or if Wilkins just paid off the doctor instead of submitting a blood sample." Michael tapped the top paper. "Check out the second page." Michael watched Devon's eyes grow wider.

"This explains a great deal." He glanced up, catching Bonnie's entrance.

"Good, you're both here." Bonnie stopped beside Michael, almost too afraid to ask what was disturbing them to this degree. "It took me four decryption programs before I deciphered these. I get the funny feeling I'm about to throw gasoline into the fire."

Michael turned to half sit on the desk, Bonnie had never thrown a warning out before information.

"These numbers represent dates, amounts and prices of shipments."

"Drugs?" Michael asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Yes, mostly cocaine, a few other nasties guaranteed to hook the user and have them crawling back for more. One other thing about these papers..."

"He's been skimming the till." Michael interjected.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"I found two documents in his hidden safe. A blackmail note to the doctor doing the paternity test, the second was from the Cartel. They busted him, or will shortly if he doesn't cough up a few million in another few weeks."

"Dear Lord, what wasn't he into?" Bonnie blinked in realization. "Where does that leave Jamie?"

"Under our love and care while Michael tracks down Mr. Wilkins." Devon stated while collecting up the papers, depositing them in a file.

"Any luck on the addresses?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, the two here are condos, the police have looked into them, he's cleaned them out. The one in Maine was Jamie's mother's. That one was sold a few months ago. The new people are living there during the summer, I have the Maine police checking that one out. The one in Canada is not as simple. It's an address in Guelph."

"What in the world would he be doing there?" Michael shifted, settling more comfortably onto the desk.

"Would it help you to know that Guelph is the mob retirement capital of North America?"

"You're kidding, right?" Bonnie shook her head at Michael's disbelieving reaction. "I would have thought Florida, or someplace warm, not somewhere where you freeze your ass off for six months of the year."

"Eight," Devon corrected. "If you are used to our climate."

"I'm not getting much cooperation from the local police."

"I wonder why." Michael threw in sarcastically. "I guess this means I'm going to Canada."

"It's a nice time of the year to visit." Bonnie smiled sweetly.

"You both have a few arrangements to make first off. Bonnie, I want you to arrange a suite for Jamie. Michael, I want you to bring Jamie here where we can keep an eye on her while you are away."

"These doctors are going to refuse to treat us soon. We keep leaving AMA."

"You, Michael; leave the rest of us out of this." Bonnie playfully smacked his gut as she passed by him on the way out of the office.

"I'll go get Ja." Michael turned, leaving Devon alone with his disturbed thoughts.

Jamie was very happy to see Michael, yet his demeanor was off. On one hand she was very happy to get the hell out of the hospital, on the other, it was unusual enough to unsettle her. She was, however, getting quite a kick out of the doctor glaring at Michael as she filled out the paperwork and was informed of all the risks of leaving against medical advice.

He had carried her very gently out to Kitt. Dressing herself had caused a great deal of pain, reminding her of just how badly injured she was. She hated wheelchairs, they made her nauseous. After a fierce argument with the doctor and nurses, Michael had stepped passed the doctor, whom he really couldn't stand anyway, and picked her up.

"Is this good enough?" He snapped, feeling her relax and stifle a chuckle against him.

It felt so good to be against him, despite the little aches and pains moving caused her. He had carried her before, but she had been mostly asleep at the time. Now, as they rode down the elevator, she had a chance to take in the feel of him against her. He carried her with such ease, like he was carrying a stack of paper, not a hundred pound girl in his arms. His stride was smooth, confident, as he dodged kids, nurses and gurneys without jostling her.

Kitt met them at the entrance and opened the door, allowing Michael to ease her into the seat. She was almost sorry to let go of him. He even drove off smoothly, not laying down rubber as he usually did.

"Michael, can we take a small detour?"

"Where to?" He glanced over at her, she was looking better, but he  
knew all too well how long reinjured ribs took to heal.

"To Britt."

Michael couldn't believe he'd forgotten about her. "Yeah, of course."

"Devon will not be amused." Kitt informed them dryly.

"I think Devon will understand." Michael changed direction heading for the farm. "Make sure no one is following us will you, Partner."

"And what are you doing?" Kitt asked petulantly.

"Trying to keep the ride as smooth as possible for Ja."

"Then we should trade jobs."

"I don't have scanners."

"You have two perfectly healthy eyes."

"Okay, Okay!" Jamie interrupted, trying to control herself. "Stop please, laughing hurts too much."

Driving carefully up the gravel lane, they parked near the barn entrance. Michael walked around Kitt to gently carry Jamie inside.

"Hey all!" Ryan's cheery call greeted them as they stepped into the cool barn isle. "Good Lord, what happened to you girl?"

"I got myself beaten up." She explained half jokingly.

"Did they catch the guy?"

"Soon." Michael's voice held such conviction, Ryan just nodded, understanding.

"I just want to check in on Britt. I don't know how long I'll be out of commission."

"Don't you worry about a thing. Your mare and I get along just fine. I'll take care of her and we'll work out arrangements as soon as you are fit enough. I need a few horses backed."

Jamie nodded, still tucked into Michael's arms. "That sounds like a plan." She was relieved that he understood. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. It's nice to work around a horse with such great manners."

Jamie cocked an eyebrow. "Had a discussion with her, did you?"

"Hell ya, the first day. Planted her on her ass and she's been an angel ever since."

Laughing, Jamie reached over as Britt stuck her head out over the stall. "Yeah, she needs a reminder on occasion." Michael turned so Jamie could be closer to her mare.

"Her legs are healing nicely, should be sound within a week, possibly two. The two of you should be ready at about the same time." Ryan winked before strolling out of the barn whistling.

Tipping her head to Michael's cheek, she rubbed Britt's face. "I'm not sure what I did to deserve such good friends, but I'm very grateful."

"There's no need. You've done a great deal for us. I'll do anything to keep you safe, you know that." For a moment he forgot about the horse, focusing on the woman in his arms, nuzzling into the side of her face. She turned, her arm tightening around his neck, drawing herself against him as he kissed her. Britt's breath on their faces reminding them where they were. Smiling, they remained forehead to forehead as Britt tucked her muzzle under their chins.

"Think she's jealous?" Michael asked, his voice had taken on the deeper tones she was becoming very used to hearing from him when they were alone.

"Probably. I've never had a man in my life that's hung around for as long as you have."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

Nodding against him, her hand on Britt's face. "Like you, my lifestyle and personality doesn't gel with most people."

"You don't have to worry about that any longer." He had relaxed completely, feeling his stress catching up with him.

"I'm very glad to hear you say that."

"You saw my note the other morning?" Jamie nodded, shifting to see his face, needing to be sure. "Then you know how I feel."

"That night seems so long ago."

"It does."

Jamie tipped her head. "What is it?"

"I have to leave, either tonight or tomorrow."

"For where?"

"Canada." She needed to know as much of the truth as he dared to give her. Holding her in a snug hug for a moment, he proceeded to tell her. "Kitt and I were called to Wilkins's estate earlier. We found drops of your blood around the house, and in his living room. I also found a safe. Inside I found three insurance policies for Britt, totaling over three hundred thousand dollars. We also found records that indicate he's running drugs." She nodded, seemingly taking it well. "The next bit isn't easy for me to tell you."

Frowning and worried, she waited. He continued to hold her tightly, both of them taking comfort in this needed position.

"Kitt found a second safe. In it I found two pieces of paper. One was from the Cartel. Seems he's been withholding money from them, skimming the till, as it may well be. They caught on and warned him, pay up or..."

"Or they will look for a permanent collection." She took a deep breath. "What was the other?"

Michael stiffened at her question."It was a bribe, to the doctor that did the paternity tests after you were born..."

Jamie sat up in his arms, ignoring the pain of her shoulder and ribs. "What are you saying?"

"That the test was probably never performed. That Wilkins bribed and blackmailed the doctor."

"So we don't know for sure if Wilkins is my father?" For some reason Jamie felt an overwhelming sense of relief.

"We may never know."

"Look, Mi," she twisted in his arms, essentially sitting up. "I've been on my own for years. My parents are dead. They were my parents, this... situation has taken too much of my time, our time. I know he needs to be found, but my family is here. Whether he is, or is not my father is not really a concern. I want to get back to my life. In a way I have a few things to thank Wilkins for."

Michael just looked at her. "Like what?"

"Like the time I've been able to spend with you. We had an entire month together, practically living together." An elfish sparkle appeared in her eyes. One that caused his body to tighten.

"Shall I take you home?" The implication couldn't be ignored.

"Can you put me down for a minute?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I need to do something."

Michael carefully let her down. Keeping her good hand on his shoulder, Jamie waited to see if her legs would hold her. After a minute, she steadied. Moving to the stall door, she unlatched it. Britt met her as the door easily slid wide open. Gently nickering, softly puffing, Britt let Jamie into the stall. Running her hand along Britt's neck, Jamie cuddled with her horse.

Michael stood back, though near enough to help if she needed. Stupidly thinking he wanted her to run her hands over him like that. He knew Britt was not an overly affectionate horse, to witness this moment of peace and love between the two partners reminded him of his private times with Kitt. Suddenly he felt like a voyeur; peering in on a very private event. He knew he couldn't take his eyes off Jamie, hell he didn't want to.

Her legs were unsteady as she moved to Britt's shoulder, half hugging the mare. A smile tugged on his face as Britt turned her head, wrapping Jamie in the circle of her neck, her muzzle resting carefully on Jamie's hip. Michael could have sworn the mare knew each and every one of Jamie's injuries.

He saw it begin to happen, her legs began to truly shake. It only took one step for him to cross the stall and catch her. Britt had also moved into the falling girl, trying to slow her, giving Michael enough time to reach her.

Jamie felt herself begin to fall, unable to stop it, she relaxed, waiting to hit the soft shavings that bedded the stall. The world swung under her just before she came face to face with Michael.

"You could have said you were getting tired." He admonished her.

"I didn't realize I was." Tipping her head to his temple, she realized just how much that had taken out of her.

"Are you ready to go home now?" She nodded, feeling one last snort from Britt before Michael moved from the stall. She closed her eyes, content for the first time in weeks.

Bonnie met them at the entrance as Michael carried in a half asleep Jamie.

"Where to?" He asked quietly. Bonnie grabbed the knap sack that swung from his hand, then turned, leading him to the room she had prepared for Jamie. Up the stairs, to the opposite wing from the offices, Bonnie stopped at a door, opening it for Michael to pass through.

"Devon wants to see you was soon as possible." Bonnie informed him, placing the bag on the nearest chair before closing the door slowly behind her.

"Can you drop me in the bathroom?" Jamie's sleepy voice asked. "I really want to take a bath."

"You sure you're going to be okay?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah. I feel disgusting right now."

Chuckling, Michael sat her on the edge of the tub. "Hospitals tend to have that effect." Searching around, he placed a towel within reach. "I'll go see what Devon wants, then I'll be back, okay?"

"Yeah, I don't plan on being in here too long. I might fall asleep."

With a devilish gleam, he turned from the bathroom door. "Sounds like an appealing way to find you." He left, swinging the door closed behind him. Jamie shook her head as she reached for the taps and began to slowly undress.

"Where have you been?" Devon started on Michael as soon as he entered the large office.

"Jamie wanted to see Britt and make sure Ryan was okay with taking care of the mare."

Devon's face immediately relaxed. "I should have known. That young lady has a very strong sense of responsibility."

"Yeah." Michael seemed almost wistful as he spoke. "It was a really nice visit." Catching himself drifting off, Michael visibly cleared his head, blinking to wake up. "Then a quick stop off at her place so she could grab a few things."

At that point Devon knew he couldn't ask Michael to pursue this case tonight. Michael was too strung, too tired. He had been going great-guns for weeks now. Plus the added stress of Jamie's life being threatened had taken its toll.

Still there were facts that had to be passed along..

"We located the doctor that performed the paternity tests." Michael's interest piqued at Devon's slowly spoken words. "According to him, the test was never completed. He simply took the money, and the pictures of himself and a woman in a very compromising position, and filled out the forms."

"He actually spoke to you?" Michael asked, amazed.

"I provided enough information for him to realize that I already knew the depth of the situation. And I assured him that this would be the end of the discussion - once I had my answers."

Snorting, Michael sank into one of the two chairs that stood before the large desk, the overwhelming stress clouding his thoughts momentarily. "How about Wilkins? Anything new on him?"

"I'm afraid not." Michael nodded into his hands, wincing as he accidentally pressed on his bruised cheekbone. "You, on the other hand, need a quiet night." Michael lifted his head, his confused expression causing Devon to smile. "Start out fresh in the morning. Bonnie is taking care of Kitt tonight. I'm sure this will not be a simple excursion. I have a few connections in Canada, but I won't have any further information until the morning. Until then, I believe there is a young lady that would like to spend some time with you. Or is that the other way around?" The appreciative smile was all the thanks Devon needed. He raised a hand as Michael opened his mouth, "drop it for the rest of the day. I will speak to you in the morning."

Lifting himself off the chair slowly, Michael cast an affectionate look at the other man. "I think you know me too well."

"All part of the job."

Michael turned serious for a moment. "Thank you."

"For what may I ask?"

"For your support and approval."

"There was never any question. I'm very relieved to see you together; that Kitt is also content with your choice."

"Was it that obvious before?"

"In some ways, yes it was."

"In that case, I'm calling it an afternoon and I'm only coming down for food."

Jamie half limped towards the bed, upset at her inability to take care of herself. Strangely, her mind began to understand Michael's foul temper when he was incapacitated. This was not fun. She hurt, she could barely move and extended periods on her feet caused her to become light headed.

Sighing, she climbed into bed with a book she had grabbed from home. Settling back against the headboard, she took a look around for the first time. The room was done in whites, the walls, the linens and the chairs were all white, making the room almost too bright. The curtains for the windows were navy, adding just the right touch of colour. The bathroom was done in white and burgundy marble. Typical of the classic touch the Foundation prided itself on. The room was huge. Half the size of her bungalow's main floor. Bonnie had opened the window a crack and the fresh air was invigorating. She wasn't tired, her brain was working a mile a minute, not wanting to focus on the book she held. Looking over the small table, out the windows that overlooked the rear of the grounds, she tried to remember what had happened with Wilkins, why it had gone so wrong. The snarky comment hadn't been called for, she should have held her tongue. Still, that was no reason for him to beat her half to death. She recalled him grabbing her, comparing her to her mother. Had he been that cruel to her too? Her mother had once warned her about men that seemed too good to be true. At the time Jamie had imagined that her mother was speaking of fairy tales, not real life.

Ironically, Jamie wondered what her parents would have thought of Michael, of her relationship with him and Kitt. If they would have approved. Wilton would have, she knew that. Wilton and Devon were so very much alike. If she closed her eyes, she could still envision her parents. The day Wilton had gently informed her of the accident, Jamie had sworn, through her grief, that she would never forget them, that she would never let their memory fade. Years later, she could see them clear as day. The thought of Wilkins having a relationship with her mother disturbed her on a very deep level, one she hadn't realized until Michael had brought up the possibility of Wilkins having forged the documents for whatever reasoning. It wasn't that her mother had had an affair, it was *who* she'd had the affair with. Had Wilkins wormed his way into her mother's life, or had they known each other beforehand? She would never know. Devon may know a few of the details, but he would have no way of knowing the full truth.

The gentle knock brought her out of her reverie.

Michael walked in to catch Jamie gazing out the window, a small tear running down her face. He crossed the room, dropping his jacket on one of the small seats. He easily gathered her into his arms, mindful of her ribs and shoulder.

"Is there any news?" She asked against his shoulder.

"Devon managed to find the doctor Wilkins bribed. He said that the tests were never done." He felt Jamie nod against him, tucking her face into his neck. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was lost in memories for a bit there. Thinking can be dangerous for me."

He sat back, holding her face softly in one hand. She was so small. "Devon has given me the night off." He was almost afraid she'd kick him out. Instead she relaxed into his hand.

"Have you all to myself have I?" A smile quirked her face.

"If you want. I was thinking of a quiet afternoon, dinner in bed and a peaceful night's sleep."

"Hmm, you've forgotten something."

"What's that?"

"I kick in my sleep."

"Really? I've never noticed." Jamie just looked at him. "I haven't." He claimed again. "I sleep like a log when I'm with you."

Her face softened, "honestly, I sleep better when you're here too."

"Would you two quit with the mushy stuff." Kitt's teasing voice came from Michael's comlink.

"Is it me, or is he like a little kid that interrupts at the most inopportune moments?" Michael asked, playfully glaring at his watch.

"I'm not inopportune. I'm wise."

"Oh really? My all-knowing partner?"

"There is no need to be factious Michael. You both need rest." Kitt commented matter-of-factly.

Grinning, Jamie glanced at Michael's comlink. "I think he's trying to tell us something."

Michael nodded unhappily. "I'm not sure how much longer I could stay awake anyway. I just about fell asleep in Devon's office."

"If memory serves me correctly, you have attempted to do so on many occasions."

"Oh thanks." Turning to Jamie, "do you need anything?"

"No, thanks." She paused, looking up at him.

He leaned closer softly covering her lips with his, intending only a gentle kiss. As she responded, moving closer to him, as the kiss lingered, he felt his resolve waver. Her arm slid around his neck, her fingers moving through his hair as he ran his tongue along her lips. Her sore hand shifted along his waist, to rest her palm flat against his back as she held him, letting herself relax against him, trusting him to told her upright.

She exhaled softly as his hands cupped her face, tilting her head slightly, as he deepened the kiss, his tongue moving from her lips to glide along her tongue, feeling her grip on him tighten.

Jamie shifted, wanting more from him, remembering how he had held her the other day in her house, knowing the passion that had sparked between them, she craved that again.

"No..." she whispered as his grip loosened.

Tenderly caressing the side of her face, he eased away, knowing that if he didn't do so now, he wasn't going to. "I'll be back in a few minutes." One last feathery kiss before he stood, and left the room.

Jamie watched him go, feeling empty, her brain understood why he had stopped, yet her heart had wanted ever so much more. She leaned back against the headboard. As the desire faded, her body firmly reminded her why they couldn't take things to the next level. Searching, she found her discarded book and attempted to read.

Twenty minutes later, with a soft knock, he reentered her room. Jamie was lying on her right side, book in hand.

"I had to hunt Kitt down for my bag." Shaking his head, he approached her, kissing her softly, his tongue teasing as he licked her lips, then turned away. Tossing a smile over his shoulder, he headed straight for the bathroom.

Changing, he worked to relax. It felt so right, being with her, holding her, kissing her. How anyone could harm her was beyond him. But he knew he was biased. She had a silent strength, something he admired in her. Something he hoped she would teach him.

After cleaning up and changing into his usual nighttime attire, he all of a sudden felt nervous. Pausing at the door, leaning on it, he closed his eyes. He was so tired and ached in a great many ways. Opening the door, he strode out before he lost his nerve.

The sun was slowly fading in the late afternoon. Daylight savings would soon be upon them. Jamie was thankfully asleep. Dropping his bag beside the end table, he climbed under the overs. She had moved over before falling asleep. As he made himself comfortable, he saw her open her eyes, watching him with sleepy longing. He rolled towards her, gathering her in his arms, feeling the warmth of her hands against his bare skin.

Lifting herself up onto her good arm, she half lay over him, tipping her head to meet his kiss. He lay back, pulling her on top of him as the kiss continued.

"Rest on me," he whispered against her lips. She shifted up against him then relaxed, letting her body drape over his chest, her left hand caressing the hollow between his neck and his shoulder. He held her, trying not to grab her, praying he wasn't hurting her. Her body felt so good against him, being with her was almost too easy.

She moved, her breasts pressing into him, rubbing against him as she dragged her body over his; her light shirt doing little to separate them. He moaned softly, his hands on her sides, helping her, guiding her as his kiss seared her. Her lips slanted over his, their mouths clinging as they let themselves go for the first time. She winced, her breath catching as she tried to move her left arm. He shifted onto his side, his arm around her waist pulling her against him. She moved closer, feeling his entire body against her, feeling his full need for her.

His hand moved from her hip to her shoulder, then slowly around to press his palm against the side of her breast where it touched his body. She inhaled sharply as she felt the caress, then moaned as he continued to touch her, to familiarize himself with her. She clung to him. Her elbow resting comfortably on his side, but her hand was not idle. Moving slowly to ensure her shoulder didn't object, her fingers wandered from his shoulders to his lower back. His muscles twitched under her hand, his body gently moving against hers. As he caressed the soft flesh of her breast, her hand slid further down, following the contours of his body, over his ass to rest against the top of his thigh, his slow movements causing the muscles to flex under her hand. Bringing her hand back up, she found the most comfortable position was also the most appealing, her hand resting on his ass.

Breaking from the kiss and hugging her tightly, he rolled back onto his back. He had to stop this before coherent thought left him completely.

"Ja..." He whispered, afraid to break the spell that was between them.

"I know."

Jamie snuggled into him, her head tucked into the crook of his shoulder, her hand laying in the centre of his chest, twitching slightly as she drifted off to sleep. He watched her, his body calming down His eyes closed as her breath drifted across his chest. She was pressed firmly against him, completely relaxed despite her injuries. For the first time in weeks, he noticed his thoughts clear.

Devon knocked on the door in the early morning. His concern for Jamie had been foremost in his thoughts for most of the night, he should have been checking on her, making sure her injuries had not worsened.  
Opening the door a crack when no answer came, he peered inside. He wasn't expecting what he found. Michael was lying on his back, Jamie curled into his bare chest, both of Michael's arms holding her snuggly. They were the picture of peace. Something they deserved after the harrowing assignment. Devon silently closed the door, the case could wait a few more hours.

Kitt sat in the Guelph Police Station's parking lot, unamused. He was used to attracting attention, but this was ridicules. He would have thought that these people had better things to do than gawk at him. Michael had gone inside the police station over an hour ago, and judging by his increasing blood pressure, he wasn't having much luck. Kitt found himself wondering why they were here. A bit of research could have located Wilkins - if he was indeed here, and a little 'pulling of strings' would have had him extradited back to the States. No need for long hours on the road, no dealing with uncooperative police and no bad tempered Michael.

"Hey Bill, look a this beauty." Kitt figuratively groaned as the two men closed in on him. "What would you give for one of these?" Kitt had long ago darkened his windows, sick and tired of people peering in on him. It almost felt like a violation if his privacy. What was inside his cabin was for him and Michael alone.

"A hell of a lot. She's sweet alright. Hey man, look at the light on the nose." The six foot, blond man circled the car. "California plates. This baby's a long way from home." A few more complimentary words and they wandered off. Kitt felt an overwhelming sense of relief as Michael strode from the building. Even the pissed off look on his face didn't alter Kitt's feelings. Slamming the door, Michael hit the ignition, the engine roaring to life causing the two men who were admiring the car to turn around. Michael peeled out of the lot, fish tailing the car and burning rubber.

Kitt glanced back, just out of curiosity. To see the two with impressed, slack jawed looks gave Kitt a wonderful feeling of superiority he rarely let himself revel in.

Michael wandered around the small motel room getting ready for bed. Even with Kitt doing most of the driving, that many hours in the car made him sore and cranky. Being cooped up in this dinky room didn't help much either. At least he was standing.

This case was turning into a joke. How the hell was he going to find Wilkins? As good as everyone seemed to think he and Kitt were, this surmounted to looking for a needle, that may not even exist, in a large haystack.

The cops had worn on his nerves too. He had never encountered a group of such unwilling people. 'Then again, with a town filled with retired mob men, I'd be hesitant to delve into a situation I didn't have details on either.' Michael thought to himself sourly. It wasn't like he was in the States where gossip of him and Kitt had traveled down the wires. He was a hotshot investigator in the eyes of the police here. If he wanted co operation, he was going to have to prove himself. Not something he enjoyed toying around with in this type of situation.

Frustrated and testy, he turned to grab his overnight bag, looking for his toothbrush.

"Michael, duck!"

He didn't have time to react. The glass made a small popping noise just before the searing pain on his forehead knocked him backwards onto the floor.

"Michael! Michael!"

"I'm okay." His voice was shaking, the room spinning. "Just... disoriented." Reaching up, he touched the sore spot above his eye, his fingers finding the warm slipperiness of blood. Once his vision cleared, he slowly stood. "Are they gone?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't detect them sooner."

"S' okay." His legs weren't as steady as he figured they'd be. Holding onto the bed, he grabbed his jacket, zipping it up over his track pants. Opening the sliding glass door into the late evening chill, he shivered.

Dropping into the car, he could hear Kitt scan him, and it touched him. "Everything working?"

Kitt snorted. "It's a good thing you have such a thick skull." Turning serious, Kitt scanned his partner again, unable to ease the concern. "It was a glancing blow. You're lucky you had turned."

"Thanks to you." Michael turned in the seat, taking in the parking lot and buildings around him. Something he hadn't bothered to do when they had pulled in a few hours beforehand. "Guess we hit a nerve, huh?"

"Someone certainly knows we're here."

"And I guess that was my unwelcome party."

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humour."

"By any chance did you see the culprit?"

"Unfortunately no. I'll review my..."

"Actually, I'd rather send it to Jamie in the morning."

"Good idea. If she's at work." Michael tipped his head firing a knowing look at his partner. "You're right, she'll be at work."

Talking a deep breath, trying to ignore the building headache, he shuddered. Kitt's windows were beginning to mist over. By morning, frost would cover the ground.

"Go to sleep, Michael." Kitt gently instructed. "I'll keep a close eye on things." Michael nodded slowly, not relishing the idea of leaving Kitt's warm interior, even for the few steps back to his room. Shoving the car door closed behind him, a line from a movie drifted across his mind; 'the game is afoot'.

Leaning back on the closed door of the motel room, the tiny hole in the window caught his attention. He glanced to the opposite side of the room, finding where the slug had embedded itself into the wall. He'd grab it in the morning. Right now all we wanted was to climb into bed Not even 12 hours in this God-foresaken-town and he was already a target. Smiling darkly, he shoved off the door, regretting it when his head opposed the quick movement, at least this wasn't a needle in a haystack.

Shrugging off his jacket he hung it on the door handle. Pulling the covers over himself, his last thought was of the memory of having Jamie curled into his side, sleeping peacefully against his shoulder.

Groaning, he rolled over. He was used to headaches, but this was the mother of them all. Opening his eyes into the early morning peeks of sunlight, he noticed the blood stains on the pillow. Looking out the window across from the bed, where the drapes lay open a crack, all he could see was the crystallized frost.

"Michael?" Kitt's quiet, concerned voice followed the single beep of his comlink.

"Yeah, Kitt?" His voice was still groggy from sleep.

"Are you alright? Your heart rate is elevated."

Michael chuckled. "I think that's my headache talking."

"I should have taken..."

"No way, Partner. No more hospitals." Now he was awake. "This is nothing a few aspirins won't douse." Sitting up slowly, he checked his watch. Six am. With the three hour time difference, it would only be three in LA. Whatever caused him to adjust to time changes so well, he thanked it at that moment. Getting an early jump on things was just what he needed. Throwing the covers off, he headed for the bathroom, ready to attack the bottle of painkillers he kept.

Showered, changed, fed and virtually pain free, he had used his driving gloves to pry the slug from the wall. It had taken some work, but it had been worthwhile. Kitt had pulled a partial print off the bullet.

Jamie startled as her comlink chirped at her.

"Kitt?" She was confused, they were supposed to be in Canada.

"Jamie, is your computer available?" There was a fair chunk of static accompanying Kitt's voice.

"Yes, but..."

"I'm about to interface through the remote communications system." A few seconds later Michael's face appeared on her screen, her speakers linked into Kitt's systems.

"Ja?" Michael glanced down at the monitor as they paused at a light, stuck in traffic.

"Michael, what's up?" It was hard to miss the welt above his eyebrow. It was dark red and swollen.

"Someone took a shot at me last night. Kitt has some footage, could you look into it?"

"Of course I can., but..."

He couldn't see her, but he could hear the concern. "I stopped into the police station, making a subtle inquiry. I think we are on the right track."

"Subtle huh?" Jamie asked as her program came up, Kitt's footage still loading in. Kitt's system may be quick, but her poor computer was slow as molasses.

"Like a freight train." Kitt commented sarcastically.

"There are days when I feel completely unappreciated." The teasing banter did help to make him feel better. Relieving his stress slightly.

"Okay, I got it." Jamie announced.

"Kitt and I are going back to the station. We have a partial print off the bullet."

"You're playing with fire." Jamie warned adjusting the focus.

"I know. But I'm not going to draw him out by sitting back and playing bullseye."

"Hmph."

Michael laughed. "I'll contact you as soon as I'm out of that hell hole."

Jamie's eyebrows rose. "You're calling a police station a 'hell hole' ?"

"I didn't receive much of a welcome."

"Ahh. Okay. I'll get right on this."

"Thanks, Ja."

"Be careful, Mi."

"Will do. Talk to you in a few hours." With that, the connection was cut.

Jamie set to work. Running the footage through once just to get a feel of the surrounding area. Wherever Michael had chosen to spend the night, it was pretty. On one side, industrial and strip malls lined the road, on the other, a large field opened up, overgrown and waving in the breeze. Numerous cars passed, most slowing for the light that was on the corner. Kitt was parked in front of a row of sliding glass doors that faced the roadway. Across the street from him was a Mcdonalds and coffee shop.

"Trust Michael to find the greasy spoons." Jamie commented to herself.

She heard Kitt's warning, then the drapes moved in the window directly in front of Kitt. When she closed in, she could see the small hole in the glass. Seeing it caused her to shudder. Reminding herself that he was fine, she continued.

Taking that trajectory, she rewound, focusing on the vehicles passing from the open field side of the road. Four cars passed in that time. Only one had two people in it. A four door sedan, GM by the looks of it. Older, in rough shape. As the car drove beneath the street lamp near the hotel/motel, two silhouetted men could be seen in the car. It was a 50/kmh zone, the car never slowed down. From Kitt's perspective, Jamie could see the window roll down just far enough for the tip of the gun to appear, then fire. Jamie frowned, they had only taken slight aim. The shot had been meant to scare Michael off, not to kill him. But they had known which hotel, which room. Sighing, Jamie went over the tape again, trying to get a license plate. In Canada, front plates were mandatory. If she was good enough, if she was lucky enough, she might be able to peg the plate as the streetlight illuminated the front of the car.

Forty five minutes later, and blurry eyed, Jamie not only had the plate, BNE 245, she had the owner of the vehicle. Now to wait for Michael and Kitt to contact her.

They had been a little more helpful. Michael figured drive-by shootings were not normal for this area. At least they directed him to the detective constable, someone who could help his search. The partial had been a dead end. The time had given Michael a chance to fill in D.C. Roy Glazz on the situation, on why an investigator from LA was harassing the Guelph police, searching for a wanted man. The man had listened, surprisingly enough, offered a few tips then sent Michael on his way. It was better than a kick in the teeth.

Still annoying when the answers were not readily available.

Dropping into the car, he hit the buttons to activate the RCS without having to look.

"I take it you have no news." Kitt asked as he contacted Jamie.

"Nothing." Michael played with the bullet in his fingers. "There wasn't enough to go on."

"Michael?" Jamie's voice sounded just after the familiar beep of communications being established.

Michael closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Hi Ja. You come up with anything?" Tipping his head back onto the headrest, he felt himself relax.

The image on her screen was on of peace, though she knew they were all far from it. "I was able to spot two men in the vehicle. Not enough light to identify faces, but I did see them randomly shoot at your window."

"Randomly? What do you mean?"

"The car didn't slow from the speed limit, the window rolled down only far enough to allow for the muzzle of the gun to appear and they didn't take any time to look for your location inside the room."

"They just zeroed in on the room and fired?"

"That's what it looks like."

"So there is a leak somewhere."

"Or Wilkins recognized Kitt."

Michael's eyes opened. "I hadn't considered that."

"I also managed to get the plate number."

"Now I'm impressed."

Jamie snorted, regretting it as her ribs complained, as they had done a number of times since she had sat down. "Fat lot of good it did us." She spat sarcastically. "The plates are older than I am, the car is almost as old, GM sedan and the person who owned the car died three weeks ago. The car has been sitting in a lot waiting for auction since then."

"Do we ever catch a break?"

"Michael, someone knows you are there, and they are making a statement."

"I know Ja. Don't worry, I'm not about to do something overly foolish. Kitt and I are now both on guard."

"I do have some more information for you on Wilkins' files." Jamie refused to call him her father. Though he might be, the thought of it repulsed her.

"Shoot," Michael grimaced. "Sorry, bad phrasing."

Jamie just shook her head. "I spoke to Bonnie when I was searching for the plates. They were able to confirm that Wilkins was running drugs. That he not only kept some of the money for himself, he kept some of the drugs as well."

"He didn't look like he used." Michael commented, confused.

"He didn't. He sold it himself, keeping the entire profit."

"He's an idiot. You don't mess with those people like that."

Jamie stared at the screen for a second, dumbfounded. "Michael, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Searching for a man who committed insurance fraud and tried to kill his own daughter. These men hold very high standards of their women. You know that. I'm here for a legitimate reason."

"Which is probably why you are still standing."

Michael glared at the voice modulator.

"Mi, I'm just worried about you." Jamie continued, ignoring Kitt's comment.

"I know." He answered tenderly. "I love you too, Ja." Reaching up, he cut the connection.

Jamie sat, blinking at her blank monitor, completely floored. He'd said it, knowing she could see him, see the expression on his face as he said the words. Glancing up, she caught Diane peering over her cubicle wall, her mouth hanging open.

Beaming stupidly, Jamie rebooted her computer, Michael's words still echoing in her ears.

 

The streets of Guelph were a pleasant place. The day had warmed up considerably from the frosty morning. He'd traveled to the local mall - Stone Road Mall of all the weird names, to pick himself up a few supplies and a book for the trip home while he considered his next move.

Feeling the need to stretch his legs and get some fresh air to lessen his headache, he strolled down the suburban street that curved to the north of the shopping centre. It was peaceful. The kids milled around, mostly teens that were heading to the mall during spares. They all paused to look at him, causing Michael to laugh. He had always carried himself in a manner that caused people to either want to take him on, or to stare at him. As he grew more confident, it just encouraged his ego.

As he turned down the next street, hoping it would eventually take him back around to the mall again, he noticed how quiet it had become. Figuring he had circled away from the high school, he enjoyed the tranquility of the upper middle class area.

He didn't notice the two men that fell instep with him until he was flanked. Tensing, he glanced at the two older men, both darker skinned, dark hair with greying highlights.

The one to his right spoke before Michael could collect his thoughts. "Mr Knight." The man spoke with a heavy Italian accent.

Michael nodded, he should have known. "Since you know who I am, care to reciprocate?"

"We are to be heeded." Knew that the answer would be somewhat cryptic. "What we would like to know is why the Foundation for Law and Government's bloodhound is searching for a colleague of ours?"

Glancing at the two men, he made his decision quickly. "I'm here to bring him to justice for fraud and for nearly killing his own daughter."

"Mr Knight, you and I both know your legal system will not see any man to justice." Michael glanced sidelong at the speaker. "However, we were unaware of the assault."

"It was kept quiet for a number of reasons."

The man seemed to consider Michael's words for a moment before speaking again. "Tell me, what is your connection with this young lady?"

Michael couldn't stop himself, he knew it instantly, and he couldn't stop his expression from changing. "I see. " The man did seem to soften somewhat. "That particular bit of knowledge will grant you some leeway, Mr. Knight. But know that if you overstep your bounds, there will be consequences."

"Like a shot through my hotel window?" Great sarcasm probably wasn't in his best interests at the moment, but he was still angry.

"You are unharmed." Michael turned his head to not only fire a dirty look at the man striding beside him, but to make sure his forehead was clearly visible. "Mr Knight, we are both well aware that if they had considered you a serious threat, you would not have walked from that room this morning."

Tipping his head slightly, Michael acknowledged the truth in that statement.

"We will look into these new allegations concerning our mutual acquaintance."

"I'm not interested in you or your people. I'm here to tie up a loose end." Cryptics always bored Michael.

"If your actions prove so, then we will not interfere again." Dropping back, the two men disappeared down a side street.

"Kitt?" He called through his comlink.

"Michael, what the Hell was that?" Kitt's voice was laced with concern.

"A friendly warning. Can you come pick me up?"

"Keep walking Michael, I'll met you at the next intersection."

"Thank you."

 

 

His comlink beeped, then beeped again. Rolling over and groaning, he shifted his arm so he could speak to his partner without the muffling effect of his pillow.

"Yeah, Kitt?"

"Someone has just slipped an envelope under my wiper."

Michael snickered as he got up, "no quizzes this time?"

"Funny," Kitt responded, not amused in the least.

"Any idea who it was?" Michael asked as he pulled on his shoes.

"Teenager, scrawny one at that, searched the parking lot, found me, slipped the note then promptly left."

"The Trans Am is an easy car to spot."

"True enough." There was an odd note to Kitt's voice.

"You wouldn't like it any other way."

Grabbing his key, he exited the motel. The night air held the chill of frost again. With a single, graceful move, he slipped the envelope from the wiper as he dropped into the car.

"This is so demeaning." Kitt grumbled as he closed the door, turning up the heat for a moment in an attempt to make his driver more comfortable. "It's like I'm some modern form of the Pony Express."

Michael worked to withhold his laughter. "Ahh, but the riders for the Pony Express were constantly captured and scalped."

"I sometimes think you aim for that result."

Tearing the end of the envelope, Michael gave Kitt an evil look as he pulled out the sheet of paper.

"Where's Chatsworth?" He frowned, reading the handwritten note.

"Approximately one and a half hours north of our current location. Why, may I ask?"

"Believe it or not, Wilkins wants to talk."

After a moment of stunned silence, "this could be a trap."

"I know. But I have to give him a chance."

"Why?" Kitt asked, surprised.

"I dunno. Possibly because I feel that he has a better chance for survival if we take him into custody and prosecute him."

"When are we supposed to meet with him?"

"Tomorrow, two pm."

"Then you had better get some rest." Scanning his partner he noted the stress level. "You do realize that it's only eight pm in LA?"

"Playing matchmaker are you now?" Michael refolded the paper, placing it on the passenger seat.

"I think that has already been accomplished. But I also know you, and your stress level. Shall I contact Jamie?"

Taking a deep breath, Michael considered the offer. "No," he finally said. "If I talk to her now, I'll let something slip and I don't want her worrying." Half way out of the car, he paused. "That doesn't mean you call her as soon as I'm gone."

Watching his partner, maintaining full surveillance, Kitt refused to allow himself to relax. He spent the night planning possible routes to Chatsworth, and researching the small town.

Michael didn't show his face until late morning. He had woken with his head pounding and the wound stinging. He had downed a few mild painkillers, knowing he had to be on form when he met with Wilkins. A shower and a nap did help, settling inside Kitt, hearing the hum of the turbines relaxed him. It was going to be a long drive, and he might as well enjoy it. The day was clear, the sun shining, having not only burnt off all the frost, but warmed up the outside temperature enough for Michael to lower his window.

"So, where'm I going?"

"Proceed up Silvercreek Extension to the end, turn right, at the lights turn left and remain on county road 7 until Parker."

"How long am I looking at here?"

"For that section of the journey, approximately forty minutes. Depending on your lead foot."

Michael waited at the end of the drive of the hotel, waiting for the light to change so he could make his turn. Something caught his attention, turning his head, he did a double take. "Kitt, is that what I think it is?"

"A horse and buggy, if that's what you are asking, then yes." There was great humour colouring Kitt's voice.

"Amish?" Michael couldn't take his eyes off them as they moved with the traffic, cars around them seemingly used to having these slow moving vehicles around them.

"Mennonite actually." Kitt corrected. "This area has a large Mennonite population."

Shaking his head, noticing the light had turned he, began their trip.

"This sure is beautiful country." Michael commented as they exited the small town of Elora. The trees had changed colour vibrantly. The oranges, yellows and reds littering the two lane roadway.

Waiting for a stoplight, Michael began laughing. For the life of him, Kitt had no idea why. There was an Esso gas station on one side, a garage type building that looked vacant on the other, a house on the corner and an open field that stretched on the other side of the lights as far as the eye could see. Yet, Michael was almost in hysterics.

"What?" Kitt finally asked

"Salem?" Michael barely got the word out. "Where's the stake?"

Kitt groaned, finally clueing into his partner's mind frame. The Hamlet of Salem. Literally a 'don't blink or you'll miss it' intersection. Noticing the light had changed, Kitt took control of the car while Michael wiped the tears from his eyes.

It wasn't much further to Parker. Michael had assumed control of the car about five minutes beforehand. He had taken the opportunity to do some looking around, getting a good feel for the area. The roadways were fairly quiet, the occasional car or truck, even the occasional tractor or Mennonite for which Michael cursed coming up behind. Even with Kitt's scanning capabilities, Michael wanted to be sure they didn't spook the horse as they passed them.

Parker took them across to Arthur, to which they had to make a few turns before arriving on Highway 6 that would take them up to Chatsworth. They were halfway there. Driving through the small town, Michael hung his arm out of the window. It would have been so nice to enjoy this with Jamie. There were a great many horse farms along the route. Horse, cattle and cash crops seemed to be the area's main economy. It was difficult to get bored with so much to look at. For a city rat like him anyway.

"Ennotville?" Michael read the small sign. "Where do people come up with these names?" Kitt refused to dignify him with a response.

Crossing the bridge, up the hill, they entered Mount Forest. As they came around the corner, Michael glanced at the clock. They had made good time, and the Tim Horton's Coffee Shop looked too good to refuse, his bladder also made itself known. Kitt was surprised as Michael hung the left hand turn into the crowded parking lot.

"Is it me, or is this the hot spot in town?" Michael chuckled as he parked in one of the very few spots available.

"Thank Heaven you don't want drive thru." Michael glanced to his left, shaking his head. The drive thru line up literally extended down the street.

"At least I know the food's good."

Returning fifteen minutes later with a fritter in his mouth and a coffee in hand, it took them almost as long to get out of the parking lot and back on track.

"How much longer?" He asked around a mouthful of doughnut.

"About half an hour, or so." Kitt eyed his partner, watching for sticky crumbs. He wasn't sure if it was luck, or talent, but Michael spilled very little.

"Rocky Saugeen River, now the town of Dornoch?" Michael exclaimed. "Okay, now I know I'm in the middle of Butt-Fuck Nowhere." In a way, Kitt had to agree.

They pulled into Chatsworth about half an hour ahead of time. Michael drove through twice, avoiding the street Wilkins had pointed out in the note. He'd had enough. Early or not, Michael just wanted to get this over with.

Parking in the driveway of the rented house, Michael walked to the rear entrance. He didn't have to knock, Wilkins opened the door just as Michael was about to knock.

"Hello, Michael."

Now that caught him off guard. Wilkins had never used his given name before.

Walking down the few stairs, Michael found himself in a bachelor style apartment. Done in typical neutral colours, there was no furniture other than a small cot set up on the far side; the bathroom was situated across from his bed. Even the windows had no curtains. This was a far cry from the lavish estate Wilkins had lived in.

"Shall we not indulge in games here?" Wilkins paced in front of Michael.

"It would be a nice change."

Wilkins head snapped around, his mouth opening, then closing quickly. "I guess I deserved that. We have our differences, but I also know your reputation."

"Meaning what?" Michael let himself lean his shoulder against the wall, his arms crossed as confusion whirled around in his head.

"Meaning, I need your help." That grabbed Michael's attention, Wilkins thought. "I'm a dead man, and we both know it. But maybe, with your help I can get back to LA."

"And then what?"

"I know the stakes here, and I also know that you and Kitt will drop me off at the nearest police station."

"If you're that concerned for your life, then we'll need to make alternate arrangements for you to stand trial."

"Whatever it takes."

"Why?" Michael finally asked.

"Because I know that you will protect me, despite our... differences." Michael sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Wilkins had him pegged.

"Then we leave now."

"I'm paid up here, I'll just pack and return the key. I won't be out of your site." Michael smirked.

It took Wilkins less then ten minutes to get packed and return his keys. Sitting inside Kitt was very unnerving for him. Knowing Kitt's capabilities, and how they must feel about him, and his actions made him very uncomfortable. And, other than Michael asking for a different route back down to Guelph, to which Kitt did not respond verbally, neither of them had spoken.

Wilkins knew the route. Through Tiviotdale, across to 86, through Elmira and right down to Guelph. It was more time consuming than taking 6, but open enough to make sure they hadn't picked up a tail. Michael was constantly checking his mirrors. Wilkins knew he was with the best. He also knew the tenacity of the people who wanted him. Sighing, he turned his attention back out the window. They had just reached 86, and he was already fidgety. Figuring it was just nerves, and not wanting to piss off his hosts, he propped an elbow in the door and concentrated on the scenery.

Michael glanced over at Wilkins. He could understand the man's fears. This was no longer a game. For any of them. The aspirins had worn off hours ago, and he refused to let Wilkins know there was a problem. Looking down at the map on Kitt's screen he began chuckling. Wilkins faced him with a confused look.

"Dorking?" Michael laughed. "Someone named a town Dorking? Who thinks of these names?" Wilkins couldn't suppress the small laugh despite himself. He had heard so many things about Michael Knight, they were all proving to be true.

At the hotel, Wilkins followed Michael closely into his room.

"I'll only need a minute to gather my stuff." Ducking into the bathroom, Michael breathed a sigh of relief. Wilkins was almost suffocating him with his fears. The man had every reason, but still... Michael wasn't sure he was going to be able to get a moment to take a leak. While he had a moment, he downed another aspirin. It was going to be a long trip home.

"Mich..." Kitt's call was suddenly interrupted, static replacing Kitt's voice. From his room he heard a crash, the door being flung open, then a struggle. Opening the bathroom door, he was met by the large man that had flanked him the other day, he shoved Michael back. It was enough for the others to gag Wilkins and drag him through the sliding glass door.

"Kitt!?" There was still no response. He could hear Kitt's engine screaming and smell burnt tyre. By the time he made it outside, the men were out of the parking lot and down the road. Kitt was still fighting with the large dump truck they had parked behind him.

"Kitt," Michael placed a hand on the covered hood. Immediately Kitt stopped pushing against the truck.

"Michael!?" Kitt's voice was panicky. "What just happened?"

"Hang on, let me get this off of you." Michael pulled on the heavy material that had been thrown over his partner's hood. It took a fair chunk of strength to pry it off, the magnets they had used sticking firmly to Kitt's skin.

"What is that thing?" Kitt asked as Michael finally dislodged it.

"I was hoping you could tell me." It was heavy, that was for sure.

"It's lead lined," Kitt's voice dripped with anger. "They knew."

Michael nodded, folding up the 'blanket'. Walking over to the truck, he peered inside. 'They even left the keys for us." Sliding inside he easily moved the truck, parking it in the far end of the lot.

The few people who had gathered to watch had moved on by the time Michael returned to his partner, dump truck keys in hand.

"You ever get the feeling we made a grave mistake?"

"They knew about me... How could they have known enough to make that cover?"

"Easy. I'm sure Wilkins was not one to keep his mouth shut. And we just delivered him."

"What makes you say that?"

"I think they were waiting to see where Wilkins loyalty lay."

"There were watching us?"

"No, Wilkins more than likely. They knew his decision as soon as I arrived on his doorstep."

"You can't blame yourself for this."

"I was stupid, I should have known. With Wilkins in prison, they wouldn't get their money. They sat back and waited. They had no intentions of involving us. I was just the delivery boy." Cursing, he got out of the car.

Over at the dump truck, he took a better look inside. "Any clues in here, Pal?"

Scanning through the comlink, he double checked the interior of the vehicle. "Nothing. It's clean of anything we could use."

"Though judging by the smell, there's a lot of other crap in here."

"Literally."

"Thanks for telling me that now." He backed out, locking the door.

"Patch me through to Devon, will ya." Michael hit a few overhead buttons as soon as he had settled back inside Kitt.

A few seconds later Devon's concerned face appeared on the monitor.

"You have some news?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah, I spoke to Wilkins, he was willing to come back and face a jury."

"Why do I hear an ominous 'but' in your voice?"

"I was packing up my stuff to head home when they broke into my hotel room. They tossed a lead lined blanket on Kitt's hood and boxed him in. They got a jump on me while I was in the bathroom."

"Not very honorable, but effective." Devon placed the pen he was fiddling with down on the desk. "Are you both unharmed?"

"Yeah," Michael answered. "Mad as hell that I was too blind to see this one coming, though."

"Wilkins made his decisions long before we became involved."

"I know. I still feel like I delivered him to the death squad. He was terrified coming down."

"With every right to be, I expect. He must accept the consequences of his actions, as must you, if this turns out badly." Michael nodded again, eyes cast down. "Any idea's on where to begin searching for our man?"

"Not as yet. But I haven't checked my room yet."

"Get back to me as soon as you have any information."

"Will do." Michael nodded.

"Be careful, Michael. As of now you are a pawn."

"Don't I know it." Michael commented darkly. With that, Devon cut the transmission. "Keep your scanners peeled, though I doubt they'll be back while I check my room."

"I'll assume this means we are staying a few more days?"

"I can't leave until I know."

"I understand."

Walking back into his room, Michael shut the main door into the hallway. They hadn't disturbed much. If anything, Kitt had drawn the most attention. Looking around, there wasn't even a chair tipped over. Something on the bed caught his eye. They had left a small piece of yellow paper behind. The writing was in large, black scrawl; neat and clean. Crouching beside the bed, he contacted his partner, in hopes the numbers would make more sense to him.

"Kitt, do you have any idea what 43N41, 79W46 means?"

"Sounds like latitude and longitude coordinates to me. For Brampton, to be exact." Kitt added a moment later.

"Okay, what does the word Steeles and the number 410 bring up?" Michael read the second line to his partner.

"I need a moment." Kitt was aghast when he read the map of the loacation. "Michael, I think you should look at this yourself."

Wish rising dread, Michael returned to his partner. Without a word, he got in and stared at the map Kitt presented him with. "They can't be serious?"

"I believe they are."

"How long with it take us to get there?"

"Approximately an hour and a half."

"Lets go." Michael pulled the door closed as he hit the ignition.

"I was afraid you were going to say that." Michael smirked as he turned out of the drive.

By the time they reached Steeles and highway 410, it was dark.

"That's the building, ahead and to your right." Kitt informed his partner. "At the next set of lights turn right, then left onto Wilkinson Road." Michael shuddered involuntarily. "You have the same feelings I do?" It wasn't really a question.

"I'm pretty sure I know what we are going to find. What's the building?"

"Storage for a shipping company."

"Sounds harmless enough."

Kitt hmphed. "I've heard that before."

Hanging the left onto the road, turned left again into the wide driveway. To his left was the barely lit glass enclosure to an office area. Beyond that, along the same building was a row of docking bays for trucks. Two bays, then a space, then two more, continuing in the same patterns for about 1000 yards. To his right was what looked like the companies' parking area, then a grass median, then the bright parking area of a restaurant.

"Can you scan inside?" Michael asked his partner. The single light near the entrance of the driveway did nothing to light the rest of the area.

"There is a great deal of interference from the airport, but I'm not picking up any life signs."

"Maybe this is another wild goose chase."

"I highly doubt it."

"Me too, Partner." Michael parked the car back from the first docking bay, leaving all of Kitt's lights on to guide him. The large roll up door was open a fraction. Michael took it as an invitation. "Any nasty surprises waiting for me if I open up that door?"

"I'm not detecting any."

"Okay, here goes." Slowly climbing out of the car, he moved to the concrete staircase that was to the right of the door. At the top of the stars, he bent over, reaching the bottom of the roll up door, sliding it slowly upwards. It moved with ease and very little noise. Once it was open as far as he could reach, he ducked through the railing and eased under the grey blue door. "Kitt, can you find the lights?"

"To your left, beside the main doorway."

Michael meant that to mean beside the 'people' door. Using his hands, he felt along the wall, Kitt's lights did little but cast shadows inside docking bay. Finding three switches, he hit them all.

He waited, facing the dock for a second as his eyes adjusted. Turning to the storage area, he saw an enclosed office area to the right. The blue door was half open, and the lights were on inside. Through the glass, he could see a desk, but the chair wasn't within view. "Kitt, you sure no one is in here?" he whispered into the comlink

"Yes, I'm positive." Michael couldn't refute that.

Walking over to the office door, he pushed it fully open. What he saw just about caused him to throw up. Turning swiftly, he jumped down the dock, not stopping until his hands were on Kitt's hood. The image of the massacred body burned in his mind. Swallowing time and time again he tried to keep his stomach from heaving. Finally the sickening feeling subsided enough for him to hear Kitt's worried calls.

"What did you find in there?"

Thinking about it recalled the image and his stomach heaved again. Dropping to his knees, he let his forehead rest against Kitt's fender. "They killed him."

"How?" Kitt couldn't imagine what Michael could have seen that disturbed him to this degree.

"It looks like they used a chainsaw. Jesus..." He swallowed against the bile rising in his throat again. "I've heard of people who do this, but to see it first hand... My God, what a terrible way to die." Michael lifted his head. "Who owns this place?'

"Relative Shipping. They appear to be a legitimate company. They've rented this building for ten years."

"There is nothing inside, Kitt. They knew... had it all planned out."

"Then why bring us here?" Michael stood slowly, shifting to sit on the hood, still not trusting himself to get inside until his stomach settled a little more.

"To make sure we knew. And possibly as a warning to drop the investigation."

"Is there anything left?"

"To investigate? No, I don't think so."

"Then let them clean up their own mess, and let's go home."

Michael's head turned to face the interior of the car. "Can you see it?"

"Somewhat," came the hesitant answer.

"He was alive when they began, wasn't he?"

"I can't be certain, but from the adrenaline levels, I would have to say yes."

"How can you pick up adrenaline levels from here?"

"I didn't. I was scanning through your comlink while you were inside. Once you opened the door, there was a blood spattering on the wall beside your arm.."

Michael nodded. "Can you hit the lights? I really don't want to go back in there." The building went dark as Michael slid off the hood.

Jamie stood at the bottom of the sterile stairs, waiting to be lead to a room where she could confront her old friend. She didn't understand her own reasoning, what had drawn her to the prison, but she was here, and whatever it was, it was still drawing her inside, urging her to hopefully find the answers.

Trish looked up, startled when Jamie limped in. Having heard about what happened to Jamie; Michael made sure she was well aware of all the repercussions of her greed. Still, to actually see her once closest friend beaten so badly, the reasons for which all could be traced back to her... Trish dropped her head as the other woman took the seat across from her.

"Jame..." Trish tried to begin, but trailed off.

"All I want to know is why?" Jamie asked slowly, after a brief pause.

"Because I wanted out of the horse world and I couldn't figure out how to do it."

"Trish, you sell! That's how everyone else does it."

"And then what? You were always so lucky. You have friends and family who helped you bring out your other skills. I don't know how to do anything else."

"I would have helped you." Jamie offered, looking at her almost panicked friend.

"When Dave came along, " Trish pursued on a slightly different angle, needing to convince Jamie that she wasn't a horrible person. "He told me about you, about being your father, that he wanted to help you get back with Britt... I told him I wanted out of the business; we were having lunch and I just let it slip. He said he had an idea, that he could help me." Trish paused, gathering herself. "When he first told me what he wanted to do, I thought he was insane. He said I should sleep on it, that the idea might grow on me. And God forgive me, it did. A few horses, enough for him to get out of debt, and for me to have enough money once I sold the place and everything else, that I wouldn't need to work." Trish glanced over at her visitor, knowing, yet unprepared to face the disappointment. "Dave also told me that I'd need to trust him. That we needed to involve the Foundation. That it was the only way to reunite you with Britt."

"So you knew I would be arriving with Michael?" Slight anger entered Jamie's expression.

Trish nodded, staring at the table. "Yes, Dave kept me well informed." Trish's head lifted quickly. "He wanted to know everything about you and Michael. He said that Michael was a horrible playboy, that he'd only hurt you. But, after I'd met him, saw the way he treated you, fawned over you - I told Dave he was wrong, that Michael respected you, that I envied your relationship with him." Jamie tipped her head at the other woman, beginning to understand what caused her extreme actions. "When I said that, he went ballistic, yelling at me that you were his, just like your mother was, and that unlike your mother, he would be the only one to have you."

Jamie was taken completely aback. "When did he say all this?"

"Just before Stranger was shot out from under you. He was so mad when he saw you with Michael. When he saw how Michael came to your defense. He was so sure you two were making love - though that's not how he phrased it." Jamie snorted. "I wanted out after Strange was shot. But he would have nothing to do with it. He told me to get Michael as far away from you as possible. That if I didn't, he would. I tried to convince him that you and Michael hadn't progressed that far in your relationship, but he didn't believe me. It became even worse when Rick began egging him on."

"Why didn't you say something?" Jamie sighed

"I was scared. Scared that I'd lose everything, scared that I'd end up... like you have." Trish shrugged apologetically, motioning towards some of Jamie's worst bruises.

"Well, we know he's capable. I guess I can't blame you for that."

"He owned Britt, you know that, right?"

Jamie just looked at Trish. "Why would you think that?"

"I've seen the papers, Jame. It's his name on them, or it was; Wilton had them signed over to you."

Jamie shook her head, realizing some of the things she was sure Michael already knew. "That explains why Britt and I were chased off the road."

"Michael told me that Jeremy is dead, is that true?" Trish asked cautiously.

"Yeah, Trish, he is. We figure Wilkins had him killed when he realized that Mathers almost took me out in the process."

"I never thought it would come to this." Trish was on the verge of tears, shocked deeply as Jamie half smiled at her.

"I can't say I don't have any regrets, but the good has outweighed the bad." Jamie shifted, smiling more at Trish's incredulous expression. "It's pure serendipity. Not only have I discovered how much I love my job at the Foundation, despite all the office bullcrap, but I've also finally found a guy that I love, that I see myself with years down the road. Mi and I have been together for what... about six months now, and he has never pushed me, tried to pressure me into bed, or any of the things I had expected from all the rumors. He is as Kitt described him, the most devoted and caring person I've ever known." Jamie couldn't prevent the shy smile from breaking through. "I've learned a lot about myself and the people around me."

"I really am sorry, Jame."

"I know you are." Jamie sighed, Trish had aged considerably in the past few weeks. "What are they talking about, for you?"

Trish knew instantly what Jamie was referring to. "Because I was not directly responsible for the deaths, or the fraud, and because I'm willing to squeal, they have agreed that as long as I sell everything and remain out of the horsey set, they'll turn a blind eye."

"You're lucky," Jamie commented, feeling very relieved that Trish would have a second chance.

"I know, and I have no intentions of throwing this away."

"Will you keep in touch this time?"

Trish just about fell off her chair. "You mean... you'd want me to?"

"Yes I would, and not for any underhanded reasons. We grew up together," Jamie shrugged, "I've known you most of my life, and I'd like to keep that, rebuild maybe?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Trish nodded as the happy tears began. "I'd really like that. To know how you and Michael are doing from time to time. Maybe reminding me what I should be looking for."

"Oh no, you don't want one like him, he's a lot to handle."

"I thought you said you two haven't..." Trish teased with an impish glint

"I'd throw something at you if I could." The easy banter confirmed to Jamie that this was a friendship worth trying to hold onto. "Do you know when you're going to be released?" Trish shook her head. "I'll talk to Mi and Devon when they return, find out what's going on."

"There's no rush. We both know I deserve to be here."

"We all make mistakes, Trish."

"And we've all paid for mine."

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean you have to lose a chunk more of your life. We all need to rebuild."

"I don't know why you're doing this, but, thanks."

"You know why." Jamie shifted again, becoming very uncomfortable in the wooden chair. "I'm going to have to go before I can't get out of this thing." Trish nodded sadly, standing as Jamie slowly hauled herself up. Coming around the table, the Trish embraced her friend gently. "I'll see you soon." Jamie told her friend before limping passed the guard and out the door.

Standing outside the facility, waiting for the cab she had called, Jamie felt as if her life was coming to order. She had been honest with Trish, she had learned a great deal about herself, and what she wanted out of life. She hadn't been sure until it had been taken from her - cliche or not. She also had had no idea what kind of guy she could see herself with. Britt was an important part of her life, her job was vital. Devon had always been there, even when she was trying to prove to herself that she didn't need anyone. He had never left her out, neither had Bonnie. They were her family, her support.

Michael and Kitt, they had become to mean more to her than anyone else in her life. It was so clear to her as the cab pulled up. Now all she had to do was tell him.

Bolting upright inside the dark cabin, Michael tried to calm his racing heart. The dream was fading fast, leaving him panicked, sweating and strangely, hard.

"Michael?"

"What the hell was that?" Gathering his wits was not an easy task.

"You've been asleep for four hours, dreaming for approximately half an hour." Kitt informed him, trying to help Michael relax. "Are you alright?" He asked, scanning his partner again. somewhat relieved to see his vitals returning to normal.

"Yeah, I think so." Adjusting the seat, he moved around, trying to make himself comfortable. "Where are we?"

"Just outside Los Angeles city limits."

Taking a closer look at the scenery passing by them, he began to recognize the area. "Want me to take over?" Michael asked his partner when he felt his head had cleared enough.

"No," came the stern answer.

"Why, may I ask?" Michael couldn't help the suspicion that rose within him.

"Because I am taking you straight to Jamie's; no detours, no excuses."

"Kitt..."

"I've already spoken to Bonnie. I don't have any requirements," Kitt's voice dropped and softened, adding an inflection of affection; "you on the other hand need a great deal."

Laughing, Michael adjusted his position again closing his eyes. Knowing he wasn't going to sleep, almost afraid to, he tried to keep his mind clear for the last few hours of the drive.

Kitt had flipped off all his lights before turning into the driveway, stopping in front of the garage, he watched his partner closely as he climbed out to open the garage door. The door moved with only a slight metal against metal grunt before Kitt drove inside.

Moving between the two cars, Michael reached inside the window, grabbing his overnight bag. Wearily, he slid between the wall and Kitt's prow, the red scanner lighting that end of the garage and casting a red glow.

Reaching for the door at the top of the stairs, he heard it unlock. Glancing over his shoulder, "Thanks, Partner."

"Goodnight, Michael." Through the tired note in Kitt's voice, Michael was sure he heard something else, something that sounded a great deal like serenity.

"Night, Kitt." Silently he closed the door behind him, a smile tugging at his lips.

Stepping into the house, he leaned against the door for a second, letting his eyes adjust. The house smelled of Jamie's soft perfume, and a tinge of whatever she had made for dinner. By now he knew the layout of the house, assuming she hadn't left anything out of place. A street lamp aided him as he entered the bedroom. He could see her, lying on her back, sound asleep. That strange contentment he usually felt when she and Kitt where near, relaxed him, letting him feel the stress and exhaustion of the passed few days.

Crouching at the side of the bed, he reached over, tenderly caressing the side of her face; not wanting to disturb her, yet needing to talk to her. With a deep breath, Jamie's eyes opened to meet his in the dark.

"Mi?" she smiled, relieved to see him home safe. In the dim light of the room, she returned the touch, letting her fingers trail over the wound on his forehead. It was warm, but already healing.

Crawling onto the bed, he lay down beside her, resting his head against her chest, snuggling into her softness. Her arm wrapped around him, holding him, fingers sliding through his hair. She was wearing a tank top with thin straps, allowing him to feel her skin beneath his cheek, clearly hear her heartbeat. It was a revelation; of all the times Kitt had mentioned listening to his heartbeat, and all the times Ja had curled into his side, her head at the center of his chest, he now understood why. He had never felt this comfortable with a woman; to allow his needs to show without fear of ridicule. Ja accepted him, knowing he had his faults and fears. Her fingers where playing in his hair, she had asked no questions, allowing him peace, space, and herself.

"They killed him Ja." He spoke barely above a whisper, but it was enough for her to stiffen and her hand to stop. He had felt her heart jump against his ear. Needing to feel close to her again, he nuzzled into her breasts. "They used me to bring him to them, then lead me back to him so I could see what they had done." He shuddered at the image that was burned into his mind.

"There was nothing you could have done. You know that." His hair was so soft, curling around her fingers as she continued caressing his head. "You can't beat yourself up over his decisions."

"He asked me to protect him, and I didn't."

She could feel his guilt as he clung to her, pressed into her. "Do you honestly believe you could have done anything different?"

He sighed shaking his head. "Maybe, I don't know."

"They would have gotten to him, sooner or later. He would have lived in fear for as long as it took them to find a way in."

"I know," he felt the guilt begin to ebb slightly again.

"They don't play games, and they don't take to traitors well. *He* is the one that deceived them."

"And we got caught in the middle." Michael lifted off her, wanting to see her face, needing to know that she was saying what she truly felt. That she didn't blame him for allowing Wilkins to die. What he saw was her concern for him, none of the negative emotions he was sure he was going to find.

"I talked to Trish today." His confused and slightly angered expression made her smile, though she tried to hide it. "I wanted to know why she changed, what could have possibly caused someone who loved horses so much to turn on them." Jamie shifted, wanting to be closer to him. "She told me a great deal, filled in a lot of blanks for me."

Michael's expression softened, understanding, and knowing she was safe. Trish would never intentionally hurt her "She became embroiled in this whole mess too, huh?" Jamie nodded, a sad, slow movement.

"She was too scared by the time she realized what she'd managed to get herself into. And I can understand why." Jamie shifted in a vain attempt to make her shoulder and ribs more comfortable. It was more of a nagging pain now, but one that never seemed to let up.

"You're very forgiving, you know that?" Even in the dark, Jamie could see his blue eyes soften.

"You're still dressed." She commented back.

Shrugging off his jacket, letting it drop off the edge of the bed into a heap, he then kicked off his sneakers. He lay back against her, enjoying the feel of her breasts, lulled by her heartbeat and soft touches. "This is about as much energy as I have left."

She chuckled quietly. He found her left hand, where it was resting against her belly and laced his fingers with hers. "I love you, Mi."

Lifting up onto his elbow, he stretched, kissing her, letting it deepen as she responded, welcoming him, tightening his fingers around hers. Breaking the kiss with a soft sigh he relaxed back against her, using her shoulder as a pillow, his cheek still against the top of her breast, her heartbeat, slightly faster than before, drummed against him.

"Is this okay?" He asked, his voice taking on the gruff note she had missed hearing. He was so afraid of hurting her, knowing she was still sore.

"It's perfect." Her cheek pressed against his forehead, her hand on his shoulder, she felt content and fulfilled for the first time.


End file.
